She's a good kid
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: It's been years since Aaron told anyone about his horrific childhood, he is now married to Robert and they have a child. But can they stick together when Aaron's past comes back to haunt him? In this story Gordon Livesy has a sinister plan for Aaron and his family. Drama and humour included as well as gra pic sexual material. The sequal to The Father I never Had (Now complete). xxx
1. You and I

Aaron was sat on the sofa reading a newspaper, it had been seven years since he had come clean to Robert about the abuse that he had suffered through when he was a child. Robert had been his rock throughout the whole revelation about the abuse, he had been a shoulder for Aaron to cry on from telling him, to Chas saying that it was all his fault when Gordon broke off their relationship, right through to the court hearing and every moment afterwards. Robert had been there to comfort him after every nightmare that plagued his dreams; Aaron had suffered through many bad dreams since that day that Gordon had come back to the village all those years ago. Since being together Robert had always been there to wake Aaron up from all of his bad dreams that caused him to scream, kick and thrash around in bed. He often wondered what he would of done if Robert had not been there to console him when he finally revealed what he had gone through as a child to when he was a young teenager. However he was now married to the love of his life and they had a child who they had adopted. Aaron was very happy, more than he had ever been before, he now had everything that he had ever wanted. At last he could put the past behind him and look forward to the future with Robert and their child.

"Daddy, can I have some money for the cinema? I'm going out with some of my mates. I will be back by 5pm" she asked.

Aaron looked up and saw his daughter stood by the coffee table, her dark brown hair hung past her shoulders and her deep blue eyes would melt the heart of even the toughest person alive; even Cain's personality would change completely when he was with her or talking about her. Cain was very proud of his grandniece and he was very proud of Aaron. The young girl was wearing a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans and her white trainers "Sure princess" Aaron stood up and opened his wallet "Promise me that you will be home by 5pm".

"I promise. Do you need me to get anything from the shop?" she smiled.

"Can you get some teabags and some bread? Here, this should cover everything" Aaron handed his daughter a twenty pound note.

"Sure. Can you tell daddy that I will be back for dinner?" she put the twenty pound in her purse.

"And just where do think you're going, madam?" Robert asked when he walked into the room and saw that his daughter was going out.

"Just to the cinema with my mates to see a horror film, daddy said that it was ok. I'll be back at 5pm." she looked at Robert and then back at Aaron.

"Horror movies still scare the living day lights out of your dad. So much that he still needs to hold my hand when we watch them" Aaron laughed "I normally end up with a bruised hand before the end of the film".

"I still get nightmares from watching Childs play. But be careful Alyssa, there a lot of weirdos out there" Robert smiled at his daughter.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" she smiled and hugged Aaron "Love you daddy".

Aaron smiled and hugged his daughter "I love you too princess".

"Oi! Don't forget about your other cool dad" Robert laughed.

Alyssa then walked over and hugged Robert "And I love you daddy".

Robert hugged her back "Love you too Al" Robert kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"Right, I have to go. See ya later." She waved to her dads as she walked out of the front door and picked up her bike and she cycled her friend's house.

"When did she become so independent?" Robert asked as he walked over to the sofa to sit with his husband.

"What do you expect? We adopted her when she was seven, and she has us as dads. And we've had our fair share of drama's and fights since being together" Aaron smiled.

"She is kind hearted, Brave and tough" Robert laughed "Just like you are, my little grease monkey. I guess that you're her role model".

"I can't believe that she's 14 years old, and she still calls us her daddy's" Aaron smiled.

"I think we've done a good job at raising her." Robert leaned back and put one arm behind Aaron.

"We certainly have" Aaron said as he rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

Robert smiled at Aaron "Your mum has been training her to pour pints and to work in a pub" Robert chuckled as he stroked Aaron's hair.

"I know, she told me. Vic has been teaching her how to cook street food" Aaron chuckled.

"Oh god, my sister is teaching our daughter how to make street food?" Robert kissed Aaron's head.

"She always wants to help, bless her." Aaron looked up at Robert "What would I do without you two?".

Robert smiled at Aaron and they kissed on the lips. Their kiss was long but passionate, after their lips parted Robert gazed into Aaron eyes. Robert could get lost in the eyes of his husband 'my angel' he thought.

Just then the door opened and Chas walked in "Hey ya, I just wanted to pop round and see you two whilst I'm on my break" Chas smiled.

"Hi mum" Aaron stood up and walked over and hugged his mum and she hugged him back.

"Hey Chas" Robert smiled and gave Chas a small wave with his left hand.

"Hi Robert, so how is everything? And how is my little helper?" Chas sat down in a chair opposite Robert.

"Everything is great, Alyssa has just gone out with some friends" Aaron said "Does anyone want a coffee?".

"Yes please babe" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Just a glass of orange juice for me please sweetheart" Chas looked at Aaron.

Aaron walked to the kitchen to make Robert a coffee and to get his mum a glass of orange juice. Leaving Robert and Chas to talk in the living room. Aaron was very happy to see Robert and Chas getting along and not tearing shreds out of each other all he time, like how they used too.

"He looks very happy." Chas smiled.

"He has everything that he deserves, he has a daughter that he loves to pieces, he has a mum who dotes on him, he has a big house and I love the bones of him" Robert smiled.

"I am so glad that he has you and Alyssa" said Chas "you both mean the world to him, he wouldn't have got through everything without you". Chas smiled at Robert.

"He means everything to me and Alyssa" said Robert.

Aaron walked back into the Living room and handed his mum her drink and he handed Robert his mug of coffee, Aaron then sat down beside Robert "Alyssa has told me that your are already training her up to work at the pub" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with giving her some work experience" Chas sipped her drink "Oh... and Cain wants to teach her some self-defence".

"Ok, just warn Cain that she is already very good at punching" Aaron smirked.

"Did you teach her how to punch?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, I showed her how to be a proper Dingle-Sugden" Aaron smiled.

"I just held the punching bag and tried to dodge her punches. But she still managed to punch me, somehow" Robert joked.

"She had a rough time growing up before we adopted her, so we thought that we would show her how to stand up for herself." Aaron said.

"He did all of the teaching, I just did all of the dodging. She's just like him" Robert smiled and put one arm over Aaron's shoulder "She's brave, kind and stubborn as hell."

Aaron smiled "don't forget that she is just like you when it comes to getting her own way." Aaron looked at Robert and Robert gave him a light peck on the lips.

"I was wondering if I could take you three to the beach for a day this week." Chas begged.

"Yeah we can do that. We're free this weekend" Robert said with cheery voice.

"Great. Right then, I better get back to the pub so that Charity doesn't moan at me for leaving her to work all by herself. Like she actually does any work" Chas put her empty glass down, she stood up and walked out of the front door.

"See ya mum!" Aaron shouted to Chas.

"See ya Chas!" shouted Robert.

"Bye!" Chas shouted back as got in her car and drove back to the village.

"So... What now?" Robert asked as he clonked the empty mug down onto the coffee table and he placed a hand behind Aaron and he gently stroked the back of Aaron's neck with his finger tips.

"We have the place to ourselves and we have exactly two hours before our daughter comes home. We could get up to a lot within that time" Aaron looked at Robert. There was a look in his eyes that told Robert that he wanted something.

"Hang on a minute, I know that look. Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Robert looked Aaron up and down and he smirked. He knew exactly what Aaron was thinking about.

"That depends on how well you know me" Aaron winked at Robert.

"You dirty little grease monkey." Robert laughed.

"Why don't you do something about it then, Mr Sugden?" Aaron loved to tease Robert so he took great pleasure in saying those words.

"Ok, I will" Robert stood up, he grabbed Aaron's hand and he led out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Once they had got into their bedroom Robert shut the door behind them and he pushed Aaron up against it; so that they were face to face. He held Aaron's wrists above his head against the door, Robert then pressed his own body against Aaron's and they kissed fiercely on the lips for a few seconds. Robert pushed his tongue past Aaron's lips and fought for dominance over each others mouths as they kissed: gasping of air when ever their mouths separated. Robert let go of Aaron's wrists and moved his hands down to Aaron's chest, Robert was teasing his husband as he slowly unzipped Aaron's hoodie and threw it onto the floor, Aaron pushed Robert's jacket off over his arms and it fell to the floor. Robert unfastened the belt around Aaron's jeans, then he spun Aaron around and pushed his husband down onto their bed. Aaron landed with his elbows bent to prop him up and he had one knee bent with the other knee straight. Robert then took his own top off and dropped it onto the floor, he leaned over and pulled down Aaron's jeans and he threw them to one side of the room, he crawled up onto the bed and straddled Aaron. "I love you so much" Robert whispered as he started to kiss the soft spot on Aaron's neck. Kissing him just hard enough to make his husband moan and groan but he did not leave a mark on Aaron's skin.

Aaron had both of his hands on Robert's waist "I love you too Rob" Aaron moaned as Robert kissed his skin and caressed his chest. Aaron then flipped Robert onto his back and he slowly planted soft kisses all over Robert's torso.

"I wasn't expecting that" Robert groaned as he felt Aaron's warm, soft lips on his chest and stomach.

Aaron straddled Robert and smiled "Surprise, it's now my turn to be in control" Aaron fiddled with the belt around Robert's jeans before eventually pulling them down and throwing them to the floor. Aaron then began to grind his hips against Robert's hips.

"That's perfectly fine by me" Robert moaned and gripped Aaron's thigh with one hand, and rubbed it gently, he held Aaron's waist with his other hand.

Aaron pounded Robert and he was loving it "Ungh, Aaron. Oh Aaron" Robert moaned.

"Having fun big boy?" Aaron asked as he kissed Robert's stomach.

"Aha" Robert nodded frantically "I... love you Aaron" Robert groaned. Aaron leaned down and kissed Robert on the lips, before he went back to working on Robert.


	2. Supportive husband

1 hour later: Aaron and Robert both lay in bed holding each other and gazing into each others eyes, Robert was lying on his back and he had one arm around Aaron and the other under his head, he kissed his husband on the forehead and then he went back to stroking Aaron's arm with his thumb. "Wow." Robert smiled, the sweat clung to his body, he was out of breath and he his blonde hair was all messed up from Aaron running his fingers through it.

Aaron was lying on his side against Robert's body "Well? have I still got it then?" Aaron asked. He was also out of breath and his curly brown hair was all ruffled up and it curled over forehead, he had one hand on Robert's bare chest and the other under his head.

"You've still got it. How do you do it?" Robert grinned.

"I'm just very good at it" Aaron smiled at Robert and they kissed each other softly on the lips.

Once their lips parted Robert looked at his watch "I should start the dinner, Al will be home soon".

"I have to go and help Adam and Moira at the farm, so that Cain doesn't have a go at me" Aaron sighed.

"Your leaving me alone. I don't know how I'll cope without you. I'll miss you too much" Robert said in a pouty voice.

"You'll manage" Aaron got out of bed and he got dressed in the same clothes that he was wearing before.

"You're really sexy" Robert said as he watched Aaron, enjoying the sight of his husband getting dressed.

Aaron smiled at Robert as he fastened the belt on his jeans "I'd say the same to you but... I don't want to feed your ego" Aaron shrugged "Oh what the hell, I'll say it anyway, you're also really sexy".

"I'm so lucky to have you. I'm so proud of you. You are the bravest person I know and you're the definitely sexiest person I know. I don't know what I would do without you." Robert smiled at his husband with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You'd be bored stiff, that's for sure" Aaron leaned over the bed and gave Robert a light peck on the lips "See ya later babe" Aaron said as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"See ya. My sexy little grease monkey" Robert blew Aaron a kiss and Aaron caught it.

After Aaron had left Robert checked his phone to see if his daughter had texted him to say that she was ok. Robert was very protective over his husband and their daughter because he new all about the abuse that Aaron had suffered through as a child. Even though Gordon was now in prison Robert still worried about Aaron, he wanted to protect his husband and daughter no matter what. Robert then got out of bed, he got dressed and he walked downstairs to make the dinner. After a while the front door opened and Andy walked in.

"Hello. Is anyone home?" Andy called out.

"Hi Andy, I'll be right with you I'm just making the dinner!" Robert shouted back.

Andy walled into the living room and he sat down on the sofa "How's the family?" Andy asked as Robert walked in.

"Their fine. Aaron's gone to help Adam and Moira up at the farm and Al has gone out with her friends" Robert smiled as he sat down in the chair opposite his brother.

"She's very lucky to have two dads who spoil her rotten" Andy laughed.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do for my little girl and my Aaron." Robert smiled.

"Does she know about Gordon and Aaron cutting himself?" Andy asked.

"No, she doesn't know about what Gordon did to Aaron when he was a younger. Aaron has been very careful not to let her see his scars." A tear rolled down Robert's cheek as he spoke "He's scared to death that she'll see his scars, he keeps thinking that she'll be embarrassed by him because of them. He can't bear the thought of Alyssa hating him. He doesn't want to explain to her what happened to him and I don't blame him for wanting to keeping all of it a secret from Alyssa. He's afraid that she'll look at him in a different way and that she won't see him for who is" Robert wiped away his tears. "A few weeks ago he had a nightmare about Gordon hurting him. He was screaming and thrashing around in bed. I had to hold his arms so that he didn't end up hurting himself. I was shouting his name at him over and over again until I managed to wake him up, he opened his eyes and looked straight at me, he then leapt out of bed and he ran out of our room. I followed after him a few seconds later when I heard the bathroom door open and slam shut. As walked to the bathroom I could hear the sound of somebody gagging. I opened the door and I walked in... I saw him kneeling in front of the toilet being sick, I walked over to him, and I sat on the floor beside him and I rubbed his back as he was violently sick. Afterwards he quickly moved away from me and he sat against the wall, hugging his knees and nervously rocking back and forth as he hid his face in his knees and he started to cry. It killed me to see him like that so I crawled over and sat on my knees in front of him and I held out my arms to him. He looked up at me, and he practically jumped into my arms and he held onto me for dear life. I just held him and stroked his hair to calm him down. I couldn't help but think that when he was crying it sounded like he was screaming, and it turned out to be true. He was screaming that he could still feel Gordon's hands on him. He was terrified, Andy." Robert was ringing his hands as he spoke.

Andy leaned forward in his seat "Rob, you just need to comfort him when something like that happens, you are a terrific dad, and you are a great husband, your family loves you to bits. Aaron knows that he has nothing to be ashamed of because he has you and Alyssa".

Robert shook his head "I can't let him down again, he's been through too much and it almost broke him. He nearly died. I watched him go through so much pain and the memory of what happened was destroying him piece by piece. I can't see him go through that again" Robert looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes as he spoke "It breaks my heart when I see him cry or when I see that he is scared after waking up from a nightmare. It kills me to see him suffer."

"You won't let him down. Aaron knows you love him and he loves you, you just need to be a shoulder for him to cry on when he needs you to be. He only needs someone to listen to him at times like that" Andy gave Robert a reassuring smile.

"When I look at him I see the most amazing guy ever, he is so brave and so caring. He is so beautiful. But when he cries I see that same vulnerable young man that was in that hospital bed seven years ago. He was in so much pain all of the time, he hated himself for what Gordon put him through. He didn't care whether he lived or died, he felt alone and abandoned all of the time. God only knows what he was thinking when Gordon was sleeping at the Woolpack just two doors down from his room. He told me that when Gordon used to stay the night he would lock his door, keep the bedside lamp on and curl up under the covers. He said that he had my number on speed dial so that he could call me if he was scared or if something happened. When he told me all of that I could've killed Gordon. That day when Aaron told me I wanted to go to the pub and punch Gordon in front of everyone and shout what Gordon did, so that everyone would know what that sick pervert did to my Aaron" Robert cried when he thought about the fear that Aaron must have felt every night "He was terrified that his dad would try and hurt him again. I've let him down so many times and he chose to tell me instead of his own mum or even Cain. When Aaron was eight Gordon threatened to do it again if Aaron ever told anyone. Aaron means everything to me, I can't imagine life without him" said Robert as he bit his lip.

"Aaron just needed you to be there for him that day, you helped him through all of it. You don't have to worry about not having him in your life. Aaron clearly trusts you enough to tell you all of that. You've changed and you have all the Dingle's on side, including Cain" Andy tried to lighten the mood.

"It took long enough. He has made me a better person, he showed me how to be a decent human being. He proved to everyone that what he saw in me was good underneath all of that ego that I had". Robert gave Andy a half smile as he spoke.


	3. What I say goes

Robert and Andy talked for a while until Andy left and Robert walked back into the kitchen to continue with making the dinner. Robert was about to put the dinner in the oven when he heard the front door open, Robert looked at his watch and it was 5pm "Al?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner's ready, I've put the teabags and bread on the dinning room table" Alyssa began to walk up the stairs to her room.

"Ok Al. Your dad will be back soon and dinner should ready in about... 25 minutes!" Robert shouted up to his daughter.

Alyssa turned around and walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen "When can I meet Grandad?" she asked Robert.

"Grandad is dead Al, he died years ago" Robert spoke without looking at Alyssa because he was cleaning the counter top.

"I know that. But when can I meet daddy's father? Grandad Gordon?" Alyssa asked.

Robert was shocked, he quickly turned around to face Alyssa "What did you just ask me?".

"When can I meet Gordon?" Alyssa replied.

Robert leaned against the counter top, he had his hands on the edge of the counter top. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the edge of the marble surface "You are never going to meet that man, I don't want him anywhere near you or your dad" Robert tried to keep a straight face but he had absolutely no idea how Alyssa even knew who Gordon was.

"Why? He's family isn't he?" Alyssa was confused by how her dad was acting. She had never seen Robert so nervous.

"No he's not, he has nothing to do with our lives anymore" Robert remembered what Aaron had told him seven years ago and he could not get the image of Aaron in hospital out of his head "Especially Aaron's life. Aaron will freak out if she asks about that pervert" Robert said to himself.

"Why can't I meet him?" Alyssa asked.

Suddenly the front door opened and Aaron walked in "I'm home." Aaron walked into the kitchen and saw Robert looking very worried and nervous. Aaron saw that Alyssa looking confused about something "what's wrong with you two?" Aaron smiled "Are you ok Robert? You look like you've just seen a ghost" Aaron joked.

"Daddy can I meet Grandad Gordon? Dad said no." Alyssa walked over to Aaron.

The smile on Aaron's face disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock and fear, he looked up at Robert, and he saw the same look on Robert's. He mouthed a question to Robert "How does she know about him?" Aaron then looked back at his daughter "Don't call him that, we have nothing to do with him. Your dad was right to say no and my answer is also no." Aaron swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Why? Gordon's your dad" Alyssa protested "What aren't you telling me?"

"Alyssa, leave it! I don't want to hear you say that name again. Drop the subject now!" Robert raised his voice when he saw the tears welling up in Aaron's eyes. Robert was trying to prevent the situation from growing.

However Alyssa continued to throw question after question at Aaron, whilst completely ignoring everything that Robert had just said "Daddy why won't you let me meet him? Don't you love him?"

"I said no!" Aaron shouted.

Alyssa went quiet and then she ran out the room and up the stairs "I hate you!" she shouted before she slammed a door shut.

Aaron stepped back in shock and Robert noticed the tears that were running down Aaron's cheeks. Aaron was devastated because his child had just asked him about the one topic of conversation that he desperately tried to avoid. "Shit. What have I done" Aaron ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find Alyssa. Robert was speechless, he sat on one of the stools around the Island in the middle of the kitchen and he thought about what had just happened. Suddenly Robert heard a scream coming from upstairs "ROBERT!" Aaron yelled.

"Aaron!" Robert sprang from his seat and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find Aaron running out of the bathroom holding Alyssa's wrist in one hand and a razor in the other. "Alyssa Mae Dingle-Sugden! What the hell were you trying to do?" Robert shouted.

"I haven't cut myself. Dad stopped me before I could." Alyssa looked up at Aaron with a sad look.

Aaron looked at Alyssa and he raised his voice again "Don't you ever try and hurt yourself again! do you understand me?"

Alyssa nodded "Yes dad".

Aaron let go of his daughter's wrist and he ran down the stairs dropping the razor on the floor as he ran. Robert watched Aaron run down the stairs, then he picked up the razor and placed it on a shelf, he then turned to face his daughter "Alyssa, what were you thinking?" Robert said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, I was just upset" Alyssa looked down at the floor "I never knew Grandpa Jack or Nanna Sarah. So I thought that I could meet Gordon".

"I'm sorry that you never met my parents. My mum died when I was still a teenager and my dad died some years later. I'm sure that they would've loved you. You should know that Gordon doesn't love or care about anyone, he doesn't even love your dad or Aunty Liv. He hurt the people that he was meant to care about. He has a bad relationship with his children. How do you even know about Gordon? Why did you ask if you could meet him?" Robert bent down so that he was eye level with his daughter.

Alyssa pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and she handed it to Robert "He sent me a letter, I read it before I came home."

Robert opened up the ball of paper and he read the letter. "(Dear Alyssa. You don't know me but I know you. I am Aaron's father, I Never imagined that my son would be able to raise a child but you are living proof of that aren't you? Now I must warn you that my son Aaron is messed up in the head, he has false memory syndrome. He hasn't talked to me for years, the last time I saw him was when I came to visit him at the pub where he lived with his mum Chas, I offered him money to buy half of it so that Robert didn't buy Diane's share but he was hurt very badly when he was a kid and he's angry at me for not protecting him. But one day we'll have to meet for a coffee or something. It's your birthday soon isn't it? I'll have to get you a present, I'll post it to you. Love From Grandad Gordon.)" Robert starred at the letter, wide eyed and tears began to roll down his cheeks 'Oh my god.' Robert said to himself as he tried to contemplate what he had just read 'Aaron needs to know about this. But it will destroy him, what if it becomes to much for him?. What am I saying? He deserves to know about this'.

"Daddy why are you crying?" Alyssa asked.

Robert took a deep breath and hugged his daughter "Al, we need to show this to your dad". Robert let go of Alyssa, they walked down the stairs and found Aaron sat on the bottom three steps with his head down and his hand covering his eye's. "Aaron" Robert sat down behind Aaron and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Hey. Don't mind me I just freaked out, that's all" Aaron quickly wiped away his tears and gave off a fake smile.

Alyssa sat down beside Aaron "I'm sorry Daddy. I don't hate you".

"It's ok princess. I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I just want Gordon to stay out of my life, your dad's life and your life. He's not a nice man" Aaron gave a half smile but he carried on crying.

"I don't understand. Why do you hate Gordon so much?" Alyssa frowned.

"It's complicated. But you don't need to worry about it, I just don't want you to have anything to do with Gordon. Just forget about him. Try to forget that he even exists" Aaron said and then he looked at Robert.

"Sorry babe, but it's too late for that" Robert passed Aaron the letter that Alyssa had got from Gordon. Aaron read the letter, tears were streaming down his face, he crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and he threw the letter onto the floor and he covered his eyes with his hand again as he began to cry harder.

"Alyssa." Aaron spoke through his tears.

"Yes daddy." Alyssa looked at Aaron.

"The reason I don't want you to meet my dad is because... when I was a kid my dad did something really bad, he's now in prison for it" Aaron looked at Alyssa and then back at Robert. Aaron knew that he had to explain what happened when he was a child.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron stood up and took his top off exposing all of the scars that riddled his torso and chest "This is one of the reasons why I freaked out."

Alyssa was shocked when she saw the scars on her dad's upper body "Daddy, what happened to you?"

Aaron put his top back on and he leaned against the wall "Seven years ago your dad had to rush me to hospital because I collapsed at work".

Alyssa looked at Robert and she noticed the tears trickling down his face "W-why did you...?"

Aaron let his head fall back against the wall before he spoke "I walked out of the hospital without anyone knowing and I hid at Debbie's house. I was seriously ill and I could've died. Your dad found me, he realised that something was bothering me, I started to cry and I told your dad something that I had kept a secret for a very long time." Aaron took a deep breath and slowly exhaled "When I was a child... Gordon Ra... Gordon Raped me" he looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

Alyssa's face went as white as a ghost and her eyes widened, she finally knew what Gordon did and it broke her heart "I'm so sorry daddy" she ran forwards and hugged Aaron.

"It's ok princess, just stay away from him" Aaron hugged Alyssa. He then looked at Robert, Aaron was crying and Robert's heart broke every time he saw Aaron cry. Aaron stroked his daughters long dark brown hair to calm her down. "Hey, you don't need to cry for me, princess. I'm fine now." Aaron forced a smile.

"Please don't hate me daddy" Alyssa sobbed.

"How could I hate you. You're my precious little girl and I love you and your dad with all my heart" Aaron released Alyssa from their hug and he gave her a half smile. "Go and watch some TV or go on the Xbox until dinner's ready."

Alyssa nodded "Ok, I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess" Aaron gave off another fake smile and Alyssa walked into the living room to play on the Xbox. Once his daughter had left the room Aaron covered his eyes with his hands and he cried silently. Neither Aaron or Robert noticed that Alyssa was stood behind the door watching them and listening to everything.

Robert stood up and walked over to his husband "Come'ere babe" Robert opened his arms up to hug Aaron, because he knew that he had to comfort Aaron somehow; So that he would feel safe again. Aaron took his hands away from his face and he looked up at Robert. He hugged his husband and sobbed into his chest "sshh, it's ok. Let it all out" Robert said as he held Aaron in a tight embrace. Robert had one hand behind Aaron's head and his other hand on Aaron's back.

Aaron gripped the back of Robert's shirt with both hands. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest making it damp from the flood of tears that poured out of Aaron's eyes.

"I know babe, I know. I'm so proud of you, for being brave enough to tell her that" Robert stroked Aaron's hair and rubbed his back.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Aaron sobbed.

"Yeah I did. She loves you. That was a very brave thing to do." Robert cooed into Aaron's ear.

"Hide all of the razors and lock the knife draw, I can't trust myself" Aaron's breathing started to level out.

"Okay, just know that I trust you and that I'll always there for you. I'm always here for you to talk about anything" Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair and rub his back.

"How does he even know about Alyssa? I asked everyone not to tell him about her." Aaron continued to cry.

"I don't know babe, but I am going to find out" Robert promised that he would find out how Gordon knew about Alyssa and he swore that he would protect Aaron and Alyssa "After dinner we'll go to the pub and we'll ask Cain and Andy if they can keep an eye out for any new people that are hanging around Alyssa".

Aaron stopped crying "Ok, If she gets anymore letters from him show them to me and then burn them, don't let her read anymore letters from him."

"Alright. Come on, you can help me set the table". Robert stroked Aaron's cheek.

"Don't let Alyssa hear anything else about Gordon, I don't want her to know about every time he... you know." Aaron gulped and wiped away his tears.

Aaron and Robert walked into the dinning room and set the table for dinner before they called Alyssa in. Robert brought in the dinner and they all sat down to eat. Everyone was quite as they ate, you could cut the tension with a knife. After they had eaten Robert and Aaron took all of the dishes into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher "Al, get your shoes on, we're going to the pub to see Nanna" Robert said as he walked out of the kitchen. Alyssa did what she was told, she put her trainers on and she grabbed her phone. "Aaron, we'll keep her safe. I will keep both of you safe, I won't let you down" Robert cupped Aaron's chin.

"I know, but I can't relax when I know that someone might be watching our daughter" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and then they walked out of the house and drove to the village. They parked outside of the Woolpack and they walked in.

"Nanna!" Alyssa ran over to Chas and hugged her.

"Hiya sweetheart, how are you?" Chas smiled but then she saw the look of worry on both Aaron and Robert's face's "Alyssa go and sit with Adam and Victoria, I need to talk to your dads" Alyssa walked over and started to talk to Adam and Victoria "What is it?" Chas asked Robert.

"Can we go in the backroom? We need to talk to you, Cain and Andy in private." Robert looked at Chas and then at Cain and then he looked at Andy.

"Yeah, come through" Chas nodded. Aaron and Robert walked into the backroom along with Cain, Andy and Chas "Has something happened?" Chas asked as she sat down on the sofa beside Aaron.

"Have any of you noticed any new people around Alyssa or in the village?" Robert asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa and he placed one hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"No one that I can think of. Why?" Cain looked at Aaron.

"Alyssa knows about Gordon." Aaron looked at Chas. "He sent her a letter and she asked if she could meet him".

"What did you say?" Andy asked.

"She knows about what he did to me. But we think that someone's been watching her, so can you just keep an eye out?" Aaron looked up at Andy.

"Of course we will. But what will happen on Friday?" Chas asked.

"Alyssa will have a normal birthday, we just need to keep an eye out for any suspicious people hanging around" Aaron looked at Cain "Can you tell the others? They need to know".

"I'll tell them tomorrow, she'll be ok. You'll be ok" Cain got his phone out to text Moira.

Alyssa then ran into the backroom and she was closely followed by Adam and Victoria who were both asking what was wrong. Alyssa jumped onto the sofa and hugged Aaron "I'm sorry daddy".

"What are you sorry for princess?" Aaron looked at Alyssa with a confused look.

"I'm a bad kid, you all hate me" Alyssa started to cry on Aaron's shoulder.

"Alyssa, You're not a bad kid and we don't hate you. Why would you think that we did?" Aaron let go of Alyssa.

"I didn't listen to you when you and daddy told me to drop the subject about Gordon. I saw you crying when you thought that I was in the living room." Alyssa wiped away her tears as she spoke.

"That doesn't make you a bad kid. You're my little girl, and I'll always love you. Come'ere sweetheart" Aaron pulled Alyssa into another hug and rocked her from side to side "Never think that we hate you, because it's impossible for all of us to hate you".

Robert stroked Alyssa's hair and he looked at Aaron and mouthed "You're a good dad".

"I love you daddy" Alyssa sobbed.

"We love you too princess" Aaron cooed.

"Do you want me to have her to stay here for the night? I have some of her clothes and pyjama's here" Chas asked.

Aaron nodded "Thanks mum. Alyssa, you're going to stay here with Nanna tonight. I need to talk to your dad about something." Aaron kissed his daughter on her head and then she went up the stairs to bed, Aaron and Robert then drove back to Home farm.


	4. Happy times

"How are we going to make life normal for her?" Aaron asked from the passenger side of the car.

"She'll be fine. No one is going to hurt Alyssa or you, I won't let them." Robert said as he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the road so they would not crash.

"You'll put the fear of god into anyone won't you" Aaron said in a sarcastic manner.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you or Al." Robert reassured Aaron.

"I want her to have nothing to do with Gordon, I didn't want to drag her into that mess" Aaron leaned his head against the window "I had a rough time growing up and I don't want anyone to hurt her. I want her to have a normal childhood, she deserves that at least."

"Nothing is going to happen to her. I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt her" Robert knew that Aaron felt that he had let Alyssa down and Robert knew that he had no power over the situation, he wanted to protect his family but even he was worried about what might happen if Aaron panicked or felt that he was powerless to protect his child. When they got back to Home far Aaron and Robert walked back into the house, they locked all of the doors and then they went to bed. Aaron did not get to sleep for a while that night, he could not stop thinking about how Gordon could have found out about Alyssa but Aaron knew that he had to put a brave face on for Alyssa so she could enjoy her birthday that was in five days time. Aaron decided that he was going to put cameras up around the outside of Home farm, so that he would be able to spot any suspicious people hanging around his home. Robert could sense that Aaron was worried, so he sat up in bed and put one hand on Aaron's arm to offer support "Aaron. Everything will be okay" Robert then grabbed Aaron's shirt and pulled his husband close "I'm here, I promised you on our wedding day that I would look after you, do you remember?" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's arm.

Aaron turned his head and looked up at Robert "I remember. But I'm scared that something bad will happen to you. I'm scared that I won't be able to protect you and Alyssa. I feel powerless, Robert. How do I put a brave face on for her?" Aaron asked.

"We'll get through this together. You're not alone, never forget that" Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and held it tight "Just hold onto me. I know that you're scared, I'm scared too. We'll look after each other and Alyssa" Robert then whispered in Aaron's ear his wedding vows "I promise to love and protect you for the rest of your life, I will always be here to look after you. I will shield you from anything and anyone who tries to harm you, and I will always catch you when you fall. We will go through everything together, you are not alone not anymore and you will never be alone again".

Aaron then said his wedding vows. He knew them off by heart and he meant every word "I won't let anyone hurt you, I will stand by you through anything, I will help you through any of your troubles. I will be honest with you, and I will protect you from harm. I will be strong for you no matter what. This I promise".

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron on the shoulder and then he laid back down to go to sleep, he wrapped his other arm around Aaron but held onto his hand. They held onto each other all night as they slept not letting go for a second. Both Aaron and Robert thought about how they would protect each other and their daughter, but they took comfort in hearing each others wedding vows again. They both meant they every word and they would keep their promise of protecting each other.

Five days later Aaron and Robert were having a barbecue in their back garden with their family and friends to celebrate Alyssa's 15th birthday "Al, go and open your presents before Charity opens them for you" Robert joked as he and Aaron walked over to watch Alyssa open her birthday presents'.

Chas handed Alyssa a box and Alyssa ripped off the wrapping paper and discarded it onto the ground. Alyssa's eyes lit up when she saw the white headphones in the box "Thank you Nanna" Alyssa hugged Chas and then placed her new Beats headphones on the chair next to her. Cain then handed Alyssa a JD bag and she looked inside it and found a pair of red boxing gloves and a pair of black Nike trainers, she hugged both Cain and Moira, and then she opened her present from Paddy. She was delighted when she saw the framed picture of her with Aaron and Robert sat at bar in the Woolpack. She smiled when she saw both of her dads smiling in the picture; the picture was taken on new years eve and it was a picture of Aaron and Robert both hugging Alyssa with one arm, she showed the picture to her dads and they both laughed at the picture of them in fancy dress for the new years eve party that Chas had thrown at the pub. Aaron was dressed up as Indiana Jones, Robert was dressed as a Luke Skywalker and Alyssa was dressed as Pink Lady from Grease. Andy then passed her his present and she opened it to find a new cd and another smaller present. She laughed when she saw the keyring that was a small picture of Aaron, Robert, Andy, Victoria and Adam all making silly faces at the camera.

"Aaww, look at your cute little face. Aaron" Robert hugged Aaron.

"Your the one who was trying to do cross eyes, I just made a half smile and pointed at you" Aaron chuckled.

Alyssa then opened her present from Charity. "I'll be having that, thank you very much" Robert took the bottle of wine out of the box and he placed it on the table.

"A bottle of wine? Really Charity?" Aaron looked at Charity with a disapproving look.

"What? I didn't know what else to get her. You drank when you were her age" Charity shrugged and everyone looked at Aaron.

"I did a lot of things when I was a kid. Anyway here's your present from me and your dad" Aaron handed Alyssa a small silver box that had no wrapping paper but it had a lid and a small ribbon around it.

Alyssa took off the ribbon and she carefully lifted the lid "Whoa" she exclaimed when she saw the silver heart shaped pendant and she read the engraving on it "Our brave girl" Alyssa smiled and hugged both of her dads "I love it, thank you so much".

"Happy birthday, princess" Aaron smiled at his daughter.

"We're glad you like it" Robert smiled.

"Nanna, can you put it on me please" Alyssa asked and then she handed Chas the necklace.

"Sure sweetie" Chas said as Alyssa moved her hair out of the way and Chas fastened the chain together. Alyssa smiled and then turned around to face Chas "It's beautiful. Just for a beautiful young lady" Chas smiled at Alyssa. Marlon then started to cook the food and Alyssa ran over to play on the swing set with Jack, April, Leo and Moses. Robert and Aaron then sat down on the outdoor couch and started to talk to everyone.

"How much money did you spend on that necklace?" Charity asked.

"We're allowed to spend money on our daughter on her birthday" Aaron looked at Charity.

"Plus... she deserves to be spoilt by her awesome dads" Robert grinned "She loves those headphones you got her Chas".

"I'm glad she likes them" Chas smiled.

"I'm starting to regret giving her a skateboard" Adam chuckled.

"Don't. She's been begging Robert to get her one for a year now" Aaron said with a smile and then he turned to face Charity. He saw her partly guilty face and he knew that she would try to wiggle her way out of being in trouble "But Charity why did you give her a bottle of wine?"

"Not everybody can afford to buy silver heart shaped engraved necklaces. You used to drink wine by the bottle load when you were her age." Charity laughed "Has she drank ale out of the welly yet? Your not a proper Dingle until you've done that". Charity looked around at everyone, she saw all of the annoyed faces starring at her and she sank into her seat.

"I also used to drive mum and Paddy and everyone else insane. And she's only fifteen, not to mention that she is also a Sugden" Aaron shook his head at Charity. Aaron then looked at Robert and saw the thoughtful smile on his face.

"Yeah you did drive people insane. But you were a good kid underneath. When you weren't trying to act like the pain in the butt bad boy of the village." Chas smiled "Why was Cain your role model?".

"I don't know" Aaron shrugged.

"She looks so gorgeous in that dress and with her hair curled like that. The trainers look good as well" Victoria laughed as she stroked her bulging tummy.

"You can tell she's Aaron's daughter" Moira smiled.

"She's a lot like you" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Really? I thought that she was more like you because she is always wearing something blue and she likes to be in control of everything" Aaron laughed "She's a little minx".

"You can tell that she is a Dingle because she is tough but she's loyal to her family" Cain looked at Aaron "You've done a good job with her mate".

"Has she punched anyone yet?" Zak asked.

"Yeah me. She missed the punching bag four times." Robert then thought about it a bit more "Actually I think she was aiming for me the whole time" Robert joked.

"I wonder who told her to do that" Aaron gritted his teeth and looked away from Robert.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Robert looked at Aaron with a confused look on his face.

"You were a complete ass to me again. Remember?" Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert.

Robert's confused expression was replaced with a guilty expression "Oh, my bad. Sorry babe. I had a massive bruise for a week" Robert pointed at his upper arm and he shook his head in embarrassment "She hit the exact same spot on my arm every time, she's defiantly a Dingle. Next thing you know she will be using me for target practice" Robert joked.

"Now there's an idea" Aaron laughed.

"Ha ha ha, don't even think about it" Robert smiled and gave Aaron a light punch on the arm.

"Don't be a big headed, egocentric, idiot to me again then" Aaron ruffled Robert's hair and everybody laughed as Robert tried to fix it.

"The food is ready!" Marlon shouted to everyone. Alyssa, April, Leo, Jack and Moses ran over and everyone started to eat their burgers and hotdogs whilst they engaged in conversations about random stuff and the odd mention about what Alyssa wanted to do after she left school.

"I want to be a teacher when I leave school" Alyssa looked at Chas "But I will still help you at the pub when I can".

"So let me get this straight" Marlon crossed his arms "You want to be a teacher when you're older but your nan has already shown you how to pour pints. You really are a Dingle then, if you've been trained to pour pints as a teenager".

"Daddy what did you do when you were my age?" Alyssa looked at Aaron.

"Trouble followed me everywhere. I was trouble" Aaron looked at Chas.

"Trouble isn't the word. You were a nightmare" Chas laughed.

Aaron smiled at Alyssa "I was a storm in a teacup, when I was your age".

"That bad?" Alyssa laughed.

"Yep, that bad." Aaron smiled to himself "But a lot of that trouble was because of your dad a few years later" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Trouble is my middle name" Robert said with a smug smile on his face.

"I thought that is was Jacob" Andy grinned. Everyone laughed and joked around for the rest of the party, they sang happy birthday to Alyssa and they had a piece of her birthday cake.


	5. Family time

When 7:35pm rolled around everyone said their goodbyes and they went home. Aaron and Robert cleared up and went inside the house.

"Daddy, can you play on the Xbox with me please?" Alyssa asked Aaron.

"What are we playing?" Aaron said as he picked up the black Xbox controller.

"Mario cart, I bet that I will beat you at it" Alyssa smiled.

"Oh yeah? Bring it" Aaron sat on the sofa and pressed start on his controller. Aaron chose Bowsa and Alyssa chose to play as Yoshi. They raced for about five minutes before the race ended and Alyssa came 1st and Aaron came 2nd. They played two more races until Aaron noticed that Robert was stood in the doorway of the living room with a large smile on his face as he watched his husband and his daughter play on the Xbox.

"Can I have a go?" Robert asked as he walked into the room.

Alyssa handed Robert her control so that he could race Aaron "Get ready to lose, Dingle" Robert whispered to Aaron.

"I was going easy on her" Aaron smirked at Robert "I'm not going easy on you" Aaron laughed and turned back to the TV and selected Bowsa again. Robert selected Mario and they pressed play race "Get ready, Sugden" Aaron said as the watched the clock count down.

Three, Two, One. The race started and Aaron's character sped off down the track but Robert's character went backwards instead of forwards. "Aahhhh! What am I doing?" Robert said with a confused look that sent Alyssa into a laughing fit.

"A not B. Hold A down to go forwards" Aaron chuckled "Oh Robert". He said still keeping his eyes on the race as his character past by all of the other characters.

"Oh. Oops." Robert pressed the A button on his controller and his character sped off down the track. After about a minute Robert caught up with Aaron "Now I've got ya!". Robert smiled because he felt very proud of himself.

"Oh really? Well I have just picked up three bananas here and I want to win. So..." Aaron grinned.

"Hey, that's not fair" Robert gave Aaron a fake sad face.

"It's part of the game, oops watch out" Aaron laughed at Robert's frustrated face when his character started to spin around after driving over a banana.

"Sneaky little grease monkey" Robert muttered under his breath.

"Sorry Sugden" Aaron smiled as his character crossed the finish line. He finished at 1st place and he enjoyed seeing the grumpy look on Robert's face.

Robert's character followed soon after but he finished in 5th place. "You cheated!" Robert said in a fake moody voice.

"Sore loser" Aaron chuckled.

"Oh really?" Robert leaned over and ruffled Aaron's hair.

"Oi! do you know how long it took me to get my hair looking right!" Aaron laughed.

"You always look perfect in my eyes" Robert smiled.

"Counter attack!" Alyssa sprang from her seat and she jumped onto Aaron sending him falling to the floor and she started to tickle him and Robert joined in.

"Hahaha! Get off you two!" Aaron laughed and squirmed around on the floor as Robert and Alyssa tickled him. Aaron managed to escape from being tickled, he then grabbed Robert and started to tickle him under the arms. After a few minutes of running around trying to tickle each other Aaron looked at Alyssa. "Alyssa go and get ready for bed, we can watch a movie in a bit".

"Can we watch Childs play?" Alyssa looked at Robert and then back at Aaron.

"I'll fetch my pillow" Robert sighed, he knew that Alyssa loved Horror movies and so did Aaron. He also liked horror movies, but Chucky the doll just scared him so much that he had to snuggle up next to Aaron and squeeze him tight, causing Aaron to gasp for air because he found it hard to breath. Aaron would just hug Robert and stroke his blonde hair to comfort him.

"Don't worry babe" Aaron chuckled "I'll protect you. Toffee or sweet popcorn?".

"Err, Toffee. Can we open that box of Celebrations that are in the back of the cupboard?" Alyssa asked as she walked upstairs.

"Hang on!" Robert placed his hands on his hips "Those are my chocolates!" Robert then noticed the guilty look on Aaron's face "Mr Aaron Dingle. What have you done now?"

"I may have nicked a few of them" Aaron walked into the kitchen to make the popcorn and Robert followed him with a bewildered look on his face.

"What? When?" Robert opened one of the cupboards and he opened the box of Celebrations to see how many Aaron had eaten.

"I haven't had that many. Three at most. But you need a better hiding place" Aaron put the bag of popcorn in the microwave as he spoke.

"Aaron Dingle, you sneaky little grease monkey" Robert laughed as he placed the box of chocolates on the counter top.

"You've said that before. Many times, I given up trying to keep count" Aaron turned around and smiled at Robert "I think that it was 56 times that you have called me a grease monkey of some description" Aaron squinted his eyes.

"It's a good job that I love you." Robert smiled as he walked towards Aaron. He grabbed Aaron by the shirt and pulled his husband close, he then wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

"I love you too Rob" Aaron had both of his hands on Robert's chest, he looked up at his husband and kissed him on the lips. Robert could see the joy in Aaron's eyes and it made his heart dance every time he saw Aaron happy.

"I love it when I see you smile. My beautiful Aaron" Robert rubbed the tip of his nose against the tip of Aaron's nose.

Aaron put his arms around Robert's neck and smiled "Like this?" Aaron asked.

"Perfection" Robert said and he kissed Aaron on the lips. Once their lips parted Robert looked deep into Aaron's blue eyes "You're everything I need" he said as he and Aaron slowly swayed from side to side as they held each other.

"You're everything that I've ever wanted" Aaron whispered. Aaron and Robert both heard Alyssa coming down the stairs and she shouted that she had found the DVD. Aaron chuckled "Now let go of me and go put the movie on" Aaron took his arms away from Robert's neck and slowly lifted Robert's hands from around his waist.

"I'm not sure that I want to" Robert smirked. Aaron knew that look and he laughed.

"Dirty minded git." Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"You know that you enjoy it. I want you so badly" Robert said with his usual smug smile.

"True but... our daughter's in the living room, and I thought that you wanted me to hug you whilst we watch the movie" Aaron gave Robert a playful shove and laughed "If you're lucky I'll kiss you if you get too scared" Aaron stroked Robert's arm before he turned around and took the popcorn out of the microwave.

Robert walked up behind Aaron and placed both of his hands on Aaron's hip. Robert planted a few soft kisses on Aaron's neck and pressed himself against Aaron "Deal" Robert whispered as he kissed Aaron's skin before he let go of Aaron and walked out of the kitchen.

Robert then walked into the living room and put the DVD on. Alyssa then walked in "Daddy, do you need me to hold your hand so you don't get scared?" Alyssa sat in the armchair and put her legs over the arm of it.

"No I'll be ok. Your dad might have a broken hand by the end of the film though" Robert joked.

Aaron then walked in with a big bowl of popcorn, Robert's box Celebrations and three cans of coke. They all sat down ready to watch the movie, Aaron was sat on the sofa with Robert. Alyssa was sat in the armchair with a blanket. Robert was resting his head on Aaron's chest and he was holding Aaron's hand bracing himself for any jump scares. At one of the jump scares in the movie Robert squeezed Aaron's hand and closed his eyes tightly. Aaron jumped when he felt his hand being squeezed but then he looked down at Robert, he kissed his husband on the head and he stroked Robert's hair with his free hand.


	6. Fear

After the movie everyone said good night and went to bed. Aaron and Robert got their pyjama bottoms on and laid down on the bed.

"That was terrifying" Robert said as he put one arm around Aaron.

"You scare too easily" Aaron said as he snuggled up to Robert.

"You recon?" Robert said sarcastically.

"Err yeah. Hi I'm Chucky, wanna play?" Aaron laughed.

"Don't do that! You know that doll scares me half to death" Robert laughed.

"Scaredy cat" Aaron smiled.

"Hey!" Robert kissed Aaron's head "Good night babe" he reached over and turned the bedside lamp off.

"Night Rob" Aaron closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

Three hours later everyone in the house was asleep in their beds. They were all unaware of the fact that he window in Alyssa's room had opened and a figure had stepped in... the figure walked over to Alyssa's bed and starred at her whilst she slept. Alyssa stirred from her sleep and she opened her eyes, she then saw someone stood over her bed watching her. She opened her mouth to scream but the figure quickly covered her mouth with their hand. "Sshh, don't scream Alyssa. I came to wish you a happy birthday. And to see your dad, Aaron." the figure spoke in a hushed tone "You never replied to my letter, so I came here to meet you. I've brought your present here with me, you'll like" The figure grinned but even in the dim light being emitted off of her bedside lamp Alyssa could see the sinister grin that was painted across the mans face. Her eyes widened when she realised that it was Gordon Livesy that was in her room covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming for her dads. "Now be a good little girl and stay quiet, I have to go and see Aaron and Robert. I've something that I need to sort out with them." Gordon took his hand away from Alyssa's mouth thinking that she would stay quiet "But don't worry your pretty little head, I'll be back in a few minutes" Gordon grinned as he said this.

Alyssa realised that Gordon might want to hurt her dads and that he also wanted to hurt her. She was hyperventilating and she screamed out for Aaron and Robert "Daddy Help! Daddy!".

Aaron and Robert jolted from their sleep, they leapt out of bed and ran to their daughter's room to see what was wrong. "Alyssa!" Aaron and Robert shouted in unison as they ran down the corridor to his daughter's room.

Aaron was the first one to run into Alyssa's room and turn the main light on "What's wrong princess?" The room lit up and Aaron looked at where Alyssa was "Alys..." Aaron froze in his tracks when he saw Gordon holding a gun to Alyssa's head and holding onto her by her hair. The fear in his daughter's face angered Aaron but he hid the fact that he was terrified at the sight of Gordon in his house. Robert was stood at Aaron's side with a furious look on his face. "Let her go" Aaron snarled at Gordon. Aaron noticed that Gordon had a back pack, he could not help but wonder what was in it.

"Al, are you ok?" Robert asked as he made a fist.

"Daddy!" Alyssa started to cry and Gordon yanked her head back by her hair causing her to let out a small scream in pain "Aahhhh! Gordon please Let go of me" Alyssa put one hand on the back of her head.

"Hello Aaron, how are things son? Don't either you wear shirts? Or do you like showing off your scars?" Gordon grinned when he saw all of Aaron's scars and seeing his son's bear chest gave him a sick sense of pleasure.

"Let go of my daughter now! Before I break every bone in your body and throw you out that window!" Aaron death starred Gordon.

"She's not very well behaved. Just like you were as a kid" Gordon nodded at Aaron.

"Shut up, and take that gun away from my daughter's head!" Robert snapped.

"She's a good kid. I was a frightened little boy and I'm messed up because of you" Aaron raised his voice and made a fist.

"She needs to be put in line." Gordon pressed the gun to Alyssa's temple causing her to cry harder when she felt the cold barrel of the gun. She bit her lip as Gordon tugged at her hair again.

"If you do anything to her I will kill you!" Aaron shouted.

"Aaron, tell the truth. Nothing ever happened, you know that it was wrong to make up those stories about me". Gordon's face was evil and twisted as he spoke. Robert took a step forward but Gordon noticed "Calm down Sugden. I haven't hurt her yet but I will shoot her if you do anything too drastic".

"Leave her out of this. She's just a kid!" Aaron shouted as he lifted up one arm to hold Robert back.

"Daddy. I'm scared!" Alyssa sobbed.

"I know Princess, just look at me. You'll be ok" Aaron took one step forwards closer to Alyssa hoping that he would be able to grab her and pull her away from Gordon "What do you want Gordon?"

"Call me dad, and then we'll talk" Gordon maintained his grip on Alyssa's hair.

Aaron cringed at the idea of calling his abuser dad "What do you want...dad?" Aaron hated saying that word to Gordon but he knew he had to so that Gordon would not hurt Alyssa.

"I wanted to meet my granddaughter, she's a very pretty girl and I wanted to see you. How long have you two been married?" Gordon looked at the ring around Aaron's ring finger.

"Six years" Robert said bluntly.

"Six years ay? that's a big commitment. Are you sure you are up for that Robert?" Gordon laughed.

"Let go of my daughter now! And get out my house before I call the police" Aaron stepped in front of Robert so that Gordon would not see that Robert was texting Andy and Victoria for help.

"How's your sister? The last time I saw her she was very upset with me. You turned her against me, my own daughter hates me because of you" Gordon said in a sad voice that Aaron could tell was fake.

"I haven't done anything wrong, I told the truth. I was your son and you did that to me" Aaron held back the tears as he spoke.

"You know what, yes I admit it. I attacked you in your bed when you were eight, but you needed to be put back in line. You were a naughty boy and everyone knew it and they knew exactly how much of a liar you were." Gordon said in an annoyed voice.

"You ruined my life! How could you? I was just a kid!" Aaron shouted.

"I gave you everything! Your mum walked out and left you" Gordon starred at Aaron "How many allegations were there again?" Gordon tilted his head to one side.

"Don't you dare!" Robert knew that Gordon was trying to make Aaron cry and overwhelm him.

Gordon bent down and spoke into Alyssa's ear, but Aaron and Robert could still hear him "I believe that it was four counts, one being attempted. That's how weak your dad is Alyssa. He couldn't even fight back against his own father. He hid it from you didn't he? He was too ashamed of it to tell his own daughter what happened to him when he was a naughty little boy" Gordon loved torturing Aaron by telling Alyssa about what had happened.

"Stop it! He's not weak" Alyssa looked at Aaron "He's my dad".

"He was always a bad kid. Did he tell you that I hit him." Gordon tightened his grip on Alyssa's hair.

"How did you find out about her? How are you even here?" Aaron asked.

"I know some people and they told me about your darling little girl. And I was let out for good behaviour. I wanted to get revenge" Gordon grinned. "That's a very nice necklace that you're wearing Alyssa, do you want your present from me?".

"Don't you even think about laying a finger on her. I'll kill you if you hurt her!" Aaron shouted.

"Be a good boy Aaron. Or else you'll be punished" Gordon starred at Aaron. The dark look in his father's eyes scared Aaron. Gordon then whispered something into Alyssa's ear that made her hair stand on end and shivers go through her body. Aaron knew exactly what Gordon meant, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Robert looked at his husband and he saw the fear in his eyes. Aaron felt the same sense of dread and fear that he had felt at the age of eight; when the abuse started. Robert saw how scared Aaron was and it made his blood boil when he saw his Aaron so scared. Robert then turned back to Gordon. "What are you going to do? Are you going to abuse my husband again! You paedophile!" Robert stepped closer Gordon hoping that he could throw a few punches at him without being shot in the process.

"No, I just thought that I would shoot both of you and have done with it. I have no life anymore because of you so I might as well get rid of the person that took it away from me and his beloved husband. I could hurt my son again, That would put him back in line. Or I could take away the one thing that you both cherish" Gordon looked at Aaron "I lost my daughter, so why should you be allowed to keep yours?".

Alyssa elbowed Gordon in the stomach, he let go of her hair and she jumped off of her bed and she ran into Aaron's arms. Aaron ran into a corner of her room and hugged her. Robert ran at Gordon and punched him a few times, but before he could punch him anymore Gordon wacked Robert over the head the lamp and Robert fell to the floor unconscious.

"Robert! Alyssa run and hide!" Aaron shouted and his daughter ran out of the room, leaving him to deal with Gordon. Alyssa ran down the stairs and into kitchen. She knew that Robert had unlocked the knife draw, she grabbed the biggest knife that she could find and then she ran out of the kitchen and into Robert's office and she moved a chair in front of the door. She grabbed the phone off of the desk and she dialled Chas's number into it.


	7. Calling for help

(Ring! Ring!) Chas woke up, rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone off of the bedside table and she answered the call "Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Nanna! Please help!" Alyssa shouted into the phone.

"Alyssa? Calm down sweetie. What is it?" Chas said as she sat up in bed.

"Gordon has broke into the house, and he has a gun" Alyssa started to cry.

"Where are your dads?" Chas jumped out of bed, grabbed her coat ran downstairs and put her shoes on.

"Their upstairs, dad is unconscious and daddy is fighting with Gordon." Alyssa hid behind Robert's desk.

"Has Gordon knocked Robert out?" Chas asked as she grabbed her car keys.

"Yeah he has. Gordon said that he did hurt daddy when he was a child and now daddy is fighting with him" Alyssa said in a hushed tone.

"Ok sweetie. I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm going to call Cain and uncle Andy. Alyssa I need you to call the police." Chas turned around when she heard Charity's voice.

"What are you doing Chas?" Charity asked when she saw that Chas was about to run out the door.

"Gordon's broke into Home farm, I have Alyssa on the phone. She's scared out of her wits" Chas said before she turned and ran out the door. Charity ran out of the Woolpack after Chas and they both got into the car and drove to Home farm. Chas called Cain and told him everything that Alyssa had told her, he drove to Home farm with Moira. Chas and Charity arrived at Home farm and saw Cain, Moira, Adam, Victoria, Andy, Paddy, Marlon, Zak, Belle, Lisa, Sam and Liv all stood outside the house waiting for them.

"What hell is going on?" Charity asked as she got out of the car.

"How do I put this? Err... Gordon is in there with Aaron, Robert and Alyssa" Cain walked over to Chas "Have you heard anything else from Alyssa?"

"Last I heard Robert is unconscious and Aaron is fighting with Gordon" Chas ran over to the door and tried to open it.

Alyssa then ran out from around the back of the house "Aunty Vic!" Alyssa cried as she ran into Victoria's arms.

"Are you ok Alyssa, are you hurt?" Victoria hugged Alyssa.

"I'm ok. I did what Daddy said, I ran and hid. I called the police" Alyssa looked around at everyone and they could see the fear on her face and they heard it in her voice. Chas walked over and hugged Alyssa and so did Moira.

"How did you get out?" Adam asked.

"I climbed through the window in daddy's office" Alyssa looked at Adam.

Meanwhile in Alyssa's room Robert came too, and he opened his eyes, but he felt a bit dizzy from being hit on the head so he raised one of his hands and placed it on the back of his head. He looked at his hand and saw his blood on it from where he had been hit, he then looked up again, though his vision was blurry, he saw that Gordon was holding Aaron around his chest with his front was pressed against Aaron. He saw that Aaron was desperately trying to break free from the arms of his father. "Aaron" Robert winced as his vision cleared.

Aaron looked at Robert with a frightened look in his eyes "Robert!" Aaron was breathing heavily as he spoke giving the way the fact that he was scared and in pain. Aaron was struggling against Gordon arms that were restraining him "Help me. Please..." Aaron closed his eyes tightly and he tried to kick back at Gordon's legs, but he did not succeed.

Robert saw that his husband had a black eye and that blood was trickling out of his nose, Aaron had a few bruises covering his upper body and a cut on his lip. Robert was furious at the sight of Aaron hurt "Get off him!" He shouted as he quickly got to his feet, he ran at Gordon and started to punch Gordon. Aaron escaped from Gordon's grasp and went to grab the gun off of Gordon.

The police arrived with sirens blaring and guns drawn. A policewoman approached Chas and asked her about the situation, Chas told the woman everything she knew and then the police officer turned to Alyssa and asked her to explain what happened. Alyssa explained everything that had happened and that Gordon had confessed to abusing Aaron. The police surrounded the house and got ready to enter the house to arrest Gordon. Back in Alyssa's bedroom Gordon pushed Aaron to the floor causing him to hit his head on one of the walls and then Gordon and Robert started to wrestle over the gun.

(BANG BANG!) Two shots rang out. Aaron and Robert's family and friends all let out a small scream at the sound of bullets firing and Alyssa covered her ears. "Aaron! Robert!" Chas yelled after the shots were fired. Cain, Andy, Adam, Paddy, Marlon, Sam and Zak ran at the door and ran into the house to help Aaron and Robert. Liv tried to run into the house to help but Charity held her back, Alyssa then ran over and hugged Chas. Knowing how scared her granddaughter was Chas held Alyssa in a tight hug. Chas worried that either Aaron or Robert had been shot but she had to keep that to herself so she did not scare Alyssa anymore then she already was.


	8. With all my heart

Back in Alyssa's room

Gordon lowered the gun, thinking he had shot someone Robert looked down at his stomach. He was alright. Robert then looked up at Gordon and saw the evil grin that was plastered across his face. "Robert..." Aaron said in a quiet voice that was close to a whisper. Robert turned around to face Aaron. He saw that his husband clutching his Right side. Aaron looked down at his side as he moved his hands. He gasped when he saw all of the blood "Robert... I think I've..." Aaron looked up at Robert.

Robert saw the blood and he realised what had happened "Aaron... please no..." Robert said in shock, he could not register the fact that Aaron had been shot. For a moment everything seemed to move in slow motion for Robert as he starred at Aaron who was clearly in pain. Aaron took one step towards Robert, but his knees buckled and he fell. "Aaron!" Robert yelled as he caught Aaron just before he hit the floor, Robert scooped Aaron up and cradled his husband in his arms "Please God no. Aaron!" Robert looked down at Aaron as he held him. Robert then slowly moved Aaron's hand to see where he had been shot, when he saw the blood spirting out of Aaron's side he was almost sick. Robert placed his right hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding "Don't worry babe, it's not bad" Robert lied so he did not make Aaron panic.

"Don't lie to me, Rob" Aaron winced "I know it's bad".

At that moment Cain, Paddy, Adam, Sam, Marlon, Andy and Zak ran in and saw Robert cradling Aaron on the floor and Gordon stood by the wall pointing a gun at Aaron and Robert who were in the centre of the room "What's happened Sugden?" Cain asked as he starred at Gordon with a menacing look on his face.

"Aaron's been shot. I don't know what to do" Robert said in a panic.

Paddy knelt down next to Aaron "Let me take a look" Paddy nodded his head at Robert and then he looked down at Aaron's side. Robert slowly moved his hand away so that Paddy could see how badly Aaron was hurt. Paddy's eyes widened when he saw all the blood coming out of Aaron's wound "Marlon call an ambulance, Zak fetch a towel or something to stop the bleeding!"

"Is it bad?" Marlon and Zak both asked at the same time.

"Do as I say otherwise Aaron will die! Does that answer your question?" Paddy shouted "Robert I need you to keep pressure on it so he doesn't bleed out" Paddy looked at Robert.

"Okay ok!" Robert frantically nodded his head as he placed his hand back over Aaron's wound and he kept one hand under Aaron's head to support it.

"Where's Alyssa?" Aaron coughed.

"She's with your mum." Adam looked down Aaron and then back at Gordon "We're going to kill you" Adam pointed at Gordon.

"Just you try" Gordon scoffed.

"With pleasure!" Cain shouted as he ran forwards and punched Gordon "That's for my nephew!" He shouted as he snatched the gun out of Gordon's hand and he pointed it straight at his head.

"You wouldn't" Gordon said when he saw Cain pointing the gun at him.

"You wanna bet?" Cain placed his finger on the trigger ready to fire.

"So now you protect your vulnerable nephew. You didn't care about him when he was a kid, what's changed?" Gordon wiped away the blood coming out of his mouth.

"I've always cared about Aaron. I just never showed it" Cain looked over his shoulder and saw that Aaron was in a severe amount of pain "I'm sorry Aaron."

"It's fine Cain. I'm used to people giving me a rough time" Aaron gave Cain a weak smile.

"You shouldn't be used to it. You don't deserve to be treated like that" Cain said before he looked at Paddy "Paddy, is he going to be ok?" Cain asked.

"He's hurt really bad, Cain." Paddy looked up at Cain. "I don't know if he'll survive it".

"I'm right here you know! Ahh!" Aaron winced.

Andy walked over to Gordon and so did Adam and Sam "Can we get a few more punches in? Or do you want to finish him off?" Andy asked.

"The ambulance will be in about 10 minutes." Marlon looked at Aaron "Paddy mate, is he ok?"

"Marlon! I'm a vet not a doctor! Of course he's not ok. He's just been shot by his dad" Paddy looked up at Marlon "Where's Zak and those towels? He's losing too much blood!".

Robert saw that Aaron was going very pale and that his eyes rolled as the blood continued to leak out of his side "Hold on Aaron" Robert said.

"I'll try" Aaron winced.

Zak then ran into the room with a few hand towels and he passed them to Paddy grabbed the towels and then he looked back at Robert, "Robert I need you to move your hand so I can put these on the wound to help stop the bleeding, but once they're on I need you to hold them down to keep pressure on it".

"Yeah okay" Robert moved his hand so that Paddy could put the towels on the wound but then he quickly placed his hand back on Aaron's side to pressure the wound.

"Argh!" Aaron cried out in agony as Robert placed his hand back on his side.

"Sorry babe. I didn't want to hurt you" Robert looked down at Aaron with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay. It just hurts a lot" Aaron gritted his teeth when he felt more pain.

"Aaron, You're ok" A tear trickled down Robert's cheek "Just focus on my ugly mug" Robert gave a fake laugh.

"One, I'm not ok because I've been shot. And two, you're very handsome but dry your eyes. It doesn't make you look good" Aaron joked to lighten the mood.

"All very good points. I'm sorry that I've let you down" Robert sniffled as he tried to stop crying.

"No you haven't. Stop thinking that you have" Aaron coughed.

"But I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, ever again" Robert looked confused.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. I'll be alright, I always pull through in the end" Aaron winced.

"Yeah you do. Please don't leave me Aaron" Robert shed more tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me for life" Aaron forced a smiled.

"Good, that's how I want it to be" Robert smiled at Aaron.

Both Aaron and Robert were oblivious to the fact that Adam, Andy, Sam and Cain were standing around Gordon arguing about what to do with him. Robert then looked at Paddy "He's going to be okay, right?".

"I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood." Paddy stood up and walked towards where Gordon was.

"Story of my life. Aaron Dingle always getting himself into trouble" Aaron sighed.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, because your my Aaron" Robert rocked Aaron back and forth.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" Aaron smiled.

"I know, but I'm your idiot" Robert smiled back at Aaron.

"And I love you for it" Aaron coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Try not to cough, babe" Robert said as he remembered watching a true crime program, and he knew that if you are shot you should fight the urge to cough.

"Painful isn't it being shot" Gordon called over to Aaron.

Robert looked at Gordon "Shut it you scumbag! You're lucky that I don't punch your lights out!" Robert said in a furious voice and then he looked up at Marlon "Where's that flaming ambulance, it's been well over ten minutes" Robert then looked at Andy.

"Don't worry Rob. They'll be here soon" Andy turned and looked at Aaron and Robert "You okay Aaron?"

"Just peachy." Aaron said sarcastically.

Meanwhile outside Moira was asking the police officer about what was happening. She then walked towards Chas and Alyssa with an worried look on her face. "Alyssa sweetheart, go and wait in the car I need to talk to Moira" Chas let go of Alyssa.

"Is it about Daddy? Has someone been hurt?" Alyssa asked when she saw the look of worry on Moira's face.

"Now please!" Chas sent Alyssa to wait in the car "What's happened? Has someone been shot?" Chas asked.

"Someone has been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who" Moira said.

"I can't stand it any longer. Keep Alyssa outside!" Chas shouted to Moira as she ran into the house. Chas ran up the stairs and into her granddaughters room, when she saw Robert cradling Aaron on the floor and her heart sank "Aaron! Sweetheart! Oh my god!" Chas knelt down next to Aaron and Robert.

"Hi mum" Aaron winced.

"Don't worry love, you'll be ok" Chas stroked Aaron's cheek.

"Chas can you put pressure on his wound please?" Robert looked at Chas.

"Yeah ok" Chas quickly placed both of her hands on Aaron's side to hold down the towels that were covering his wound.

Robert moved his hand and wiped Aaron's blood onto his pyjama trousers, then he grabbed Aaron's hand and raised it to his lips "How have you put up with me for six years?".

"I don't know. But I'm still married to you, so that says something" Aaron winced.

"You're right, it does" Robert kissed Aaron's hand.

"I'm always right when it comes to you" Aaron said as he closed his eyes when he felt more pain.

"True, but keep your eyes open babe" Robert held Aaron's hand to his lips.

"Sorry, It just really hurts!" Aaron apologised.

"I know babe. Squeeze my hand when you feel pain, I can take it" Robert said quickly.

"I don't want to hurt you. You'll end up having a hand like I have when we watch horror movies" Aaron looked at his and Robert's hands and realised that they were holding the same hands that had their wedding rings on "And no you can't, unless you want your wedding ring imbedded in your finger?".

"Divorce will never be an option then" Robert joked.

"Good. Because I'm never letting you go again" Aaron tightened his grip on Robert's hand.

"I'm never letting you go ever again either, I love you" Robert leaned down and kissed Aaron on the lips.

"I love you too Robert" Aaron said as he and Robert kissed.

"Some husband you are" Gordon scoffed at Robert "You've let him down too many times. So how can you even mean what you say".

"I mean every word I say!" Robert glared at Gordon "Andy can you punch him for me please?" Robert then looked back down at Aaron "I swear on my life, I do love you. You're everything to me".

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I married you" Aaron started to tear up.

"What was the other reason?" Gordon sniggered.

"I love him with all my heart!" Aaron shouted to Gordon as tears trickled down his face.

Andy then punched Gordon in the face and Adam pull the back pack away from Gordon. Adam looked inside it and then he showed it to Cain and Andy. The police ran in with the paramedics. Cain, Andy, Sam, Adam and Paddy moved away from Gordon to allow the police to arrest him and the paramedics wrapped a bandage around Aaron's wound and then they moved Aaron onto a Gurnee and wheeled him out of the Room. Andy passed his jacket to Robert so that he could cover up his bare chest "Thanks Andy" Robert put the jacket on and zipped it up. Robert followed closely behind the paramedics and he grabbed Aaron's hand as he was wheeled out of the house. Chas, Cain, Andy, Adam, Marlon, Paddy, Sam and Zak followed after Aaron and Robert and the police walked Gordon out of the house in handcuffs.

Alyssa saw the paramedics wheeling Aaron towards the ambulance so she got out of the car and started to run towards her dad's "Daddy!" she shouted as she approached Aaron and Robert.

"Hey Alyssa, I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Aaron looked at Alyssa as he spoke. Liv, Moira, Lisa, Belle, Victoria and Charity all ran over to Aaron. "Lisa can you look after Alyssa tonight?" Aaron asked in a weary voice.

"Yes, of coarse. Aaron love" Lisa said to Aaron.

Alyssa then noticed that the police were walking Gordon to one of the patrol cars, she ran over to them and shouted "Wait!".

"Hello Alyssa. How's Aaron" Gordon looked over at the ambulance and saw everyone including Aaron and Robert starring back at him "Mind you... in my honest opinion he brought it on himself. Hurts doesn't it Aaron!" Gordon shouted over to Aaron.

"You bastard!" Alyssa shouted at Gordon.

"Now that's not very nice. If you're not carful, you'll end up being like Aaron" Gordon glared at Alyssa "You don't want to be a bad little girl do ya?".

"Oh yeah? well how's this then!" Alyssa shouted as she then kicked Gordon in the groin and he fell to his knees in pain "That's for raping my dad!" Alyssa then punched Gordon in the face and he fell flat onto the ground "And that's for shooting him!" Alyssa then walked back over to her family as the police picked Gordon up and shoved him into the back of a police car.

"That's my brave girl" Aaron said as he was loaded into the ambulance.

"Al, stay with Lisa!" Robert said as he got into the ambulance with Aaron. Everyone else got into their cars and they started to drive to the hospital. Whilst they were in the ambulance driving to the hospital one of the paramedics put an oxygen mask on Aaron to help him breath and she started to ask Robert some questions about Aaron. "He was shot by his dad about thirty five minutes ago. I did put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Will he be ok?" Robert looked up at the woman.

"He's lost a significant amount blood. But you did the right thing by keeping pressure on the wound, he has a good chance of surviving because you did that. But he's in a lot of pain because the bullet is still lodged in his side, that's why he is still bleeding. I'm giving him an antiseptic to numb the pain. Keep talking to him, try to keep him conscious for as long as you can. It's critical that hr stays awake for as long as possible". The paramedic went back to trying to numb the pain in Aaron's side so that he was more comfortable.

"You're going to be fine, babe" Robert brushed Aaron's hair to the side just like how he had it everyday. Aaron turned his head to face his husband, and Robert saw the look of fear in his eyes again "Don't worry I'm here, I'm going to stay with you. Just stay calm babe". Aaron listened to every word that came out of Robert's mouth and he started to cry "Hey, hey it's alright baby. You're going to be ok. Trust me" Robert wiped away Aaron's tears with his thumb and he gave Aaron a gentle smile. Aaron held out his hand and Robert grabbed it with both of his hands "Just hang on Aaron, hang on for me" Robert kissed Aaron's hand but then he noticed that Aaron's eyes were slowly closing "No, no, no Aaron. You're strong, keep your eyes open. Come on babe, think about Alyssa" Robert started to cry. Aaron saw Robert crying and squeezed Robert's hand to show that he was going to fight to stay awake "That's my brave Aaron. That's my gorgeous grease monkey, just hold on baby". Robert carried on talking to Aaron the whole way to the hospital. Aaron was then taken out of the ambulance and the doctors rushed him into a room to preform a operation that would remove the bullet. Robert ran along side the Gurnee until a nurse stood in front of him and held him back "Aaron, I'll see you very soon!" Robert called to Aaron as he watched him disappear into the operating theatre.

"Sir, you need to go and sit in the waiting room whilst your friend is in surgery" the nurse said.

"He's my husband. He's just been shot" Robert said in a panic.

"Okay sir, but you still need to wait. He will be in surgery for a while" The nurse pointed Robert to the waiting area.


	9. Robert's many fears

Robert paced around the waiting room for forty minutes before Chas ran in with everybody else "Robert is he ok?" Chas asked when she saw Robert.

"He's in surgery. He's been in there for forty minutes" Robert looked up at everyone.

Andy then walked over to his brother and hugged him "He'll be ok Rob."

"I'm scared Andy" Robert began to cry "I'm scared that I'll lose him" Robert sobbed.

"Aaron will make it out of that room alive" Victoria walked over and hugged her brother's.

They all sat in the waiting room for four hours, Robert's leg was bouncing nervously, he was twiddling his thumbs and he would occasionally stand up and pace around the room "What if he dies in there? What if it goes wrong?" Robert started to panic again.

"He'll be fine Rob. Nothing bad is going to happen to him" Andy tried to calm his brother.

"He was losing conciseness in the ambulance on the way here. He went very pale and I had to keep talking to him to keep him awake. He's lost too much blood. He was bleeding on the way here because the bullet was still in his side, and it was causing him more pain" Robert ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth around the room.

"Rob you need to stay calm" Andy said in a soft voice.

"How can I stay calm? When he's in there fighting for his life and I've let him down, again" Robert started to cry.

"You haven't let him down" Paddy interrupted.

"I should be the one in there, I should've been the one who was shot. He doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore then he already has been" Robert sat down and he covered his eyes with both his hands "I've broken my promise to protect him".

"Stop talking like that. Aaron would have a go at you, if he saw you like this" Adam sat up.

"I wish that he was telling me to toughen up" Robert sank into his chair "I need him to be ok".

"Well I'll be Aaron for you then." Adam stood up and puffed out his chest to act like Aaron "Come on Robert you idiot, stop crying and man up. It doesn't look good on ya".

"Thanks Adam, but I don't fancy snogging you" Robert shook his head.

"No harm in trying" Adam sat back down in his chair.

"He should be out of there by now" Chas said.

"I should've kept him safe. It was my job to look after him, I failed to protect him" Robert bit his lip.

"Sugden, will you stop?" Cain looked at Robert "Sort yourself out or I'll make you drink out of the welly again. And I'll tie you up and put you in the boot of my car again" Cain snapped.

"I'm never doing that again. Weirdest stag night game ever. And I'd rather not be in the boot of a car again" Robert started to bite his finger nails.

"Excuse me, are you Aaron Dingle's family?" The nurse walked over and looked at everyone.

"yeah. Is he ok?" Robert quickly stood up and looked at the nurse.

"We've managed to bring him out of cardiac arrest and he's out of surgery". The nurse looked around at everyone who was stood in front of her

"His heart stopped?" Robert covered his moth with his hand because of the shock "Is he ok?"

"He's stable, and he's awake" The nurse nodded at Robert.

"Oh thank you" Chas whispered as she stood up.

"Can we see him?" Moira asked.

"Yes, you can see him. Follow me" the nurse led Robert and the rest of the family to Aaron's hospital room.

Robert walked into the room and he was closely followed by Chas and everybody else. They walked into a room and saw Aaron in the hospital bed "Aaron!" Robert ran over to Aaron's bedside "Oh baby, thank god you're alright." Robert kissed Aaron's forehead as he spoke.

"Hiya Rob." Aaron looked at Robert "Babe have you been crying?" Aaron slowly sat up in the hospital bed.

"Is it that obvious?" Robert asked.

"It is when your eyes are red. Toughen up you idiot" Aaron raised one eyebrow as he spoke.

"Sorry, I was scared that I'd lost you" Robert wiped away his tears.

"You scare to easily. I told you that I would pull through in the end, didn't I?" Aaron smiled.

"And you're always right when it comes to me" Robert chuckled.

"Very true" Aaron held out his hand and Robert grabbed it in an instant.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Chas asked.

"Like I've just been shot. But I feel ok" Aaron smiled at his mum "Is Alyssa ok?".

"She's fine. Lisa is having Alyssa at her house for the night" Liv smiled at her brother.

"Good. She's safe there" Aaron let out the breathe that he had been holding in without realising it.

"Robert's been going out of his head worrying about you" Andy said.

"Has he now?" Aaron grinned and he turned back to Robert.

"Err yeah. I love you Aaron and I can't bear the thought of losing you. Cain even threatened to make me drink out of the welly again. And he said that he was going to tie me up, and put me in the boot of his car again" Robert laughed.

"He wouldn't shut up. It was either that or doing an impression of Chucky" Cain crossed his arms and smirked.

Robert looked at Cain with a confused look "How do you know that I'm scared of...?" Robert noticed the guilty look on Aaron's face again "Mr Aaron Dingle".

"What? I couldn't help it. They got it out of me. What would you have preferred, the welly and being tied up in the boot of a car or my uncle doing an impression of Chucky?" Aaron tilted his head and looked at Robert.

"The welly!" Robert said in a high pitched voice that made everyone laugh.

"Oh Robert" Aaron shook his head.

"What?" Robert asked.

"It's a good job that I love you" Aaron smiled and he winked at Robert.

"I love you too. But there's only one thing that scares me more than Chucky" Robert sighed.

"What's that?" Victoria asked.

"Aaron telling me off for crying" Robert laughed.

"Good!" Aaron grinned.

"Who scares you more Aaron or Cain?" Paddy asked.

"Please don't be mad at me, but it's Aaron. It's terrifying when he has a go at me for being a cry baby" Robert laughed "Last Halloween he played a prank on me. He pretended to be a burglar and he pretended to break into the house. I ran for my life when I saw him, he grabbed me around the neck with his arm, and he threw me onto the floor and he handcuffed my hands behind my back and then he pulled me to my feet again."

"What happened?" Belle asked.

"He threw me onto the sofa and covered my mouth with his hand. I was screaming and shouting for my darling husband to come and save me. He sat on top of me and shouted at me to stop yelling for my husband he then grabbed a handful of my hair. I kept screaming, he started to laugh and he then took the balaclava off, he got off of me, and he pulled me to my feet and unlocked the handcuffs. One of the scariest moments of my life. Worth all of the hugs and kisses afterwards though" Robert stared to laugh.

"Your face when I pranked you was priceless" Aaron giggled.

"How good is Alyssa with a Nerf gun?" Cain asked Aaron.

"She's a crack shot. Why?" Aaron looked confused.

"She might be using a certain someone for target practice very soon. And I'm filming it" Cain smiled.

"Damn it. Can I at least wear protective gear this time?" Robert looked at Aaron with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but afterwards I want to have a go" Aaron smirked.

"Why do you want to shoot me with a nerf gun? You're also a crack shot" Robert looked worried.

"Because I can. And I need to even out the score" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"Sneaky little grease monkey" Robert smiled.

"And proud of it" Aaron winked at Robert.


	10. Always

After one hour, everyone went home but Robert stayed at the hospital with Aaron. Robert slept in the chair next to Aaron's hospital bed. But after a few hours he woke up when he heard a faint whisper, he opened his eyes and saw Aaron moving around in his sleep and muttering something but it wasn't very clear what he was saying.

Robert sat up and held Aaron's hand "Sshh Aaron, calm down babe. I'm here" Robert tried to calm his husband but Aaron woke up screaming.

"Robert!" Aaron cried out, he was panting and sweating.

"It's okay babe, I'm here. It was just a nightmare" Robert said in a soft voice and rubbed Aaron's back.

"Oh Not again" Aaron sighed as his breathing levelled out.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"He shot you" Aaron started to cry "It was like, you swapped places with me" Aaron looked at Robert.

"He can't hurt us, he's going back to prison" Robert wiped away Aaron's tears with his thumb "The doctor said that you can come home tomorrow".

"You're still wearing your pyjama bottoms?" Aaron's lips curled into a half smile.

"I didn't have time to change" Robert chuckled.

"Andy's jacket looks good on you" Aaron chuckled.

"I've only been wearing this for a few hours and I'm starting to miss my leather jacket" Robert smiled.

"Are you hurt?" Aaron asked when he noticed the blood on Robert's trousers. His voice was full of concern as he worried that Robert could have also been hurt as he fought with Gordon.

Robert followed Aaron's gaze and he saw the large blood print on his leg "Only a few bruises and the cut on my head from being hit with a lamp. But no, that blood's yours." Robert said when he heard the concerned tone in Aaron's voice.

"Let me see" Aaron nodded at Robert so that he would show him the injury on the back of his head. Robert turned his head slightly so that Aaron could have a look at the slit that was under his hair. Aaron moved away Robert's blood splattered blonde hair with both of his hands, he saw the large cut and that it had been stitched up.

"One of the doctors stitched it up whilst you were asleep. He wanted me to go into another room but I didn't want to leave you" Robert then turned back around to face Aaron and he saw the worried look in his husband's eyes "Don't worry Aaron. I'm fine, honest" Robert held Aaron's hand.

"I'm so sorry Rob" Aaron sighed.

"For what? You didn't hurt me" Robert wiped away Aaron's tears.

"Didn't I? It's because of me that you and Alyssa could've been killed. I couldn't even protect you from my own... I couldn't protect you from Gordon" Aaron said with a defeated tone in his voice.

"You did protect us. Non of this is your fault" Robert stroked Aaron's cheek.

"He whispered something into her ear, I could tell that it terrified her. And I think I know what he said to her" Aaron shivered.

"I think that I do too. But don't think about that, it will just bring back bad memories" Robert knew that Aaron was thinking about everything that Gordon had put him through.

"He wanted to kill me and you, and he wanted to..." Aaron bit the skin under his lip.

"Aaron, don't do that to yourself. We're all fine. Al is safe, you're safe and I'm safe. He's going to be locked up again he won't be coming after any of us ever again" Robert stood up and sat on the hospital bed and he hugged Aaron.

"We're going to have to go to court again aren't we?" Aaron asked as he held on to Robert.

"Yeah, but everything will be ok. I promise you that we'll be safe again. You'll be safe again" Robert cooed into Aaron's ear as he held him for what felt like hours.

At 11:00am the nurse walked in to give Aaron some more pain relief and he was told that he could go home. At 2:30pm Cain came back to the hospital with some clothes for Aaron and Robert, and then he drove them back to Home farm. Robert helped Aaron out of the car and into their house and sat him down on the sofa before going into the kitchen to get Aaron something to eat and drink. Robert was aware of the fact that Chas and Moira had come around and cleaned up all of the blood that was on the carpet of Alyssa's bedroom. Robert made Aaron a bacon sarnie and a strong cup of coffee. He then walked back into the living room, he handed Aaron his sandwich, he placed the mug of coffee on the coffee table and he watched Aaron eat.

"You need to eat too" Aaron said when he noticed Robert watching him.

"No I'm good." Robert waved away Aaron's words of concern.

"Robert" Aaron put the sandwich back onto the plate and then he placed it to the side of him "What's wrong?" Aaron placed his hand on Robert's knee.

"You were so scared when you were fighting with him. I saw it in your eyes" Robert placed his hand on top Aaron's hand "You're covered in cuts and bruises"

"I was scared, but the thought of you and Alyssa being put in danger scared me more then Gordon did". Aaron said in a soft voice "Cuts and bruises fade over time".

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I'll always be here to protect you and Alyssa." Robert reassured Aaron.

"I'll always be scared that I won't be able to protect my family" Aaron sighed "Is she okay?"

"Al is fine. She's just a little shaken up" Robert said softly.

"So that's two kid's bedrooms that he has crept into. I'm just glad that we got there before he did anything to her" Aaron remembered the constant fear and dread that he had to deal with when his father would abuse him when he was a bad kid.

"I wouldn't let him lay a finger on her. She will never go though anything like what you went through" Robert moved closer to Aaron and put his arm around him.

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder "What would I do without you ay?" Aaron asked.

"You'd be shooting a wall with a nerf gun" Robert tried to lighten the mood.

"I'll be gentle with you, but Cain will want to have a go at firing bullets at you and so will Zak, Charity, Mum and Liv" Aaron smiled.

"It's a good job that I can climb trees then" Robert smiled.

"That won't stop my uncle. He'd just climb up the tree after you, and I'll have to stand on the ground below the tree. Ready to catch you if he pushes you off of a branch." Aaron chuckled.

"Andy would be laughing his head off if I fell out of a tree and you having to catch me" Robert laughed.

After Aaron had finished eating he and Robert both stood up to start Aaron's physio. Robert had to hold Aaron's wrist's and Aaron held onto Robert's wrist's but he concentrated on walking forwards slowly as he starred at his feet. For a few minutes Robert slowly guided Aaron around the downstairs of their home. After a thirty minutes Robert slowly let go of Aaron's wrist's and he took a few steps back. Aaron had both of his hands on the small table behind him to hold him up.

"Aaron, if you can't do it just tell me" Robert worried that Aaron was trying too hard to push himself to walk on his own.

"I need to try" Aaron pushed himself up but he still had one hand on the table.

"Okay. Just take small steps. Slowly, I promise that I'll catch you if you fall" Robert held out his arms ready to catch Aaron and to encourage his husband to try and walk. He had originally heisted to let Aaron try to walk on his own because he was still very weak and Robert knew it. But he knew that Aaron would not be told that he could not do something.

Aaron hesitated but he put one foot forward and he had both arms out sideways to help balance himself. Aaron looked down at the floor to watch his feet.

"Small steps Aaron!" Robert bent his knees slightly but he still held out his arms for Aaron.

Aaron wobbled a little and Robert's heart jumped into his throat, as he took a sudden step forward to catch Aaron if he lost his footing. Aaron regained his balance, and he looked up at Robert to show him that he was okay. Robert nodded at him to show that he understood. Aaron looked back down at his feet and he took a deep breathe, he was scared that he would fall and that Robert would think that he was weak. Aaron slowly lifted his foot and took another step forwards, but his legs could not take the strain and he fell.

Robert lunged forwards and caught Aaron as he fell "I've got you babe" Robert held Aaron up.

Aaron gripped Robert's upper arms as Robert caught him. "Argh God! Robert" Aaron felt a sharp pain coming from where he had been shot.

"I think that's enough for today" Robert moved one of his arms from Aaron's back and put it under his legs "Put your arms around my neck" Robert wrapped one arm around Aaron's back. Aaron knew what Robert was trying to do, so he complied with Robert's request by putting his arms around his husband's neck. Robert scooped Aaron up and carried him into the living room, he laid him down on the couch.

"Thanks babe" Aaron said in a defeated tone.

"Does it hurt?" Robert asked as he crouched down next to Aaron.

"A bit. It hurt when I fell" Aaron turned his head to face Robert.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Tell me if it get's worse".

"I will" Aaron gave Robert a weak smile.

"Are you sure that You're okay?" Robert was not convinced by Aaron's efforts to put him at ease.

"I'm fine Rob" Aaron reassured. However deep down Aaron was not okay, he felt weak and he felt that he was letting Robert down. He was still in pain but it was bearable enough that he could hide it from Robert.

"Alright. Do you want me to get you anything?" Robert asked.

"Can I have a pillow and a blanket please?" Aaron asked.

"Of course you can. I'll be back in a minute" Robert kissed Aaron on the forehead as he stood up and walked out of the room.

After his husband had left the room Aaron moved slightly and placed his hand against the wound on his waist. He winced when he felt another sharp jab of pain in his side. He shed a few tears when he thought about the desire that Gordon had to kill him and Robert. He then remembered what he had gone through as a child, that fear towards his own father remained even when he was safe at home with Robert. Gordon used to creep into his bedroom as a child to punish him, Aaron could not shake the thought from his head that Gordon had done it again, he broke into his home and watched Alyssa as she slept.

As Robert began to walk up the stairs he looked into the living room so that he could see if Aaron was alright 'I wish that he didn't hide his pain from me' Robert thought as he walked up the stairs to fetch Aaron his pillow and a blanket. Robert walked into his and Aaron's bedroom, he opened the closet and he pulled out a blanket "He's been through too much." Robert whispered to himself "He's trying to hide it, but I know that he's still in a lot of pain". Robert picked up the blanket and pillow and walked back downstairs and into the living room. He kneeled down next to Aaron and put the blanket over him. Aaron lifted his head and Robert slid the pillow underneath it "Is that more comfortable?"

"Yeah, thanks babe" Aaron smiled at Robert.

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek and then he handed him the TV remote. Robert then walked to his office to get some work done but he could not concentrate so he did some research into what murders think when they commit their crimes and how to get them the maximum sentence. After a few hours later the front door opened and Alyssa ran in.

Alyssa ran into the living room and saw that Aaron was lying on the sofa "Daddy!" She ran around and hugged Aaron.

"Ah!" Aaron exclaimed when Alyssa squeezed him tightly around the chest, she had accidently pressed her elbow on Aaron's gun shot wound.

"Sorry daddy!" she quickly let go of Aaron and moved back.

"It's okay princess" Aaron smiled at his daughter "I'm just a little delicate at the moment".

Lisa then walked into the living room with Belle "Hiya Aaron Love." Lisa said.

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked.

"Hi, I'm better then I was. Thanks for looking after her" Aaron smiled at Lisa and Belle.

Robert then walked in to check on Aaron when he saw Lisa, Belle and Alyssa. "Daddy!" Alyssa ran at Robert and he hugged her.

"Hi Al, are you ok?." Robert asked as his daughter hugged him tightly "Hi Lisa, hi Belle" Robert said when he saw Lisa and Belle smiling at him and Alyssa.

"Hiya Robert. How's your head" Belle asked.

"It's okay now, one of the doctors stitched up the cut" Robert smiled.

"I see that you have our Aaron well taken care of" Lisa looked back at Aaron and then at Robert.

Before Robert could say anything Chas walked in "I've brought a movie for us to watch and I've ordered a pizza" Chas then saw everyone.

"Hi mum" Aaron said.

"Hiya Chas" Robert said as he let go of Alyssa.

"Hey you two" Chas smiled at Aaron and then at Robert.

"Do you want us to have Alyssa to stay at ours again tonight?" Lisa asked.

"Is that okay with you?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Both of you look like you need the rest" Lisa smiled and then walked out of the house with Belle and Alyssa.

"So what have you two been up to?" Chas asked as she sat down in the armchair.

"I haven't been able to do anything really" Aaron looked at Robert.

"We did a few minutes of physio but Aaron found it hard to walk without me holding onto him." Robert said as he sat on the arm of the sofa behind Aaron.

"I did fall and Robert had to carry me back in here." Aaron sighed.

"Are you ok?" Chas was concerned that her son had hurt himself.

"I'm ok. I just don't have the strength to walk on my own yet" Aaron reassured his mother that he was alright, but Robert was not convinced however he stayed quiet so he did not worry Chas.

"Good because... I have a good movie here, and I want to spend some time with the both of you" Chas opened the plastic bag to retrieve the DVD that she had brought.

"I don't know mum. You have a very different taste in movies compared to me and Robert" Aaron knew that his mum would have brought a romance film or something with vampires in. Aaron then remembered what film saga his mum loved "Oh no" he muttered under his breath.

Chas then pulled out the DVD and held it up "One of the greatest movies of all time" Chas grinned as she got up to put the DVD in the player.

"Psst, Robert" Aaron whispered.

Robert lowered his head to listen to what was about to say "Yes Aaron" Robert whispered.

"Her favourite films are: all of the Twilight movies, The note book, Aladdin, and Magic Mike" Aaron gritted his teeth.

"Really? The notebook?" Robert whispered.

"Just be glad that she's not drunk and singing a whole new world. Or making you watch Magic Mike on your twenty-sixth birthday" Aaron shuddered as he spoke.

"She made you watch Magic Mike?" Robert raised both eyebrows.

"She tried to persuade me to watch it with her. I just wanted to watch a horror movie." Aaron closed his eyes tight.

"Did you watch it?" Robert asked.

"I locked my bedroom door and I climbed out of the window and hid at Adam and Vic's place for a few hours. I was so happy when I saw you there. Adam put Wrong Turn on and I cuddle you because you got scared, I remember you trying to climb over me because you were so scared. I had to hold you to stop you from escaping" Aaron said "You were lying on my chest and I kissed you so that you calmed down. Do you remember?"

"Yes I remember. What happened when you got home?" Robert asked.

"I walked in on her when she was very drunk, dressed as a Rabbit again and singing along to Aladdin. That has scarred me for life" Aaron said and he noticed that Robert was giggling.

Chas then turned around and smiled "Aaron do you remember when we watched the first Twilight together?" Chas asked.

"Uh yeah, I remember. But I don't remember all of it" Aaron tilted his head to the side.

"That's because you fell asleep before it got to the best part" Chas sat down in the armchair. The pizza arrived and Chas paid the guy, she walked back into the living room and place the food on the coffee table.

"Mum, did you have to order all of this food?" Aaron asked when he saw the four boxes of food that Chas had bought.

"I had a coupon and I never waste a good deal" Chas said as she grabbed a big slice of margarita pizza.

"Here we go" Aaron sighed, he sat up and picked up a potato wedge from one of the boxes.

Robert moved from the arm of the couch, to lying on the sofa so he was directly behind Aaron. Robert was lying on his back and he was looking at His husband. Aaron looked over his shoulder and saw Robert behind him "I need a hug" Robert said in a pouty voice.

Aaron lied down against Robert "be gentle with me" Aaron smiled as Robert put one arm around him and there fingers intertwined.

"Always" Robert whispered.

"Are you team Edward or Jacob?" Chas asked.

"Err" Robert looked at Aaron "Which one's which?" Robert whispered to his husband. Chas did not notice because her gaze remained fixed on the TV.

"Jacob is the wolf, Edward is the vampire" Aaron whispered.

"Err. Team Jacob" Robert did not practically like the movie, but he knew that Chas wanted to spend time with her son and him.

"What about you Aaron?" Chas asked.

"Uh, team Jacob" Aaron hated the movie but he wanted his mum to be happy.

"I'm team Edward. Of course, he's very sexy" Chas said. She did not see the awkward look on both Aaron and Robert's face. "Give me a man that glitters in the sun like diamonds any day. I wouldn't kick him out of bed". Chas knew that this would make Aaron feel uncomfortable but she did not notice that Aaron was pretending to gag and Robert was giggling.

After watching the movie for an hour Chas looked over at the couch when she realised that Robert and Aaron had been quiet for a while. A warm smile grew across her face when she saw that Aaron and Robert were both asleep. Robert was holding Aaron, they were holding hands and both of their foreheads were touching.

Chas stood up from her seat and turned the television off. She turned around and walked over to the sofa with a blanket "Aaww. Sleep tight boys" Chas said as she carefully put the blanket over her sleeping son and her son in-law. Chas then picked up her belongings and walked out of the house. Locking the front door behind her and drove back to the village.

Robert stirred from his slumber when he heard the door lock and a car drive away. Robert looked around the room, he noticed the all of Chas's stuff had gone, therefore signalling that his mother in-law had gone home. Robert smiled when he saw that his husband was fast asleep. Robert moved up slightly so that he would be more comfortable, he was very careful not to wake the sleeping younger man. Aaron groaned in his sleep before he unknowingly placed his head on Robert's chest. As he slept Aaron moved his hand and placed it on Robert's chest. "Even when you're asleep, you're so beautiful." Robert whispered so that he did not wake up Aaron. Robert moved his own arm and loosely clasped Aaron's wrist that was on his chest "Oh Aaron. What do you do to me? You've been hurt so many times, but you always manage to come out on top. You're my wonderful guardian angel. I would be lost without you". Robert planted a soft but long kiss on Aaron's head causing Aaron to groan again in his sleep. Robert broke the kiss but he did not want to close his eyes. He was happy to just watch Aaron sleep and observe the small flickering of Aaron's long eyelashes as he dreamt "I love you so much. You have everything I need and could possibly want, you're everything to me. My beautiful Aaron." Robert smiled as he held Aaron close and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. His mind was at ease now that Aaron was safe once again. Robert reminded himself of his promise to be there for Aaron and to protect him. Robert would do anything within his power to keep his husband safe.


	11. Robert's worst fears come to life

The next morning Aaron opened his eyes, he let his eyes adjust to the bright light that streamed in through the curtains. He looked up and saw that Robert was still asleep but that he was muttering something "Sshh Robert. Calm down babe" Aaron cooed.

"Nooo, Aaron" Robert murmured as his head started to move from side to side "Aaron" Robert moaned in his sleep.

"I'm here Rob. Sshh" Aaron spoke in a soft voice.

"No! Get away from him!" Robert cried out "Don't hurt him!" Robert's breathing increased as he shouted in his sleep.

Aaron sat up "Robert! It's ok. Wake up babe!" Aaron started to shake Robert, so that he would wake him up from his nightmare.

"Get off him!" Robert was thrashing around as he slept "Please stop hurting him. Leave him alone! Aaron!" Robert started to cry "Aaron! Everything will be ok! I love you!"

"Robert! Wake up!" Aaron shouted as he continued to shake his husband.

Robert's eyes flung open and he quickly sat up. Robert was panting and crying, he then looked at Aaron "Oh my god, Aaron. I'm sorry Baby" Robert hugged Aaron tightly and continued to cry into his husband's chest.

Aaron hugged Robert back and rocked him from side to side "Sshh, It's ok Rob. I'm here. It was just bad dream" Aaron cooed into Robert's ear and stroked his blonde hair.

Robert made fists as he gripped the back of Aaron's top "I swear on my life that I tried to stop him. But I couldn't get to you in time" Robert sobbed into Aaron's top making it damp "He was... he was abusing you again, and hitting you. I really tried to stop him. But I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me Aaron".

"There's nothing to forgive. It was just a nightmare" Aaron kissed Robert on the head "I'm fine. I'm safe. We are safe" Aaron rubbed Robert's back; making circles on his back to calm him.

"I love you Aaron. You mean the world to me." Robert smiled after hearing Aaron's comforting words. He snuggled into Aaron's arms.

"I love you too Robert. I know that I'm safe with you. I would trust you with my life" Aaron kissed Robert on the forehead again.

"Are you sure? I was a right ass to you before. I hurt you so many times in the past, even when I said that I loved you. I used you to feed my own selfish needs. I bullied you about your scars, about you being gay, I threatened you. I even tied you to a radiator and held a gun to your head" Robert started to cry harder when he thought about all the hurt that he had put Aaron through when they were having an affair "I'm a monster. How can you love me after all of that? I wouldn't trust myself with a box of eggs. Let alone someone's life". Robert could not help but think about the possibility of pushing Aaron away and never getting him back.

"You were an ass and you were a bully, but... you proved that you loved me. You saved my life when I broke my ankle when I was out running, you talked me back from the edge of a quarry, you rushed me to hospital when I collapsed at the scrapyard, you made me feel safe enough to tell you about what happened to me when I was a kid, you stood by me and comforted me for months of investigations and court days." Aaron released Robert from his embrace, wiped away Robert's tears with his thumb and held Robert's face in his hands "You're not a monster. You protected me from everything since I told you about the abuse, and every moment afterwards. For six years you have been a loving and caring husband to me. You've protected me from the monster that wanted to hurt me. I'm happy with you and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. Believe me when I say that I know what true monsters are, they do very bad things. Things that are worse then bullying people about having scars that riddle someone's body. And you Mr Robert Sugden... are not a monster. You're my guardian angel and our daughter's amazing dad. You have looked after both of us for years and I know that you will look after me for as long as there is air in your lungs and a beating in your heart" Aaron gave Robert a warm smile and placed his forehead against Robert's forehead.

"You're my beautiful angel, Aaron. You're my Aaron and I love you with all of my heart" Robert smiled back at Aaron and rubbed his nose against his husband's nose.

"We protect each other no matter what. I'll never let you down. I promise" Aaron's blue eyes twinkled and Robert kissed him on he lips.

"You don't have to promise me anything. You could never let me down no matter how hard you try. I'll always be at your side to look after you and to protect you" Robert hugged Aaron and placed his head on his shoulder.

"And I will do the same until the day I die" Aaron placed a hand on the back of Robert's head and his other hand on Robert's back. Aaron had to tell Robert something but he knew that it would hurt him to know what was going to happen that night that Gordon broke into Home farm and Robert was knocked unconscious. Even though it was killing Aaron to hide it from Robert, he knew that Robert would blame himself but he deserved to know what happened when he was out cold on the floor with blood slowly leaking out of the large cut on he back of his head. He decided that he would tell Robert later in the day before Alyssa came home from staying the night at Lisa's again.

That afternoon Robert had gone to David's shop to get some stuff for dinner and then he went to the Woolpack to have a quiet drink but Victoria noticed that her brother was acting strange and that he was a lot more quieter than usual.

"What's wrong Rob?" Victoria walked over and sat opposite Robert at one of the tables. She ignored the fact that Marlon was yelling at her to get back in the kitchen and to do her job.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it Vic" Robert said as he stroked the empty glass in front of him.

"Then why do you have a face like your precious car has just been stolen?" Victoria tried to make Robert talk about what was bothering him, but he just stayed quiet or gave her simple answers such as 'I don't want to talk about it' or 'it's nothing' or he would just give her the answer 'It's my problem and I'll deal with it, just leave me alone' However Victoria did not budge from her seat. Victoria then noticed that Andy had just walked into the pub, him and Robert had not always seen eye to eye but Robert and Andy had started to build the bridges between them "Hey Andy!" Victoria hollered for Andy to come over to where she was sat with Robert.

Andy approached the table where his siblings were sat "What's up?" Andy's smile faded when he saw the worried look on Robert's face "Rob, What's wrong? Are you ok?" He sat in the chair beside Robert.

"I'm fine. Will everyone just get off of my back? I'm meant to be staying strong for Aaron's sake" Robert realised what he had just said and he knew that Andy and Victoria would want to know what had happened.

"What do you mean? Why do you have to stay strong for Aaron? You can talk to him about anything, he loves you, he'll understand. Don't you love him anymore?" Victoria looked puzzled.

Robert was shocked "Of course I love him! Aaron's just..." Robert hesitated to say anything else when he saw that Adam walking towards him and his siblings

"What about Aaron? Has something happened? Is he alright?" Adam sat next to Victoria and looked at Robert with a panicked look on his face.

As they talked Cain was listening from where he was sat at the bar and he started to worry that something had happened to his nephew. Has Gordon hurt Aaron again without Robert knowing? Has Aaron self harmed again? Those thoughts buzzed around Cain's head like a wasp.

Robert took at deep breath and slowly exhaled "The truth is... I don't know if he is ok. He's hiding something from me. And I'm worried that something bad happened that night when Gordon broke into Home farm, I was uncurious for a while" Robert's leg was nervously bouncing "What if Gordon tried to... abuse Aaron again?" Robert rubbed the back of his neck "I had a nightmare that Gordon was punching Aaron and strapping him with a belt. Gordon was... hurting Aaron again" Robert hesitated to say the word. "I dreamt that I was trying to get to him to save him, the door was transparent but I couldn't open it. I could see everything that Gordon was doing to Aaron. I dreamed that Aaron was crying out in pain and that he was screaming my name; begging me to come and help him. And I couldn't do anything but shout his name and that everything was going to be Alright. I was shouting at Gordon to get away from him, not to hurt him and to get off of him" Robert put his hands over his eyes "I can still hear Aaron screaming. I couldn't protect my Aaron". Robert took his hands away from his eyes and he looked at Andy "I can't even protect him in my dreams. Why do I keep letting him down?".

Andy patted Robert on the back "Stop doing that to yourself. You haven't let him down for years. You've protected him since he told you about... it" Andy didn't know how to comfort his brother, Robert was scared that he would loose Aaron and Alyssa. Even Andy, Victoria and Adam knew that.

"I can't loose him. I need him by my side" Robert started to tear up but he quickly wiped away his tears so that he did not appear weak in front of people.

"You won't loose him. Trust me mate, Aaron is loyal to the people that he loves" Adam sat forward and gave Robert a reassuring smile "And he loves you and Alyssa, more than anything else in the world".

Back at Home farm, Aaron was trying to walk around the downstairs of his home but he fell and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Aaron held his side and then he looked down at it to see if it was infected. It was not infected but it was very painful. "Come on Aaron" Aaron tried to stand up but he did not have the strength. So even though it hurt a lot, he crawled on his hands and knees, to one of the walls in the hallway and let his head fall back against it "What would Robert think if he saw me like this? What goes through his mind when he sees me so weak and pathetic? He deserves better then a damaged man for a husband."

Aaron leaned against the wall and took his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached the contacts that started that were labelled under the letter R. The first and only contact that was under the letter R was Robert. He debated whether he should call Robert and tell him what had just happened and that he was in a lot of pain, but he decided against the idea because he wanted Robert to have a break from looking after him 24/7. Aaron just sat against the wall in the hallway and waited for Robert to come home or for his mum to walk in or for Cain to walk in with a few cans of larga and a shotgun to protect him.

"What am I going to say to him? I need to tell him. But how can I? It would break his heart." Aaron felt vulnerable, but not because he was home alone with no way to defend himself if anything were to happen. He felt vulnerable because he felt that he had let people down. Aaron started to cry when he thought about what he needed to tell Robert. Would it drive a wedge between them? Would Robert leave him? Could it mean the end of their marriage? "He won't want me if I tell him. He'd leave me and Alyssa. I can't take away her dad, she'd hate me for it. She needs her dad. I love him too much to not tell him, he'll understand, he'll be there for me. I can trust him to look after me. But what if he can't cope with knowing what happened? What if he stops loving me? Then what would I do? He'd want to have full custody of Alyssa. He has the money to look after her, he has a good lawyer. I'd loose my home, I'd have to move back in with my mum. I'd loose everything" Aaron sat in the same spot with his back against the wall for half an hour. Alone with his thoughts as he waited for Robert to come home. Aaron's mind started to race when darker thoughts came into his head "No. I can't, it would break Robert's, mum's, Victoria's, Adam's, Alyssa's, Cain's and everyone else's heart's if I..." Aaron thought about self harming but he had to put his family first, Chas's PTSD might come back, Alyssa would think that her world was crashing down around her. Cain would tell Chas and he would make sure that Aaron goes to see a counsellor, and Robert would be disappointed with him. He could have an affair and run off with some other guy. Why wouldn't he? He's done it before.

Whilst Aaron was thinking about all the possible scenarios that might play out if he told Robert the secret that was killing him in side ever since that night that Gordon had shot him. Robert was at the Woolpack with his brother and sister and Adam. They were trying to comfort him but Robert was beyond that now. He was terrified of loosing Aaron.

"Yesterday we had to start his physio and Aaron was doing fine. He was walking I had to hold onto his wrists to support him. But then we had to see if he could walk on his own." Robert ran his hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Why? No one can walk perfectly after being shot" Victoria asked.

"The doctor said that he needed to, but I didn't know that he was still so physically weak. He was doing ok to start off with, a few wobbles here and there but he managed to regain his balance. I was a few steps away from him, I was holding my arms out ready to catch him if he fell. I promised him that I would catch him. He took two steps without using something to help him balance, but his knees buckled and he fell. I lunged forwards and caught him, but as he fell his wound was causing him more pain. I had to carry him to the living room. I laid him down on the couch. We both fell asleep on the couch; I was holding him close and he was holding onto my hand. I woke up when Chas left. I didn't want to wake him up, because he's had a hard time sleeping because of constant nightmares and worrying about me and Al. I moved up a bit so I was more comfy, he groaned in his sleep but he didn't wake up, he rested his head on my chest and snuggled into me. After a few hours he had to wake me up, because I was having a nightmare."

"Where is he now?" Andy asked.

"He's at the house. He's too weak to be moved around the village. I asked him if he wanted to come to the pub with me but he said no, so I left him at the house so that he could rest" Robert looked at his watch "I should go back home. I've left him for too long" Robert stood up and said goodbye to Andy, Victoria and Adam.

Aaron had been sat in the same position for over two hours, before he heard a car pull up on the drive. Aaron listened to the sound of a key turning in the lock, and he watched as the front door opened. He turned his head and looked away, when he saw Robert walk into he house.

Robert saw that Aaron was sat hunched over on the floor, so he quickly put the shopping down by the front door and ran over to Aaron "Aaron! What's happened? Are you hurt?" Robert's eyes scanned over Aaron's body as he checked for any spots of blood.

"I'm fine" Aaron closed his eyes tightly as he slowly sat up so that he was sitting up right.

"Why are you sat on the floor?" Robert crouched down beside Aaron.

"I fell, when I tried to walk around. It hurt when I tried to get up, so I just crawled to where I'm sat now" Aaron sighed.

"Why didn't you go into the living room?" Robert asked.

"I can't move without being in pain. And I'm too tired to try and stand up again" Aaron looked at Robert "I didn't want to call you because, you've not left my side since it happened. I wanted you to have a break. So I just stayed here for about two hours. You needed to have a break from looking after me 24/7" Aaron winced in pain as he clutched his side.

Robert immediately saw that Aaron was in pain "C'mere babe" Robert scooped Aaron up and carried him into the living room "You're meant to be resting. I don't want to have a break, if you're in pain all of he time. You being ok is more important than the pub" Robert saw the defeated look on Aaron's face and he heard it in his voice.

"I felt useless. I had to try and walk on my own. You needed a break. You're exhausted Robert, I can see it as clear as day" Aaron murmured as Robert sat him down on the sofa.

"You're not useless. But you need to take things slow for a while. I'm here for you" Robert's reassuring smile dissipated when he saw the tears in Aaron's eyes. He crouched down in front of Aaron and wiped away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks "Babe what's wrong?" Robert asked.

"If I tell you it'll destroy us, you'd leave me. It would break your heart. You'd hate me" Aaron shook his head.

"I could never hate you, you're my Aaron. I won't leave you. I love you" Robert placed a hand on one of Aaron's knees.

"You wouldn't be saying that If I told you" Aaron shuddered at the thought of what he was about to tell Robert.

"Aaron, you're scaring me now. What's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything." Robert knew that Aaron was hiding something "Baby please, let me help." Robert was worried about Aaron, but he wanted to make him feel safe.

Aaron took a deep breath "You know when Gordon broke in and knocked you unconscious?" Aaron gulped.

"Yeah. What about it?" Robert was confused by how Aaron was acting but he knew that something was very wrong. Aaron covered his eyes with one hand and cried, Robert stroked Aaron's cheek "You can tell me Aaron. I'm going nowhere. I'm staying with you" Aaron slowly moved his hand away from his face and nodded. "You can trust me Aaron." Robert said in a soft voice.

"When you were unconscious... he whispered in my ear that he was going to make me pay. " Aaron ran his hand over his face "He said that he was going to... he said that he was going to rape me again" Aaron chocked on his tears.

Robert wanted to cry, but he did not want to make Aaron feel like a pathetic victim. Robert stood up and sat on the sofa next to Aaron "Come'ere baby" Robert hugged Aaron. He stroked Aaron's hair and held him tight as Aaron cried.

"I was so scared, Robert. I felt trapped again. I felt sick" Aaron sobbed.

"Sshh, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm not going anywhere, I'm never going to leave you, Aaron" Robert cooed.

"When you were unconscious...he pushed me onto the floor and I landed next to you. He sat on top of me and he tried to pull my trousers down... I kicked him and he fell off of me. I got up and so did he" Aaron cried "He grabbed me from behind, and he put his hand down my trousers and pressed himself against me. I pushed him away, but he punched me and grabbed me around my chest. That's when you woke up" Aaron told Robert everything that had happened whilst he was unconscious and it made Robert's heart break into a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry for not protecting you. I'm so sorry baby" Robert said as he fought to hold back his tears.

Aaron cried into Robert's chest for a while. Robert's deepest fears had come true; Gordon tried to hurt Aaron again, and that killed him inside. Aaron wanted to protect his family, but in doing that: he was put in danger. How could Robert comfort his husband? He could only hold Aaron and rock him back and forwards.

One hour later Alyssa arrived home, she hugged Aaron as soon as she walked into the living room "Daddy" Alyssa said as Aaron hugged her back.

Robert was stood in the doorway watching, but all he wanted to do was cry because of what Aaron had told him. Alyssa then hugged him and then they sat down for dinner. Marlon had bought round a chilli con carnie for them. After they had eaten, Robert helped Aaron back into the living room. Alyssa sat down in the arm chair with a artists sketchbook and a sharp pencil.

Aaron looked over at his daughter, and he saw the concentration on her face. She would occasionally look out of the living room window, that looked out to the driveway "What are you drawing?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa looked up from her sketch pad, she stood up and walked over to Aaron "Dad's car" she handed the sketchbook to Aaron and he looked at the drawing of Robert's car "It's not very good" Alyssa said.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron looked up at his daughter "It's amazing. You're very talented" he handed the sketchbook back to his daughter and she smiled.

"What's that?" Robert asked as he walked into the living room, and saw that Alyssa was holding her sketchbook. Alyssa passed Robert the book and he smiled when he saw the drawing. "It's a very good drawing of my car" he handed the book back to her. Robert then sat on the arm of the sofa behind Aaron's head "You ok babe?" he asked. As Alyssa went back to sit in the arm chair.

"I'm okay. Just don't let her find out" Aaron whispered as he looked up at Robert.

Alyssa looked at her dads "Don't move!" she shouted as she flicked through the pages of her sketchbook.

Robert and Aaron froze in their positions but they looked at Alyssa "What?" Robert asked.

"Shush, I'm going to draw you" Alyssa looked up at her dads "Can you sit so that daddy's leaning against you?" she asked.

Aaron sat up and Robert moved so that he was sat on the sofa behind him "Like this?" Robert asked.

"Yes. Put your arms around daddy" Alyssa motioned for Robert to put his arms around Aaron.

Robert moved slightly, and then he put his arms around Aaron's neck "How's this?" Robert asked and Aaron smiled.

"Daddy lift one arm, hold onto one of dad's wrists. And can you tilt your head a bit to left please?" Alyssa said to Aaron.

Aaron moved one arm and he clasped hold of one of Robert's wrists. He then tilted his head to the left slightly. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"That's perfect. Can you both smile please?" Alyssa said as she started to draw on one of the pages of her sketchbook.

Aaron and Robert both gave a soft smile as Alyssa drew them. Robert thought about what Aaron had told him, he wondered how Aaron managed to hold a smile on his face, and not burst into tears. How could Aaron stay so strong after coming so close to being abused again? How did Aaron cope with the memory of that night? Robert thought but as he asked himself all of those questions he did not realise that his soft smile had faded and was replaced by a look of worry.

"Daddy smile!" Alyssa raised her voice in frustration when she saw that the smile on Robert's face had faded.

Robert was knocked out of his thoughts "Sorry" he quickly made another soft smile.

"It's alright. I just need you both to be smiling for this picture" Alyssa looked up so that she would be able to see the position that Robert's hands were in, against Aaron's chest.

After what felt like an hour Alyssa added the finishing touches to her drawing and then she put her pencil down "Done" she said and she turned to her dads.

Aaron let go of Robert's wrist, but Robert only lowered one arm, he kept the other arm across Aaron's chest, and placed his other arm over the arm of the sofa that was behind him "Can we see it?" Robert asked.

Alyssa stood up and walked over to her dads to show them the drawing "What do you think?" She asked as she passed the book to Robert and he looked at it with Aaron.

"I love it" Aaron smiled at his daughter.

"Can I frame this?" Robert asked.

"Really?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah" Robert stood up "Come on Al. I know just where to put it" he walked out of the living room with Alyssa and they walked into his office "Why don't you hang it up there?" Robert said and he pointed to the wall that was behind his desk and next to the window.

Alyssa walked over to the wall, and she tore the drawing out of her book "Here?" she asked as she held the drawing against the wall.

"Yeah. So I can see it whenever I'm in here" Robert smiled as he walked over with a brown frame and he placed the drawing inside it and hung it on the wall "There, now I have your dad watching my back whilst I'm working" Robert chuckled and Alyssa hugged him.

They walked back into the living room and saw Aaron "Where did you put it?" he asked.

"We hung it up in daddy's office" Alyssa said as she walked in and sat down in the arm chair with her laptop.

"I would've thought that you'd hang the drawing of your car in there" Aaron smirked "Because you love it so much and it's the best thing you've ever owned" Aaron chuckled.

"Hhmm I don't know about that" Robert sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Whys that?" Aaron smiled.

"Because... I love you more than my car. And you're the best thing I've ever owned. My gorgeous Aaron" Robert lowered his head and kissed Aaron on the lips.

"You're also the best thing that I've ever owned" Aaron smiled when their lips parted.

"Ahem... what about me?" Alyssa said as she pointed at herself in a joking manor.

Aaron sighed and then he looked at Alyssa "You and your dad are the most important people in my life, and I love you both with every inch of my heart. Happy?" Aaron asked

"Very happy. But I already know that I'm very important" Alyssa said with a smug smile.

"She's learnt that from you" Aaron said as he looked at Robert.

"Well she had to learn something from me" Robert smiled.

After a few hours they all went to bed. However Robert could not sleep knowing what Aaron had gone through again. Robert knew that Aaron was already very self-conscious; because of his scars, so Robert knew that he would feel very violated and dirty, after Gordon attacked him again. He looked over at Aaron. His husband was curled up in a ball as he slept, Aaron had been that way ever since they had got into bed.

"Oh Aaron, how do you cope with it?" Robert leaned over and kissed his husband on the head "My beautiful Aaron, I can't even imagine the terror you must have felt a few nights ago".

Aaron woke up and saw Robert "Robert?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Robert sat up and looked at Aaron "Did you have a nightmare? Did I wake you up?" Robert asked.

"No, I woke up because my side hurts a lot and..." Aaron looked at Robert with tears in his eyes "I can feel his mouth on my neck, I can feel him in me" Aaron wiped away his tears and he pulled the quilt up to his chin.

Robert moved closer to Aaron and put his arms around the his husband "He can't do that to you anymore. I'll always protect you." Robert held Aaron.

Aaron placed his head on Robert's chest "What did I do wrong, to deserve being abused?" Aaron asked. He held on tightly to Robert as he spoke.

"You've done nothing wrong, you were just a kid. It's going to be ok" Robert cooed "You'll be okay".

Aaron stayed quite and listened to Robert's soothing words. Aaron did not want to leave the safety of Robert's arms. Robert held Aaron for a while before the younger man fell asleep in his arms. He still held onto Aaron, but Robert could not sleep. All he did was think about Aaron, and how Aaron put himself in danger to protect him and Alyssa. Aaron risked being assaulted again to protect his family. Robert kissed his husband on the head and he held him tight as he slept. Robert did not sleep a wink that night; he just lay holding Aaron. Guarding his husband. He listened to the ghostly wind outside of his window and the tapping of a tree branch against the glass. He was not scared of any monsters under the bed or any witches in the closet. He was not scared of the phantom howling of the wind. He was scared that Aaron would wake up and hurt himself. He was afraid that Aaron would wake up feeling Gordon on top of him. He was scared that Aaron wasn't coping. He was terrified that Aaron felt as if he had no way out.


	12. Hurry Robert

The next morning Aaron woke up and saw Robert. His husband looked exhausted; he had dark circles underneath his eyes and he looked like he was about to cry at any moment "Rob? Did you even sleep at all last night?" Aaron already knew the answer from looking into Robert's tired eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. The noise outside kept me awake, you know how easily I scare. I'd probably get scared by my own shadow" Robert looked at Aaron "I'm alright though" Robert forced a smile but Aaron saw right through his act.

"No you're not alright. You're exhausted Robert, you need to sleep" Aaron slowly sat up as he spoke "What's wrong?"

"I'll be alright. It's nothing" Robert rubbed his sore eyes.

"Tell me the truth Robert." Aaron said as he held Robert's hand.

Robert shook Aaron's hand away "Like you did! Oh my name's Aaron, I had an affair with the rich guy and I can't do anything right!". Robert snapped.

Aaron was confused, this was not his Robert. A few hours ago Robert was a loving and supportive husband "What's that supposed to mean, what's got into you?" Aaron asked as he moved away from Robert.

"Why would you care? You only care about your own problems!" Robert scoffed. He then got out of bed and threw on some clothes.

"I care about you, I love you. You are my problem" Aaron clutched his side as he spoke. The pain that ran through his torso was unbearable. "Robert Ahh! Why would you think that about me?" Aaron hid the pain that he was in. However this time Robert did not see how much pain his husband was in.

"You only care about what you want. Never mind what I want!" Robert raised his voice.

"Well what do you want then, ay Robert? What can I do to fulfil your needs? What can I do to make you happy? What do you want?" Aaron also raised his voice.

"I want a normal life, a normal husband!" Robert shouted as he walked towards the mirror "I want a husband who isn't messed up in the head. A husband who wasn't abused! What am I saying? That must be impossible for a Livesy! When you're not attacking people. Hide your kids the Livesy guy is around! They say abuse runs in families. Be good Alyssa you have a Livesy for a dad." Robert immediately regretted what he had just said. He did not hear Aaron speak: there was no smart comeback, no insult in return. Just silence. "Aaron I..." Robert turned around, he saw the shocked look on Aaron's face. He looked like every memory of being abused just came flooding back to him. And for Aaron that was true. "Babe, I didn't mean it... I was just..." Robert said.

"Don't!" Aaron said bluntly.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Aaron. Baby I..." Robert walked towards Aaron.

"How could you use that against me?" Aaron choked on his tears "I kept that secret for sixteen years before I told you. You're meant to look after me, to protect me. To love me" Aaron sniffled.

Robert walked over to the bed "I don't know how I could use that against you. I do love you... I'm so..." Robert went to hold Aaron's hand but Aaron pushed his hand away.

"But you'd use that against me? I'm nothing like Gordon. I don't hurt my own kid. I would never hurt Alyssa. I'm not a rapist!" Aaron quickly lifted himself out of bed and limped to the door.

"Aaron, babe!" Robert called after Aaron but he could only hear the sound of Aaron wincing and groaning in pain and calling for Alyssa to get ready for school as he walked down the stairs. 'What have I done?' Robert asked himself.

After a few minutes Robert walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. He saw Aaron leaning up against one of the counter tops "I have nothing to say to you, so don't bother" Aaron mumbled. "Just take Alyssa to school, and I'll think about how to be normal for you. Oh wait I'm not normal, I'm messed up in the head" Aaron sighed.

"Aaron, I..." Robert hung his head in shame as he spoke.

"Just don't Robert" Aaron did not look at Robert as he spoke "I'm sorry that I was abused as a child, but I was just a kid, I never asked to be attacked by my own father! You know what, I don't have the energy to argue with you, my side hurts so I'm gonna give up before I end up collapsing onto the floor. Just take Alyssa to school and then go to the pub. I can't even look at you right now" Aaron said as he held back his tears.

Robert opened his mouth to say something but Alyssa walked in. She got her lunch out of the fridge and put it in her bag. She looked at Aaron and then at Robert "What's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Alyssa asked.

Aaron looked up from the counter top and he looked at Alyssa "No princess" Aaron hugged Alyssa "I've been bad. This one is on me." Aaron said in a quiet voice. Alyssa was confused, but then she looked over her shoulder and she saw that Robert looked ashamed. She knew in and instant that her dads had a fight. She did not say anything she just hugged Aaron. Her father then released her from his embrace and he forced a smile "Your dad's going to take you to school. Don't tell Nanna or Cain, ok? I can't deal with them right now. And neither can your dad" Aaron was angry at Robert but he did not want cause his husband trouble. He loved him after all.

Alyssa nodded and then she and Robert walked out of the kitchen "Love you daddy!" Alyssa shouted to Aaron.

"I love you too princess!" Aaron called back.

He heard the front door close and the tears spilled out of his eyes. He slid down the side of counter and he cried as he sat with his knees up. He hid his face in his knees as he cried "Oh Robert" Aaron sobbed. He sat on the floor in the kitchen for hours, before he eventually stopped crying, he pulled himself up from the floor, he walked over to the stairs and he slowly walked up them. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Back at the village Robert was sat at the bar with a orange juice in front of him. He was thinking about how he had snapped at Aaron and the abuse he had shouted at him. 'He's done nothing wrong, how could I say all of that to him? How could I've hurt him like that? I'm a fuckin idiot' Robert thought to himself. He wanted to go home and make it up to Aaron, but he was too ashamed to do so. He thought that he should just leave Aaron on his own for a bit to calm down, then he would go back home and try to squirm his way out of it. Even though Aaron was upset Robert hoped that he would be forgiven.

"Oh no, what are you moping about?" Victoria asked as she walked out of the kitchen and stood behind the bar in front of her brother.

"I don't want to bother you with my issues" Robert looked up at his sister.

"It can't be that bad. You're a Sugden, we don't do self-pity" Victoria smiled.

"I'm an idiot. I did something really bad" Robert looked down at his drink.

"I'm sure you've done worse things before. Just spit it out" Victoria gave her brother a nudge on the arm.

"I just did something worse than having an affair. Me and Aaron had a fight, I said some things to him. I think that I've broken his heart" Robert kept his head down.

"Is that it? You've argued before. You'll work it out, Aaron will forgive you. Aaron always forgives you" Victoria smiled.

"I said that I wanted a normal life and that I wanted a normal husband. I said that he was messed up in the head and I said that I didn't want a husband who was abused. I called him a Livesy, I said hide your kids the Livesy guy is around. I said be good Alyssa you have a Livesy for a father. I screamed all of that at him. I then tried to apologise but he wouldn't have it, he got out of bed and walked away. Even though he was in pain." Robert looked up at Victoria and he saw the shocked look on her face.

Victoria slapped Robert around the face "You practically compared Aaron to Gordon. His dad who abused him from the age of eight for being a bad kid. You compared the man you married to a paedophile. The paedophile who broke into your house, threatened your child and shot your husband. And you're the one feeling sorry for yourself? How do you think Aaron is feeling right now?" Victoria asked angrily.

"I can't imagine what he's thinking right now. I'll make it up to him in a bit" Robert took a swig of what was left of his drink.

Victoria slapped Robert across the face again "Well I can imagine what he is thinking and what he might be doing! What did Aaron do to cope with what happened to him?" Victoria looked straight into Robert's eyes.

Robert's eyes widened "No he wouldn't... he's stronger than that". Robert then thought about it 'Aaron wouldn't hurt himself. Would he?'

"You've just compared him to the psychopath who raped and shot him! I'd be gutted if I was him. You just saying that has probably scarred him. You weren't staying strong for him, he was staying strong for you and everyone else, he'd do anything for you Robert, he's spent your whole marriage trying to protect you and he's done a great job at it. He got shot when he was trying to protect you. What if he's not coping? Aaron can only take so much before he cracks, you know that. He's already really self-conscious, he hated himself because of what his dad did to him, he spent years trying to destroy his body. He was half dead when you found him at the scrapyard. He told you before his own mum. He trusts you more than anyone else. What would you do if you were compared to Gordon? Since the day he told you about the abuse you've said how much you love him and that you can't watch him suffer. I've heard you say that you love him for him and that he is the most beautiful man you've ever seen. What do you think he would do?" Victoria hinted.

Robert understood what she was saying and he panicked. "Oh god, Aaron!" Robert quickly stood up and ran out of the pub to his car. He sped back to Home farm, he jumped out of his car and ran into the house. "Aaron!" he called out. He ran into on the kitchen, and he found something that made his heart pound so hard; that it felt like it could have broken through his chest. There was one razor on the table. It had blood on it and there was a note beside it. Robert picked up the note and read it.

'(It's stupid that I'm writing this but I had to, Robert was right I'm messed up in the head. I'm still afraid that Gordon will find a way to get me, I'm afraid to close my eyes at night in case I see him, I'm afraid to get angry at Robert or Alyssa, I'm constantly afraid of myself. I have no doubt that you're reading this Robert, I know that you have seen the razor. I couldn't cut myself over fear of disappointing you. I'm sorry if I've let you down, I'm sorry if I'm not what you want, I'm sorry if I'm selfish. I'm sorry if I cause you grief. I don't blame you for wanting a normal life, that's all I've ever wanted myself. If you don't love me anymore that's ok, I'll get over it. But I won't get over you, I don't want to get over you. Just know that I don't blame you for anything. If I am dead tell Alyssa that I'm sorry. I'm lost Robert, I had no way out. I'm scared that he will come back when you're not here and that he'll finish what he started. I'm afraid that he'll abuse me again and then kill me. If I'm dead by now I won't have to endure being hurt again. Take care of Alyssa, tell her that her daddy loves her and that I'll be watching over her. Look after my mum and the rest of the Dingle clan they won't understand. Please protect our little girl, tell her that you love her. I don't remember ever hearing that from my dad. One dad's better than no dad I guess. I will always love you, Aaron xxx.)'

Robert dropped the note, and he ran around the first story of house shouting Aaron's name. Robert then heard the sound of water running, he realised that it was coming from upstairs. "Aaron?" Robert ran up the stairs, down the corridor and into the bathroom. He saw that the taps were running on full blast and that his Aaron was in the bath: fully clothed, eyes closed and under the water. "AARON!" Robert ran over to the bath and pulled Aaron up so that he was not under the water "God, babe don't do this to me! Aaron wake up!" Robert shook Aaron. "Aaron? Baby?" Robert began to cry when Aaron did not move or open his eyes "Baby please wake up. I need you Aaron, I need you with me. Baby please!" Robert cried. He climbed into the bath and held Aaron's head against his chest "What have I done? Please no, not Aaron... not my Aaron" Robert sobbed as he held Aaron's limp body close to his own "Not my beautiful Aaron. I'm so sorry baby. Please Aaron... come back to me baby".

Suddenly Aaron started to cough and his eyes opened "Robert?" he asked.

"Aaron! It's alright, I'm here baby" Robert continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Rob" Aaron said quietly as he looked up at Robert.

Robert kissed Aaron on the head and stroked his wet hair "No I'm sorry. You've done nothing wrong. I'm so sorry baby" Robert sobbed.

Aaron hugged Robert and kissed him on the chest "I can feel it all. I had no way out" Aaron said quietly.

"I know baby, I know. You don't have to be strong for me" Robert said as he cried.

Aaron started to cry as Robert held him "Why did you say those things to me Robert?" Aaron spoke through his tears "I don't understand. What did I do wrong?".

"No reason I give will condone what I said to you. All I can say is that I'm very sorry" Robert rocked Aaron back and forwards and kissed him on the head "Don't ever try and kill yourself again. I couldn't bare it if I lost you. I love you and I can't live without you" Robert's breathing started to level out.

"I'm sorry Robert, I felt abandoned. I kept seeing him. I saw him when you left this morning, I felt his cold hands on me. I was so scared" Aaron sobbed.

"I promise that I'll make it up to you. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I'm sorry for bullying you like that. I'm so sorry baby" Robert sat up straight..

"I'm sorry Robert... I did it again" Aaron lifted his wrist away from Robert's chest.

Robert saw the cut on Aaron's wrist "It's okay. I'll sort it out". Robert quickly took his top off and wrapped it around Aaron's wrist to stop the bleeding. "Lets get you warm and dry". Aaron nodded and Robert helped him out of the bathtub. Robert helped Aaron to their room and they both changed into dry clothes. Once he was dressed Robert looked over at Aaron, he saw that his husband was shaking and that he was breathing very hard and fast. Robert realised what was going on and that Aaron was having a panic attack. Prier to them getting married, Robert had taken a first aid course and he had read about what to do if someone was having a panic attack. Robert rushed over to Aaron and sat beside him "Aaron?" Robert rubbed Aaron's arm.

Aaron looked at Robert "I can't breath" he was gasping as he spoke "I'm having a... panic attack. I can feel his mouth on my neck, I can feel him touching me" Aaron said as he gasped for air.

"Aaron, you're alright. No one is going to hurt you. Can you force yourself to breath?" Robert asked. Aaron nodded frantically but Robert could tell that he was struggling. Robert gently held Aaron's hands and cupped them over his husband's mouth "Try to follow my breathing" Robert inhaled slowly and then exhaled "In and out, in and out. Can you do that for me baby?" Robert asked. Aaron nodded and copied his husband's breathing. It took twenty minutes before Aaron came out of his panic attack. After his panic attack had ceased Robert held Aaron tightly "You can feel him, can't you?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Am I going mad?" Aaron asked as he cried.

"No baby, you're not going mad. I'm sorry for being horrible to you, you didn't deserve to be treated like that" Robert wanted to tell Andy or Victoria what had happened but he did not want to leave Aaron alone "Al is staying at a friend's tonight, I got the text a while ago".

"How could I even think about ending my life. How could I even think about doing that to you and Alyssa?" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

"I understand. You felt alone, like you had no way out. You were scared, weren't you?" Robert already knew what Aaron would say. However he knew that he had to ask Aaron to help him.

"I felt abandoned by you. I thought that you didn't love me, I thought that I'd lost you. Please don't say stuff like that to me Robert. I know I'm his son but I'm nothing like him" Aaron looked up at Robert.

Those blue eyes made Robert's heart melt "I know. I love you more than life. You'll never loose me, I know that you're nothing like him. You're my beautiful husband and I love you far too much to live without you."


	13. It'll be alright

Robert held Aaron for a while before Aaron became tired and fell asleep. Robert laid him down on the bed and pulled the quilt over him. Aaron looked so peaceful as he slept "Sleep tight babe" Robert whispered as he kissed Aaron on the head. Robert then wrapped a bandage around Aaron's wrist, he then straightened up and walked out of his and Aaron's bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and found his phone on the floor, he had dropped it as he ran in, he picked it up and dialled the number of someone who he needed to talk to.

"Hi Robert" Andy said over the phone "How's Aaron?" Andy asked.

"Andy... I need to talk to you... how soon can you get here?" Robert asked.

"Erm, I can get there in about... ten minutes. Is something wrong?" Andy heard the shaky tone in Robert's voice.

"Just get here as soon as you can. I need to tell you something" Robert said as he opened his bedroom door and saw that Aaron was still asleep "It's Aaron. Something really bad has happened".

"Okay Rob. I'm on my way" Andy said as he ran out of his house and to his car.

Robert ended the call and he closed his bedroom door. He walked downstairs and sat in a chair in the kitchen.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the front door, he walked over to the front door and opened it. Andy walked in and they both sat in the living room. The look on Robert's face told Andy that something was bothering him.

"So what's wrong? You sounded very sad over the phone" Andy said.

Robert looked up his brother "I'm a total idiot" Robert took a deep breathe "I compared Aaron to Gordon. And something really bad happened that night Aaron was shot".

"What happened that night?" Andy asked.

"Gordon pushed Aaron to the floor, he sat on top of him and tried to pull his pyjama bottoms down. Aaron kicked back but when he got up Gordon grabbed him... and he put his hand down Aaron's trousers, Gordon pressed himself up against Aaron." Robert choked on his tears "He was trying to abuse my Aaron again, and I couldn't help my husband".

Andy sat in silence as Robert told him what Aaron had said. Andy needed to tell Robert something "There's something that I need to tell you" Andy said once Robert had gone quiet.

"Ok, but I need to go and check on Aaron" Robert wiped away his tears.

"Gordon had a rucksack with him... Me, Cain and Adam know what was in it" Andy hesitated "We found duct tape, a knife, rope and a to do list... it said break into Home farm, make sure the girl stays quiet, go into A's room, threaten A and R, tie up R and make him watch A being abused again, shoot both A and R when done with A, and then deal with the girl... He wanted to make you watch him Abusing Aaron again" Andy hated telling his brother what might have happened just a few nights ago, but he knew that Robert had a right to know. He got the to do list out of his pocket and handed it to Robert.

The tears were streaming down Robert's cheeks "Does Aaron know?"

"No. Only me, you, Cain and Adam know. Should we tell him?" Andy asked

"I don't know. It will break him, but I hate keeping things from him." Robert covered his eyes with his hand "We had a fight earlier, I said some terrible things to him. I told Vic and she said that I probably scarred him. I compared him to Gordon, Vic reminded me of what Aaron used to do to himself. I got home and I found a suicide note, I ran around the downstairs of the house, until I heard the water running in the bathroom, I ran into the bathroom and I found him in the bath. His eyes were closed and he was under the water. I pulled him out of the water but he wasn't moving. I thought that I'd lost him. He woke up and we sat crying in the bath for a while. When we were dry he had a panic attack, he said that he could feel Gordon's mouth on his skin. He's not coping, it's breaking him" Robert sobbed.

Suddenly Robert and Andy heard an ear piercing scream "NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aaron screamed.

Robert jumped up from his seat and ran out of the living room, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Andy soon followed his brother, he ran into the master bedroom and he saw Robert holding down a screaming Aaron. Robert was holding Aaron's wrists whilst the younger man was screaming a thrashing around, Aaron was kicking and screaming as Robert held him down.

"Aaron! It's alright. Wake up babe!" Robert shouted as he prevented Aaron from hurting himself.

"Nooo! Don't hurt me!" Aaron yelled in his sleep.

"Babe it's alright, I'm here, no one is going to hurt you" Robert said in a calm voice.

Aaron woke up screaming "Robert!" Aaron said as he started to cry.

Robert let go of Aaron's wrists and hugged his husband "It's ok. It was just a nightmare, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, I've got you." Robert cooed as he rocked Aaron from side to side.

"I can still feel him. I want it to stop" Aaron sobbed.

"Sshh, it'll be alright. It will stop" Robert shushed. He looked over his shoulder at Andy and shook his head.

"You two go to sleep. I'll stay on the couch and keep watch" Andy nodded.

"Thanks Andy" Robert said as he looked at Andy.

Andy went downstairs and stayed on the couch, whilst Robert got ready for bed and laid down beside Aaron. As soon as Robert got into bed, Aaron hugged him and held onto his husband for dear life.

"It's going to be alright, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll always protect you" Robert wrapped his arms around his husband and held him tight.

"I'm scared to close my eyes" Aaron sniffled.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Think about me and Alyssa" Robert said before kissing Aaron on the forehead.

Aaron closed his eyes and fell asleep. After a good while of thinking, Robert fell asleep, he was still holding Aaron close as he slept. He had thought about what Andy had told him and what he should do. Should he tell Aaron? Or should he keep it a secret?


	14. Alyssa

It had been weeks since Aaron and Robert had overcome their new boundaries, however Alyssa's school life was not pleasant; people had been starring at her, whispering about her and shouting abuse at her. She did not tell her dads, most of the mean comments were about her dads, and the odd comment about Gordon abusing Aaron.

"Al! You're going to miss the bus!" Robert shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Alyssa shouted as she ran down the stairs.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and handed Robert his keys "They were in the bathroom" Aaron sighed.

Robert took the keys and stuffed them into his pocket "Thanks babe" Robert gave Aaron a light peck on the lips. "How's your side?" Robert asked.

Aaron smiled "It's better. I can walk now so that's something. But you're going to be late so get a move on" Aaron walked into the living room.

"Daddy have you seen my sketchbook?" Alyssa asked.

"I think it's in your dad's office" Aaron said as he handed Alyssa her lunch money.

"Thanks" Alyssa took the money and put it in her pocket. She ran to Robert's office and grabbed her sketchbook.

Robert walked over to Aaron and put his hands on his arms "Are you sure that you're going to be ok on your own today? I can call in sick if it still hurts" Robert asked.

"I'll be fine Robert. It doesn't hurt as much anymore and I can walk. Just go to work" Aaron smiled.

"Alright, I just worry about you." Robert kissed Aaron on the lips "I hate seeing you suffer".

"I know, I'm fine Robert. You don't need to worry about me" Aaron said. The truth of the matter was that he was still in a lot of pain, but he was able to hide it.

"I can't help but worry about you" Robert smiled at Aaron.

Robert then ran to the front door "Alyssa! We're late!" Robert shouted.

Alyssa ran into the living room and hugged Aaron "See ya later daddy".

"See ya princess. Go on you're late" Aaron motioned towards the front door.

"Bye babe. I'll be back around 6pm!" Robert shouted.

"Okay, love you" Aaron said as he walked to the front door.

"I love you too!" Robert and Alyssa both ran to the car and sped to the village.

Aaron made himself some breakfast, and filled out some paperwork for the scrapyard. He was still on sick leave but he was well enough to look after himself. After a few hours he had got a good amount of work down and he decided to watch TV. The phone started to ring and he answered.

"Hello?" Aaron asked.

"Is this Mr Aaron Dingle?" The voice asked over the phone.

"Yeah, speaking." Aaron replied.

"Hello sir, I am calling about your daughter. Alyssa Dingle-Sugden?" the voice continued.

"What about her. Is she alright?" Aaron became concerned.

"She has been in a fight with several other girls, so I must ask that you come and collect her from school?" the voice requested.

Aaron picked up his car keys "Right, I'll be there soon" Aaron hurried out the front door and got into his car.

"Thank you Mr Dingle. Goodbye." The voice hung up the phone.

Aaron drove to Alyssa's school to pick her up. He walked into the reception and to the front desk "Hi, I'm here to pick up my daughter, Alyssa Dingle-Sugden. I got a call to say that she was in a fight?"

"We have had some complaints, about Alyssa being rude and saying abusive things to other pupils." The woman pressed a button and Alyssa walked in, with her head down.

Aaron looked at his daughter "Alyssa? What's happened?" he asked.

Alyssa did not look up from the floor "I got into a fight. Please just take me home."

Aaron watched how Alyssa was walking and he noticed that she was limping. He walked over to his daughter "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

Alyssa looked up at her dad, Aaron gasped when he saw her black eye and bloody nose "Can you just take me home please?" Alyssa pleaded.

Aaron put one arm around Alyssa and she hugged him "Ok princess. I'll take you home" they walked out of the reception.

"Oi! It's her!" came a loud voice.

Alyssa held on tight to her dad as he turned around "Can I help you?" he asked when he saw the angry teenage girls approaching him and Alyssa.

"That little bitch ruined my hair and punched me in the stomach!" the leader shouted as she pointed at Alyssa.

Aaron moved his arm to guard his child "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak that way about my daughter" Aaron said in a defensive tone.

"And that's her gay dad!" another girl laughed.

"How pathetic" the leader laughed.

"What did Alyssa do to deserve being beaten up, by a bunch of arrogant brats like you?" Aaron asked.

The group of girls stopped laughing "We just don't like skanks like her!" the leader said viciously.

Alyssa hid behind Aaron and he looked at her. He saw that she was scared "Go and sit in the car Alyssa" Aaron ordered. Alyssa got in the car and turned the music up on her phone. She looked out the window and he saw the girls still talking to Aaron. "Is that how you get your kicks?" Aaron asked.

"We don't have to answer to one of your kind" The leader scoffed.

"You're just a group of girls who are way out of your depth. So I want to know why my daughter is covered in cuts and bruises, whilst you only have your hair in a mess. From what I've seen, you started the fight and Alyssa was the target" Aaron crossed his arms.

"She brought it on her self. With a family like the one she's got. Gordon Livesy should have killed the lot of you" One of the other girls laughed.

"How do you know about Gordon?" Aaron asked.

"I was her friend, but when she told me that her house was broken into, I couldn't have a embarrassment like her in my group." The leader laughed.

Aaron turned around and got into the car. He ignored the homophobic shouts from the group of teenagers. He drove back home with Alyssa and they walked into the house. Alyssa washed her face and sat down in the living room.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Aaron asked as he sat down next to Alyssa.

"There's nothing to tell" Alyssa said as she held her head down.

"Don't give me that. You've been in a fight, and I want to know why" Aaron said.

Alyssa looked at her dad "I didn't start it. They started to punch me first" Alyssa started to cry.

"Are you having problems with the other pupils?" Aaron wiped away his daughters tears.

Alyssa nodded "They say things about you and dad, they pull my hair and push me down the stairs at school. They follow me back to the village sometimes. I hide in the pub when they do. They took my lunch money today" Alyssa sobbed.

"How long?" Aaron asked.

"Since I went back to school, after you were shot" Alyssa lifted up her hoodie sleeves and showed Aaron the bruises.

"It's ok sweetheart" Aaron hugged Alyssa.

Alyssa cried for a few minutes before Aaron made her something to eat. He called her over to the table and he put the sandwich in front of her. Alyssa ate her lunch, and she walked up the stairs to her room. His daughter stayed in her room for hours whilst Aaron thought about how to help her. He then walked up the stairs.

"You okay Alyssa?" he asked from the other side of the door to his daughter's bedroom.

"Yeah. I'm ok" She replied.

"I've decided that you're not going to school tomorrow. I have to help Nanna and Charity out at the pub, so you can stay with me tomorrow" Aaron said.

The door opened and Alyssa walked out "Really? But what if they come to the village?"

"They wouldn't dare. Not with Nanna and Cain watching you back, never mind the rest of the Dingle clan, me and your dad" Aaron gave Alyssa a hug and a kind smile.


	15. Hiding the pain

A few hours later, Aaron was in the kitchen making dinner when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist "Mmmm something smells good" Robert said as he began to kiss Aaron's neck.

"You're home early. It's spaghetti bolognaise for dinner" Aaron smiled.

"The dinner smells good too, but I was referring to you. My gorgeous husband" Robert whispered into Aaron's skin "I missed you today baby".

"You're in a playful mood aren't you?" Aaron chuckled when Robert pressed himself against his arse, showing him how hard he was.

"What can I say, I love you so much. I'm magnetised to you" Robert slowly turned Aaron around and kissed him "How have you been today? I was worried about you." Robert said when their lips parted.

"I'm fine Rob. I've managed on my own, It felt a bit sore a while ago, but it's okay now" Aaron put his arms around Robert's waist.

"Are you sure? If it still hurts just tell me" Robert knew Aaron well and he knew deep down that something was amiss.

"If it hurts I'll tell you. I promise" Aaron smiled and kissed Robert again.

"Where's Al?" He asked.

"She's in her room. I have to tell you something" Aaron sat at the island in the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Has Gordon sent another letter? Are you feeling alright?" Robert sat on the stool next to Aaron.

"No he hasn't sent any letters, and my side is fine. It's about Alyssa" Aaron twiddled his thumbs as he spoke. "I had to take her out of school today".

"What! Are you ok? Is Al ok?" Robert became concerned.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as it did. She got into a fight with some girls who have been bullying her. She had a bloody nose and a few cuts and bruises. She's not going back to school tomorrow, she can stay with me, I have to help my mum and Charity at the pub" Aaron said.

"When did it start?" Robert asked.

"When she went back to school after I got shot. They've also been saying some things about you and I" Aaron answered.

Aaron and Robert both discussed what they could do to help Alyssa and how they will keep her safe whilst in the village. Aaron then called down Alyssa and they sat down for dinner. After dinner Aaron and Robert both sat Alyssa down and she told them everything. They talked about what Alyssa could do to defend herself and who she could talk to.

"I'll tell Cain and the Dingle's to wait for you after you finish school. Their good watch dogs" Aaron smiled.

"And I'll get Andy to keep and eye out. If me or your dad aren't home he'll look after you" Robert said as he got his phone out and texted Andy "Andy says that If me or your dad's not home you can go to his or you can help out at the farm" Robert said.

A few hours later they went to bed. Whilst getting ready for bed Robert heard Aaron hiss in pain and he fell to the floor. Robert rushed over to his husband "Are you ok Aaron?" Robert crouched down in front of Aaron.

"It just hurts... It's been hurting a lot today. It's bearable though" Aaron winced.

"Do you need a hand?" Robert asked.

Aaron clutched his side "Yeah" He winced.

"Ok, come on" Robert lifted Aaron up and sat him on the bed.

"Thanks Rob" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain?" Robert sat on the bed beside Aaron.

"Because we had to put Alyssa first. I managed to hide it from her but I can't hide it from you. I don't want to hide it from you" Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

"You don't have to hide it. If you need help just ask me, I'll always help you" Robert said as he rubbed Aaron's back.

"You needed a break, I don't want to be yelled at again." Aaron rubbed his tried eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" Robert asked. He was surprised by his own question.

"No. I'm afraid of what you might say, or what you might do" Aaron looked up at Robert and their eyes locked in a gaze.

"You know I would never hurt you. I would never lay a hand on you, I will never say anything like what I said, again. You won't ever loose me, I love you from the bottom of my heart" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I know, I just got a little scared" Aaron sighed.

"I'm very sorry for snapping at you like that" Robert apologised.

"It's fine, I forgave you ages ago" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"You're too good for me" Robert smiled. He gently pushed Aaron down so that he was lying down on the bed.

"Only because I love you" Aaron said. His eyes sparkled as he spoke, Robert could not fight the urge to kiss him.

"I don't deserve your love" Robert stroked Aaron's cheek.

"Maybe not, but you've got it" Aaron chuckled.

"And for that I am grateful" Robert kissed Aaron again. Robert lay down on the bed next to Aaron. They both fell asleep, spooned together and holding each other tight.

The next morning, Robert woke up and he saw Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and hair damp. Aaron had his head down and he had one hand on his side.

"Aaron? Are you okay babe?" Robert asked as he sat up in bed.

Aaron turned and looked at Robert "Yeah, I'm alright" Aaron forced a smile.

Robert crawled over the bed and sat beside Aaron "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

Aaron handed Robert a piece of paper "He sent me a letter".

Robert took the letter and read it '(Dear Aaron. How's life going? I'm sure that you enjoyed our time together as father and son. How's that daughter of yours? She is very pretty, the guys must be chasing her at school. I would like it if you came to visit me in prison, no need to worry though, I won't pounce. Bring Robert along with you, I would like to get to know my son in law. We kind of got off on the wrong foot. I know that it's late but that night I came by for a visit, I had a present for you, but my plan went wrong. Why don't you ask Cain about the other things I brought round, they were part of your present. I bet that Robert knows about my present too, he probably heard about my little party bag. It was satisfying the time me and you had together. Maybe when I get out of this hell hole we could do it again some time. Be a good boy if you don't want to be punished again. Gordon.)' Robert scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it in a corner "Don't dwell on it. I would never let him hurt you. I won't let him near you, I won't let him hurt a hair on your head. I promise" Robert placed a hand on one side of Aaron's face.

"What does Cain know about? What aren't you telling me?" Aaron asked.

Robert sighed "I hate keeping things from you. Andy told me that... Gordon had a rucksack and he knows what was in it. Gordon had duct tape, a knife and rope. That's the kind of stuff that is called a rapists use. There was also a to do list." Robert stood up and got a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket.

"Show me" Aaron said. Robert handed Aaron the paper and he read the list. '(

• break into Home farm

• make sure the girl stays quiet

• go into A's room

• threaten A and R

• tie up R and make him watch A being abused again

• shoot both A and R when done with A

• and then deal with the girl)'

"When did you get this?" Aaron asked.

"A few weeks ago. I didn't tell you because you weren't coping. I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry if I've let you down" Robert sighed.

Aaron looked at Robert "You haven't. You were trying to protect me, I understand that".

"That list has been giving me nightmares. Just reading what that monster wanted to do to you and Alyssa, it terrifies me. He wanted to hurt you as I watched, he wanted to make you suffer even more and he wanted me to see every terrible second of it, he wanted to hurt you even more by forcing me to watch. I keep getting these nightmares. They are all about him hurting you, and me being unable to do anything, but shout your name and that everything's going to be ok. I'm either on the other side of a door, it's always locked... but I can see through it or I'm tied to a chair and shouting at him to stop, or I'm running down a long corridor; trying to get to you in time, but it just keeps getting longer. I can hear your screams in my head, they won't stop" Robert started to cry.

Aaron pulled Robert close and he hugged his sobbing husband "Sshh it's alright. You'll never see anything like those nightmares". Aaron cooed.

"How are you so strong?" Robert sobbed.

"Sometimes you have to cry to be strong" Aaron answered. He stroked Robert's hair and cooed in his ear. They held each other for a while before they got dressed and walked downstairs. Alyssa was already sat in the dinning room eating her breakfast. "Morning princess" Aaron said when he saw his daughter.

"Morning, were you crying dad?" she asked Robert when she saw that his eyes were red.

"I had a dad dream, it just upset me a bit. Don't worry about me" Robert forced a smile.

"After you've eaten we need to go to the village" Aaron said as he slowly lowered himself into a chair.

"I'm working at the scrapyard again today. I'll give you a lift to the village". Robert said before he started to eat his breakfast. After they had eaten they walked to Robert's car and he gave them a lift to the village. Aaron and Alyssa got out of the car and Alyssa walked into the pub. "Take it easy, okay babe?" Robert said when Aaron walked around the car and stood outside of the drivers side.

"Okay, Robert" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Promise me Aaron. Promise me that you'll take it easy. You were in a lot of pain yesterday, I don't want you to be in pain. I can't look after you when I'm not there" Robert said with a pleading tone in his voice.

Aaron bent down and looked straight at Robert "I promise to take it easy. If it starts hurting I'll rest".

"Good. I trust you" Robert gave his husband a relieved smile.

"Love ya" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"I love you too. Now give me a kiss before I go to work" Robert put his head out of the window and Aaron kissed him. "Thank you. See ya later" Robert grinned before he drove to the scrapyard.

Aaron walked into the Woolpack. He saw Alyssa sat at one of the booths with her feet up on a chair. Marlon was running around the pub panicking "What's up with you?" Aaron asked.

"I can't find my vegetable peeler!" Marlon said in a panic, before getting on his hands and knees and looking under tables and chairs.

Alyssa watched in confusion as Marlon searched under the tables "What the?" Alyssa looked at Aaron.

"Chef's paranoia. Don't ask" he said and she slowly nodded "Marlon your veg peeler is not going to be under the table" Aaron sighed as he walked over and stood behind the bar.

"I've found it!" Charity shouted as she walked in waving the vegetable peeler in the air.

Marlon forgot that he was under a table when he went to stand up. "What? Ow!" Marlon shouted as he hit his head on the bottom of the table.

"Jesus H Christ, Marlon you idiot" Aaron rolled his eyes as he poured Alyssa a Pepsi. "Alyssa" he said and his daughter walked over to the bar.

"Yes daddy?" she sat on one of the stools.

"You can sit at the bar if you want, if you get bored just go in the backroom and watch TV" Aaron passed her the glass of Pepsi.

"I'm connected to the WIFI so I'm ok for a bit. Plus it's funny watching Marlon being... Marlon" she giggled.

"Alright, just stay away from any of the drunk early starters" Aaron said just before Chrissie walked in.

"Glass of white wine for me" Chrissie said as he sat at the bar.

Aaron poured the drink and placed it in front of Chrissie "£3,10 please?" Aaron said.

She gave Aaron a five pound note "Keep the change" she said before she sipped her drink.

"Aaron! Give me a hand with this will ya! " Charity yelled.

"I'll be back in a bit princess. Don't leave this pub" Aaron said firmly.

"Ok daddy" She smiled as she put one headphone in and turned her music on.

Aaron then walked into the back to see what Charity wanted. When he had left the room Chrissie looked up and saw Alyssa. "Do you know that I used to live at Home farm?"

"Yeah my dad told me about you" Alyssa looked at Chrissie.

"Doesn't it bother you having two dads?" Chrissie asked.

"Nope, I like having two dads. They both love me" She sipped her drink.

"Wouldn't you rather have a mum?" Chrissie stood up and moved closer to Alyssa.

"I was taken away from my mum. She was a drug addict who used to hit me. I don't want her in my life" Alyssa answered.

"Your dad has been in a lot of fights. He also used to cut himself. Do you really want that for a dad?" Chrissie asked.

"I know, but I don't care what he used to do. He's still my dad" Alyssa took her head phone out.

"I heard that he did it because of what happened to him" Chrissie sipped her drink.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Alyssa moved away from Chrissie.

"Your dad... Robert cheated on me with Aaron. I didn't deserve to be hurt like that. That piece of shit deserves to die" Chrissie snarled.

"You framed my uncle for shooting your dad. He didn't deserve that. My family has had a rougher time than you" Alyssa sipped her drink.

"How do you know about that?" Chrissie looked worried.

"My dads told me. They said to stay away from you" Alyssa replied.

"Well your dad is a right piece of work" Chrissie went to hold her hand but she shook it away. "What's your problem. Little rich girl? I'm not going to hurt you, Gordon probably scared you enough there. Aren't you scared of your dad, he is the son of a paedophile? You should be scared of him" Chrissie snapped.

Aaron then walked back in and saw that his daughter looked sad. "Alyssa? What's wrong sweetheart?"

Alyssa got up from her seat, she ran around the bar and hugged her dad "She said that dad deserves to die and that I should be scared of you because you're Gordon's son".

"I was only joking. She knows that I was joking" Chrissie tried to defend herself.

"She's fifteen, she won't see that as a joke!" Aaron raised his voice "It's okay princess, just ignore her". He said as he hugged his child.

After Chrissie had finished her drink she left, Alyssa sat back in her seat and Aaron stayed behind the bar. Aaron and Chas worked the bar as Charity sat on one of the stools texting. "You gonna do any work today?" Chas asked.

"You and Aaron seem to be doing fine" Charity answered.

"I'm only here because I can't work at the scrapyard while my side hurts" Aaron said. He then squinted his eyes and clutched his side when he felt a sharp jab of pain, "Ahh!" He hissed in pain as he leaned on the bar.

"Aaron? You alright sweetheart?" Chas asked.

"My side is killing me, I need to sit down. I'm over doing it" Aaron winced.

"You have been doing a lot of work." Chas said as she rubbed her son's back.

"Mum can you help me please? I can't move, it hurts too much. Ah!" Aaron said as he gritted his teeth.

Chas helped her son walk over to a booth, and she helped him sit down. Alyssa sat next to him and looked at her dad, "Is it bad?" she asked.

"Not as bad as it was, it tends to hurt from time to time. I'll be ok though, don't worry about me being in pain" Aaron smiled at his daughter.

She nodded and then went back to watching fail army on YouTube. Aaron had worked nearly all day, so he decided that he should just stop and sit in the pub, so that he was there if his mum needed help. However Chas saw how much pain her son was in, so when she did ask for help she only asked Aaron to mind the bar while she changed a barrel. She made Charity work and told her not to give Aaron too many jobs to do. After a few hours Alyssa asked Aaron if she could go on a walk, he said that it was fine but to keep her phone on.

She walked around the village for a few minutes. She had her headphones in as she walk. She suddenly felt a hand grip her arm and she spun around. Her heart sank the gang of teenage girls stood in front of her.

"Oh look who it is. The brat with the weird family" The leader scoffed.

"What do you want?" Alyssa asked.

"We want some fun" said one of the other girls.

"Please just leave me alone" Alyssa said. She was terrified that her bullies would try and hurt her.

"Don't want to. You think you're better than us don't ya?" the leader moved closer to Alyssa.

"No..." Alyssa said in defence.

"Course ya do. You have a nice house, lots of money. You think you're better than us" the leader snarled.

"Just leave me alone!" Alyssa shouted.

The leader grabbed Alyssa's hair and pulled it "No, we're going to do what we want".

"Get off. Let go of me!" Alyssa put her hand ln the back of her head "Dad! Dad!" she yelled.

The bullies laughed "Calling for dad. How pathetic".

Alyssa put her hand in her pocket and unlocked her phone, she pressed on contacts and pressed on Aaron's number. She called her dad's phone and turned the volume down to silent. She held her thumb over the speaker on her phone to muffle any noise.

Aaron heard his phone ringing, he looked at the screen and saw that Alyssa was calling him. He pressed answer call and he held the phone to his ear, "Hey princess" Aaron said, but then he heard the shouting of other girls "Alyssa?" Aaron asked.

What Aaron heard over the phone: "Aww she's crying, should we let her go?"

"Punch her Jaz" the other girls chanted.

Aaron recognised the voices, he quickly got up from his seat, he hurried out of the doors and Chas followed him. He saw that the bullies were around Alyssa and that the leader was pulling her hair. "Oi! Get away from her!" Aaron shouted. Him and Chas both ran up to where the girls were. The girl let go Alyssa's hair and Alyssa ran to her dad. Aaron stood in front of Alyssa and stared down the bullies. Cain and Andy saw everything and they walked over and stood by Aaron "Do your parents know that you bully other girls?" Aaron asked.

"They don't need to know everything about us!" One of the girls shouted.

"Leave my daughter alone" Aaron demanded.

"You're not even her real dad. Your kind don't deserve to have kids" one of the other girls snapped.

"Homophobic and bullies as well. Who would've guessed?" Cain scoffed.

"Get outa here now" Andy said as he crossed his arms.

"Make us. I'm not scared of you" Said the leader.

"I'm not making you do anything. Just go home before I ring the police" Aaron said stubbornly.

"Please don't hurt us Mr Livesy, we promise to be good" the leader laughed.

"What?" Aaron said.

"You're the son of a peado. Like father like son!" another girl laughed.

"What did you say?" Alyssa stepped forwards.

"You should be afraid of your dad" the leader scoffed.

Alyssa balled her fist and punched the bully around the face. Aaron quickly grabbed his daughter and pulled her back, thankfully just before the bully lunged at her. Aaron stepped in front of Alyssa and placed his hand on the bully's head to hold her back.

It was at that moment that Robert parked his car outside the pub. He got out of his car and saw what was going on "What's going on?" he asked as he approached Aaron.

The bully pulled back "You bitch!" she shouted.

"You what?" Robert asked.

"These are the bullies. Alyssa just punched her in the face" Aaron whispered to Robert.

"Get out of here now" Cain demanded

The bullies walked away and everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Robert looked at Aaron "What happened?" he asked.

"Alyssa's just stood up for herself" Aaron turned to walk away but he felt a sharp pain in his side "Ahh!" he exclaimed as he clutched his side. He hunched over when he felt the sharp jab of pain.

Robert quickly turned to Aaron and placed a hand on his husband's chest to support his husband, "Aaron? It's your side isn't it?" Robert asked as he placed a hand on his husband's back.

Aaron frantically nodded "Yeah, it's hurting a lot again" he winced.

"You promised me that you were going to take it easy" Robert sighed.

"Well you weren't the one who had to hold a girl back, so she didn't hit our daughter" Aaron winced.

Robert helped Aaron stand up straight "You said that you'd rest if it started hurting" Robert put Aaron's arm over his shoulder

"That's what I've been doing most of today. But when I was the one doing Charity's job for her, I was a little busy so I over did it and my mum had to help me sit down" Aaron said as he closed his eyes tightly shut "Can you just leave it please?"

"Alright, I just worry about you that's all" Robert said.

"I know, I'm sorry but Alyssa needed me" Aaron hissed in pain.

"Don't be sorry, you're her dad. But I'm taking you and Al home, and you're going to rest" Robert said firmly.

"Fine, whatever you say Mr bossypants" Aaron rolled his eyes.

That night Aaron was lying in bed as Robert was putting his pyjama bottoms on. He heard Aaron hiss in pain and he turned around "Is it hurting again?" he asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah" he answered as he placed a hand on his side.

Robert crawled onto the bed and sat next to Aaron "Do I need to kiss it better?" he asked.

"Go on then" Aaron smirked.

Robert smiled at his husband, before he pulled back the duvet and lowered his head to kiss Aaron's side. He planted three long soft kisses on his husband's torso, before he lifted his head and looked at Aaron. "Did that help?" he asked.

"Yeah, that made me feel a little better' Aaron smiled at his husband "But I think it would help me more if you gave me a kiss on the lips".

Robert smiled as he leaned down again and kissed his husband. When their lips parted Robert looked into Aaron's eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You tell me everyday" Aaron answered.

"Does it get old after a while?" Robert asked.

"No. I like hearing you say it everyday" Aaron gave Robert a warm smile.

Robert got into his side of the bed and he looked at Aaron "You can lie against me if you want" he said in a soft voice. Aaron looked at Robert and nodded his head. "Okay, c'mere then. I'll hold you tonight" Robert said softly as he raised one arm so that Aaron could snuggle up to him. Aaron slowly moved himself closer to his husband and rested his head on Robert's bare chest. "I hate seeing you in pain. I can't watch you suffer" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hair.

"It won't be forever. It is healing, slowly I'll admit" Aaron sighed.

"You're the strongest person I know. You can do anything" Robert said.

"I normally have to rely on you though" Aaron said.

"That's no true, you've got through so much without needing me" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I need you all of the time. I can't be without you" Aaron kissed Robert's chest "I love you Robert, and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you".

"You'll never lose me, I love you so much" Robert kissed Aaron's head "You don't have to be scared of losing me. I'm going nowhere".

They fell asleep holding each other, hoping that tomorrow would be easier. They knew that they would always have each other, and that they would never let each other down. Their love for each other could never be destroyed, and for once in a long time... neither of them had any nightmares.


	16. It's in the job description

Months passed before Aaron had made a full recovery, everyone was outside Home farm on a sunny afternoon, Chas, Charity, Victoria, Lisa, Belle, Carly, Zak, Sam, Moira, Cain, Bernice, Paddy and Leo were sat around the garden table and they watched as Aaron, Robert, Alyssa, Liv, April, Marlon, Jack, Moses, Adam, Andy ran around chasing each other with water pistils.

"Oh come one, Robert! Your loosing to your kid and your husband!" Chas laughed.

"I won't be loosing if they weren't so good!" Robert yelled back. It was at that moment that Aaron snuck up behind Robert, with at bottle of water in his hand. He tipped the cold water down the back of his top. "Aahhh!" Robert yelled when he felt the cold water on his skin. He turned around and Aaron started to run. "Aaron!" Robert yelled as he ran after his husband.

Aaron was laughing and so was everyone else "Don't you like bath time, Robert!" Aaron yelled to his husband.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!" Robert laughed. After chasing Aaron for a minute Robert caught up to his husband and grabbed him from behind "Got ya" Robert picked his husband up and laughed.

"Rob! Haha! Get off!" Aaron laughed as he turned his head to face Robert.

"Sneaky little grease monkey" Robert smiled at his husband and then kissed him. Robert put Aaron down and a smile grew on his husband's face as he kissed him. Suddenly Aaron and Robert both felt water being sprayed at them and their lips parted, they saw Alyssa and Adam spraying water at them. Out of instinct, Robert immediately shielded Aaron and the younger man held onto him.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Aaron and Robert both yelled in unison.

Adam and Alyssa both started to run when they ran out of water. Aaron and Robert both ran after Alyssa and Adam.

"Damn it!" Adam yelled as Robert threw a water balloon at him.

Aaron ran after his daughter before he eventually caught her "You're just like your father" Aaron laughed.

Alyssa laughed and she hugged Aaron "I had to learn it from someone!"

They all laughed before Robert felt a small shock of pain in his back. "Ouch, what was that for, Aaron?" he asked as he looked at Aaron.

Aaron put Alyssa down "Hhmm, what?" Aaron looked at his husband.

"You hit me" Robert answered.

"Wasn't me, but you should run" Aaron smirked.

"What?" Robert then looked over his shoulder and he saw Cain, Adam, Liv, Andy and Marlon running at him with nerf guns in hand. "Ahh!" Robert yelled in shock as he ran away from the people.

"Ha ha revenge!" Adam shouted.

"What have I done now?" Robert yelled.

"You're annoying!" Liv shouted as she shot at Robert.

"You should be used to that by now!" Robert yelled back as he ran "Aaron, help!" Robert screamed as he got hit by a few more felt bullets.

"Coming!" Aaron laughed as he ran after Robert to save him from their family and friends.

Robert ran up to a tree and quickly started to climb it. He looked down and saw Cain climbing the tree after him "Shit" Robert murmured as he climbed higher and higher. "Aaron!" Robert yelled.

Aaron ran and stood under the tree "Alright, Cain. That's enough. You've scared him enough!" Aaron called to his uncle.

"I haven't even started yet!" Cain shouted.

After climbing up a good height Robert pulled himself up and stood on a branch "Aaron, can I get some help please? Before he kills me!" Robert looked down and saw Aaron.

"He's not gonna kill ya, Rob!" Aaron yelled back to Robert.

"I'm gonna kill you for being a complete villain to Aaron!" Cain growled.

"That was years ago! I've changed!" Robert yelled down to Cain.

"Yeah well, for good measure then. Hi I'm Chucky wanna play!" Cain shouted.

"Aaron!" Robert screamed.

Aaron stood underneath the tree and looked up at Robert. "No, Robert. Don't move!" before he could say anything else the branch that Robert was holding onto snapped and he fell.

"AAHHH! AARON!" Robert screamed as he fell.

Aaron held out his arms but Robert fell on top of him. And they landed on their backs with Robert on top of Aaron. "Robert!" Aaron yelled.

"I think I've broken something" Robert winced.

"Yeah, me!" Aaron laughed.

"Sorry, babe" Robert laughed.

"Get off me, you idiot" Aaron chuckled.

Robert stood up and so did Aaron. After he had walked a fair distance before Robert felt another small punch in his back. "Ouch!" Robert turned around and saw Aaron holding a nerf gun "Mr Aaron Dingle". Robert said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Aaron walked over to Robert "That's my name don't wear it out" Aaron chuckled as he walked away.

Robert ran up behind Aaron "Sneaky little grease monkey" he whispered in Aaron's ear, before he quickly smacked his husband's arse.

"Oi! behave you dirty sod" Aaron turned his head and smirked at Robert.

"You love it really" Robert whispered.

"Never said I that I didn't" Aaron smiled at his husband. They walked over and sat with their family and Friends.

"Can you two ever keep your hands to yourself?" Victoria asked as she bounced her baby on her knee.

"Nope, I love him to much not to touch him. He's irresistible" Robert smiled and put one arm around Aaron.

"Just not in front of people, my mum doesn't have to see what we get up to" Aaron gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, I'd rather not see you two being so... touchy grabby with each other" Chas said awkwardly.

Victoria's baby giggled and everyone smiled at the happy infant "Aaww he's so cute" Carly cooed.

"Why did you decide on the name Michael?" Robert asked.

"It just fit." Victoria answered.

"At least we didn't name him after someone from the bible" Adam laughed.

"My kids suit their names! You can talk. You named your kid Michael Charlie Sugden-Barton?" Charity added.

"Are we all having a go at people' names now?" Andy asked.

"We do have a weird names in our family. Robert Jacob, Alyssa Mae, Aaron Liam, Michael Charlie" Charity stated.

"How are they weird?" Aaron asked.

"They just are" Charity said defensively.

"I happen to like my beautiful grease monkey's name. He's absolutely perfect to me" Robert said before he kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Alyssa shouted.

Aaron and Robert both stood up and Alyssa ran into Aaron's arms "What's wrong, Princess?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron" Robert said and Aaron looked up.

A woman and a man were walking towards them. The woman was skinny, she had shoulder length black hair, she was wearing a mini skirt and a hot pink tank top with black boots. The man was tall, well built, wearing black jeans and a white top with biker boots.

Aaron pushed Alyssa to his side and Robert stood at his side. "What do want?" Aaron asked.

"I've come to get my kid" The woman said.

"There's no chance you're getting our daughter" Robert said.

"She needs her mum" The woman looked to the side of Aaron and saw Alyssa holding onto her dad "Hiya, Pumpkin. Come here and hug your mum" she opened her arms out.

"No, stay away from me" Alyssa said as she held onto Aaron "Daddy, keep her away from me. Don't let her hurt me" She begged.

"Don't worry princess, she's not going to hurt you. Just stay next to me" He said as he held his daughter at his side.

"I'm a better person, I'd never hurt you, Pumpkin" the woman's smiled faded.

"Get out of here and stay far away from my daughter" Robert growled.

"Come on, Pumpkin. It's time to go home" the woman glared at Alyssa.

"I am home" Alyssa said.

"But you need to come back with us. We need to go home" the woman went to grab Alyssa but Aaron pulled his daughter back.

"Mum, can you take Alyssa and the other kids inside?" Aaron asked Chas.

Chas stood up and grabbed her granddaughter's hand "Yeah. April, Jack, Moses, Leo come on we'll get the food ready. Marlon!" Chas shouted. She walked back into the house with Alyssa, April, the other kids and Marlon to get the food.

"She's my daughter, I know what's good for her" the woman snapped.

"She was your daughter. You lost that right when you hit her and when we adopted her" Robert raised his voice "Now get off of our land before I call the police". Robert firmly said.

The man lunged at Robert, but Aaron quickly moved in front of his husband and took the punch instead. Aaron fell backwards into Robert and then looked up at his husband.

"Aaron are you alright?" Robert asked.

"The things that I do for you" Aaron forced a smile. He then stood up and looked at the man. "You wanna punch me? Go right ahead, you're not getting my daughter".

The man lunged at Aaron again, but Aaron brought his knee up sharply and hit the guy in the crotch. He then punched the guy in the face and he fell to the floor. "Jeff!" the woman yelled as she looked down at her boyfriend.

"Get off of my property now" Aaron shouted.

"I want my daughter!" the woman shouted.

"Come on, Becks. Lets go. We don't need the brat" the man said as he stood up.

"Not without lyss!" the woman shouted.

"Her name is Alyssa and she does not belong to you. We adopted her now go away!" Robert shouted.

After shouting at each other for a while Becks and Jeff walked away. Robert turned to his husband and looked at his face to see if he was hurt. Aaron had a cut on his cheek from being punched.

Robert placed a hand on Aaron's cheek to get a better look at his injury "Baby?".

"Robert, I'm fine" Aaron placed his hand on Robert's.

"You've been punched, Aaron. You're hurt" Robert said.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse" Aaron smiled at his husband.

"Will you ever stop protecting me?" Robert asked.

"Well someone has to. And it's my job to protect you" Aaron said in response.

"What would I do without you?" Robert kissed Aaron and then they both sat down.

"Was that Alyssa's birth mum?" Paddy asked. He knew that it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

"Yeah, that's Alyssa's biological parent. She used to beat Alyssa, until social services got involved. She went to prison for Child abuse and possession of drugs" Aaron answered.

"That poor girl" Victoria said "She's terrified of that woman, I'm glad that my parents weren't abusive to me" Victoria realised what she had just said and that it might have offended Aaron "Oh god, Aaron. I'm so sorry. I didn't think" she apologised.

"It's fine, Vic. Don't worry about it" Aaron reassured.

"Oh my god!" Alyssa exclaimed when she saw that Aaron was hurt.

No one had realised that she had been stood there. Aaron turned his head and saw that Alyssa was close to tears "Alyssa? How long have you been stood their, Princess?" Aaron asked.

"I'm sorry" Alyssa then ran towards the house.

"Alyssa!" Aaron called to his daughter but she ran into the house. Aaron stood up "I've got it" he said to Robert, before he walked back to the house to comfort Alyssa. Aaron past Chas and she asked what had happened and why he hurt. "I got punched by that bloke, he looks worse than me. Did Alyssa pass you?" he asked.

"She ran upstairs. She just said that she had been naughty, that's all she said. She was crying" Chas answered.

"Okay thanks, mum" Aaron said, he then walked up the stairs and down the corridor to his draught's room. He knocked on the door "Alyssa?".

"Yes, daddy!" Alyssa replied.

"Can I come in?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah!" Alyssa hesitated as she frantically wiped away her tears.

Aaron opened the door and walked in "Can I sit down?" he asked in a soft voice. Alyssa nodded and Aaron sat down beside her "What's wrong, Alyssa? Tell me what's wrong".

"I didn't want you to get hurt. It's all my fault, isn't it?" Alyssa wept.

"No, Princess. It's not your fault. I got punched because that man was about to punch your dad, and it's my job to protect both of you. I'm alright though" Aaron reassured.

"You'll always protect me, right?" Alyssa looked at her dad through tear filled eyes.

"Of course I will. You're my little girl" Aaron answered.

"You promise?" Alyssa sobbed.

"I promise, on my life that I'll always protect you, c'mere, Princess" Aaron hugged his daughter. He looked over his shoulder when he felt eyes on him.

"Everything alright?" Robert asked.

"She blames herself for me being punched. We'll be ok though" Aaron gave Robert a half smile.

Robert walked over to his husband and their daughter "It wasn't your fault, Al" he said as he stroked Alyssa's hair.

Alyssa looked at Robert and nodded, she then looked back at Aaron "Love you, Daddy" she said in a quiet voice.

"I love you too, Princess" Aaron gave Alyssa a warm smile.

They hugged for a moment before they walked back to where their guests were, Chas asked if everything was alright and Aaron explained to her what had happened. Cain then walked to his car and got out a helmet, knee pads and a chest protector.

"Put this on" he demanded as he handed the gear to Robert.

"Why?" Robert asked as he put the gear on.

"We're gonna cheer her up. Even if it's at your expense" Cain then handed Alyssa a nerf gun.

"Wasn't chasing me up a tree enough?" Robert whined as he put the helmet on.

"She's your kid. But I bet that Aaron want's to have a go" Cain then turned to a smirking Aaron.

Aaron crossed his arms and the smirk on his face was a tell tale sign of mischief "You got that right."

"Aaron, you know how I am the best husband ever" Robert started " And how much you love me, can you please go easy on me?" Robert gave Aaron puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see" Aaron smirked "Alyssa, you can go first" Aaron said and he pointed to where Robert had to stand.

"The things that I do for you two" Robert said as he let out a breathe that he had been holding in.

Alyssa raised the nerf gun and aimed "Sorry, dad" she said before shooting Robert in the upper arm.

Robert closed his eyes tight "Didn't hurt" he bit his lip.

Alyssa then handed the nerf gun to Aaron, "Your turn, daddy" she said cheerfully.

"Now, Aaron... you know that I love the bones of you." Robert gave Aaron a nervous smile.

Aaron scoffed "I'll be nice to you. Don't worry babe" a smile grew on Aaron's face.

"Please don't shoot at any of my valuable body parts" Robert pleaded.

"So stomach and bellow are a no?" Aaron raised the nerf gun and aimed.

Robert then felt a small blow to the chest "Ouch!" Robert placed his hand on the centre of his chest.

Aaron then walked over to Robert, he put his lips to his husband's ear and spoke "I didn't want to hurt your lips of my other favourite part of you" Aaron then moved away and winked at Robert.

"I'll forgive you then" Robert took the protective gear off and grabbed Aaron's hand. They walked back over to where everyone was sat.

"Did that help?" Cain asked Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded and smiled at her dads. Everyone burst out laughing as Robert shook his head and he then looked at Alyssa.

"Your just like your father" Robert said and he hugged Aaron.


	17. A parents worst nightmare

Weeks past and Alyssa was now one of the most popular girls at her school. She now had a boyfriend who adored her and she was very happy. One night Aaron and Robert were getting ready to go out for a romantic meal.

"Alyssa, are you sure that you'll be ok on your own?" Aaron asked.

Alyssa was sat on the sofa with her black and tan Yorkshire terrier on her lap "I'll be fine. I'll just order a pizza and watch a movie or something" Alyssa said as she scooped her puppy up as she stood up.

"She'll be fine babe. She's a smart girl, she can look after herself" Robert added.

Aaron seemed unsure "I don't know about this. It doesn't feel right leaving you home alone".

"Uh no way, It's our date tonight and I'm gonna spoil you" Robert said firmly.

"I'll be fine dad" Alyssa said as she put the puppy down before she hugged her dad.

"Come on Aaron" Robert chuckled "Let her go now".

"I don't want to. She's my little girl" Aaron said before pulling away.

They walked to Robert's car and drove to the restaurant. Alyssa ordered the pizza and paid for it using her pocket money. She had put on the horror movie the conjuring and she had found Robert's not so secret stash of chocolates. She had invited her boyfriend Dylan round and they watched the movie. At 10o'clock Dylan had to go home and his mum picked him up. Alyssa waved him off but she had forgot to lock the front door before she put her music on and did some drawing.

'(SMASH!)' Alyssa jumped when she heard the sound of glass smashing. She thought that it was the puppy that her dads had bought her for working so hard at school. "DJ?" she called. She stood up and walked into the hallway "DJ! Come here boy!" she called. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by a tall man "Let go of me!" she kicked back and connected with the man's shin. He let go of her and she ran upstairs. She ran into her dads bedroom and hid under the bed, she got her phone out of her hoodie pocket and dialled Aaron's number.

Aaron and Robert were already on their way home when Aaron's phone started to ring. Aaron pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered the call "Hello?" he answered.

"Daddy? Daddy please help me!" Alyssa whispered into the phone.

"Alyssa? What's wrong princess?" Aaron became worried.

"Someone's in the house. He's coming up the stairs" Alyssa started to cry.

Aaron's eyes widened and he put the call on speaker so that Robert could hear "Alyssa, you need to stay calm. Can you find somewhere to hid?" Aaron asked.

"I'm hiding under your bed now" Alyssa cried silently "Daddy I'm scared".

"I know princess, you have to stay as quiet as you can. Can you do that for me sweetheart?" Aaron asked. He was also starting to cry but he had to stay on phone with Alyssa.

"Yeah. I know who it is, it's my mum's boyfriend. I thought that Charlie had broken something" Alyssa went quiet when she heard the door opening. She put the phone on the floor so that her dads could hear what was happening.

Aaron and Robert both listened carefully. Robert was driving as fast as he could and he was calling the police on his phone. Alyssa covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her crying, she watched as the intruder walked around her dads room and opened the wardrobe. The man then walked out of the room but he stayed behind the door.

"He's gone" Alyssa whispered.

"Okay princess. We're almost home" Aaron still felt concerned.

"I can't hear him anymore, I think he's gone..." Alyssa was grabbed by her ankles "DADDY!" she screamed as she was pulled out from under the bed. Aaron and Robert listened as they heard Alyssa struggling. "Daddy! Help! Daddy!" Alyssa screamed Aaron covered his mouth but then they heard a thump and Alyssa stopped screaming.

They then heard the sound of a man breathing "Leave my daughter alone, take anything you want but leave her alone" Aaron demanded.

They heard the sound of the intruder laughing "It's too late for that. She's coming home with me now" the man growled into the phone. He then hung up the phone an threw it onto the bed.

Once they had arrived home both men ran into their house, the door was unlocked, a vase was shattered and left on the wooden floor. "Alyssa!" Aaron called as he ran upstairs.

Robert searched around downstairs. Robert heard a small whimpering noise coming from one of the cupboards. "DJ?" Robert asked himself before he opened the cupboard and found Alyssa's puppy; DJ's lead was tied to the pipe and DJ was trying to get away "Hey boy, what happened?" Robert said as he bent down and unclipped the puppy's lead. Robert then walked upstairs and found Aaron sat on the end of their bed holding his daughter's necklace.

"I found it on the floor. She's gone" Aaron sais as he turned to Robrt.

Robert walked over and hugged his husband as they both cried. They called Chas, Andy and Cain and they waited for the police to arrive. Robert called Dylan's parents and told them what had happened, he asked them to tell Dylan so that he did not get a shock from hearing it from anyone else.

Chas, Cain, Moira, Adam, Victoria, Andy, Bernice and Paddy ran in and found Aaron sat on the sofa talking to the police with Robert. After the police had left Chas walked over and hugged Aaron and Robert.

"They'll find her" Chas said as she hugged her son and son in law.

Aaron hugged his mum and Robert hugged Chas back. Aaron then went out to search for Alyssa with Cain, Adam and Moira. Robert sat on the sofa with his laptop and started to make posters. After printing off a load of posters Robert placed them on the table and started to pace back and forth around the living room.

"It's all my fault" Robert murmured over and over again.

"No Robert, it's not your fault" Victoria said softly.

"Aaron didn't want to leave her home alone, but I wanted to treat him. He's just fully healed, he deserved to be treated to a night out" Robert started to cry "It's my fault that somebody has taken my little girl. Why don't I ever listen?".

Chas stood up and hugged Robert "It's not your fault. You'll get her back, don't beat yourself up over this" Chas said as she rubbed Robert's back.

Alyssa woke up with her wrists tied together and he ankles bound. She looked around and realised that she was in a cupboard. "Let me out!" she yelled.

The door swung open and Becks stood there "Hello pumpkin. Did you sleep well?"


	18. Just how it should be

Days passed and Alyssa cried herself to sleep every night, she missed her dads; she missed their smiles, their voices and their laughs. She missed her dog and her family, she missed her boyfriend and her friends. Becks and Jeff hit her nearly every hour; she had bruises on her arms and legs. Whenever she screamed Jeff would run downstairs and strangle her with a pair of Becks' tights, until she stopped screaming or passed out.

Aaron and Robert had called the police, put up posters and made pleads on the news. One day Aaron was stood with Robert in front of the press and they cried as they begged for Alyssa's captor to return her to them, safe and alive. After a week had passed Aaron and Robert had searched all over Hotten as they looked for Alyssa. Everyone in Emmerdale had searched for Aaron and Robert's daughter but they had no such luck.

At 7:37pm one night Aaron answered a call and his heart stopped when he heard who it was. "Alyssa?" he sat up straight.

"D-daddy, help me please?" Alyssa said in a raspy voice.

Aaron ran into the living room and shook Robert awake. "Aaron? What is it babe?" Robert asked

"It's Alyssa!" Aaron answered.

Robert sat bolt up right and Aaron put the phone on speaker "Where are you princess?" Aaron asked.

"My mum's house. I'm in the cupboard that she used to lock me in". Alyssa started to cry.

"I'm gonna call Jason" Robert grabbed his phone and dialled the number.

"I want to come home. I don't want to be hurt by them anymore." Alyssa sobbed.

"What have they done to you Al?" Robert asked. Both him and Aaron prayed that Alyssa had not been a victim of sexual abuse.

"They've hit me and they strangled me to shut me up. I cut the ropes around my ankles and wrists" Alyssa said quietly.

Jason answered the phone and Robert explained to him what was going on. Robert then called Chas and Andy and they told everyone else. Aaron grabbed his phone and a blanket. Both him and Robert ran out of the house. The drove for one hour before they pulled up outside the rundown old house. Chas, Cain, Moira, Adam, Victoria, Paddy and Andy were just arriving and Jason Wise was positioning the police officers.

Aaron and Robert jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. A policeman stopped Aaron and Robert and they explained that they were Alyssa's parents. Alyssa opened the cupboard door and heard the sirens. She crept over to a window and looked outside.

"Daddy? Daddy!" She yelled when she saw Aaron.

"Alyssa?" Aaron turned and saw his daughter in the window "Alyssa!" Aaron ran straight forwards and so did Robert but some officers held them back.

"Please stay back" on of the officers said.

"That's our kid in there!" Robert yelled.

"No it's alright." Jason said before walking over to Aaron and Robert.

Robert pulled Aaron close and hugged him. Jason explained that they were going to intervene in a few minutes. "Aaron... how good are you at fighting with people?" Jason asked.

"I can throw a few strong punches, why?" Aaron asked.

"They have a gun, I might need your help to get Alyssa out of there alive" Jason answered.

"What? No way. He's not going in there!" Robert protested.

"I have to Robert" Aaron pulled away from Robert.

"I can't lose you Aaron" Robert said in a pleading tone.

"You're never gonna lose me" Aaron reassured.

They all turned around when they heard Alyssa screaming and stuff smashing. "Now!" Jason shouted.

Both Jason and Aaron ran into the house, Robert bit his lip as he waited for his husband and daughter to come out alive. 10 minutes later...'(BANG! BANG! BANG!)' came three gunshots. "Aaron!" Robert shouted. The police officers ran in. After waiting for what felt like forever, Robert and his family saw some of the officers walking out of the house with Becks and Jeff, they walked them over to two of the squad cars, they were put into the squad cars and a few other officers walked out of the house. Jason then walked out of the house "No, please no" Robert fell to his knees and started to cry when he did not see his husband or his child.

"Robert, look!" Victoria said in a surprised tone.

Robert looked up and he saw Aaron walking out of the house carrying Alyssa. "Aaron!" Robert quickly got to his feet and ran to his husband.

"Look princess" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Alyssa looked up and saw Robert "Daddy?"

Robert stopped in front of Aaron and Alyssa "Oh thank god" Robert cried as he stroked his daughter's hair and kissed Aaron. Robert put his arms around Aaron and Alyssa and hugged them. The paramedics looked at Alyssa's injuries and then Aaron carried Alyssa over to the car, and he wrapped the blanket around her.

He then turned to Robert and his husband hugged him "I thought that I'd lost you. I thought that I'd lost you both" Robert cried.

"We're going nowhere. Someone has to keep an eye on ya" Aaron said as he hugged Robert back. Aaron and Robert held each other for a moment before they got into the car and drove home. They parked outside their home and both men got out of the car, Aaron opened the back door and Alyssa looked at him "Come on. Lets get you inside princess" Aaron said softly as he scooped Alyssa up and carried her into the house. "What do you want to eat?" Aaron asked.

"Can I have pot noodle please?" Alyssa asked.

"I'll sort that out" Robert said, he smiled at Alyssa and then walked into the kitchen.

Aaron carried Alyssa over to the armchair and sat her down "I'm sorry Alyssa".

"Everything hurts. It hurts when I talk. They strangled me a few times" Alyssa said as she looked up at her dad.

"I'm never gonna let you down again. I'm gonna make all of this better for you. We're gonna keep you safe" Aaron said as he hugged his child.

Robert walked in a few minutes later, he placed the pot noodle on the coffee table and he handed Alyssa a glass of coke. Robert then sat down on the sofa and Aaron sat with him. Alyssa put the glass down on the table when DJ ran up to the chair and jumped up at the chair.

Alyssa reached down and picked up her puppy "Hi boy. How's it going?" she smiled. The puppy was wagging his little tail and excitingly liking Alyssa's face and jumping around. "I missed you too" she chuckled.

Aaron and Robert both smiled at their daughter. They had missed her smile, they knew for a fact that they were going to keep her safe as much as they could, after she had eaten they all went to bed. Aaron stayed awake for hours, as he thought about Alyssa and how much she had gone through. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Robert was asleep, he slowly got out of bed and walked to his daughter's bedroom. He opened the door and saw that she was fast asleep; she had one arm over DJ as she hugged him. Aaron just stood in the doorway and watched his daughter as she slept.

Robert stirred from his sleep and looked around the room for Aaron "Aaron?" He got out of and walked out of the room. He saw Aaron stood in the doorway of Alyssa's room. Robert walked up behind Aaron and wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest "What's wrong baby?" Robert asked.

"I don't want to leave her alone. She's badly hurt, I just wanted to make sure that she was safe" Aaron said quietly.

Robert kissed Aaron on the side of the head "I know baby, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you that night. It was all my fault." Robert sniffled.

Aaron rested his head against Robert's head "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that anything like that would happen" Aaron cooed.

They watched their daughter sleep for a few minutes, DJ woke up and lifted his head. Robert smiled "I think DJ's already got the protecting covered".

Aaron smiled "Yeah, I think he has". Aaron then lifted Robert's arms off of him and he walked over to the window. Aaron checked that the window was locked and he then shut the curtains. Once satisfied that Alyssa was safe he turned back to Robert.

"Come on, lets go back to bed. She's safe now" Robert held his hand out to Aaron.

Aaron put his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out his daughter's necklace. He walked over to Alyssa's bed side and placed the necklace on the bedside table. He then bent down and kissed his daughter's head, before straightening up and walking back over to Robert.

"Okay" Aaron took Robert's hand and they walked back to their bedroom.

Robert and Aaron got back into bed and pulled the duvet up. Robert moved closer to Aaron and spooned against him. He put his lips to Aaron's ear "I love you so much baby" he whispered.

"I love you too Robert" Aaron whispered back.

Their fingers intertwined and they closed their eyes. They fell asleep with their minds at ease that their child was home and safe once again. They were all back together and safe. Just how it should be.


	19. You make me feel better

A few nights later Alyssa had a nightmare and woke up screaming "DADDY!"

Aaron and Robert woke up and ran to their daughter's room. Aaron turned the light on before he walked over to his daughter and sat on her bed and hugged her "It's alright princess. It was just a bad dream" he said softly.

"I dreamt that Gordon and my mum were both hitting me and that you were... you were dead" Alyssa sobbed.

Aaron stroked his daughter's hair "Sshh, I won't let anybody hurt you ever again. Gordon and Becks are both going to be in prison for a very long time. You'll never have to see them again" Aaron cooed.

Robert walked over to the two people he loved most and he sat on the bad next to them. "I won't let anyone hurt you or your dad. I will always be here to protect both of you" he hugged both Alyssa and Aaron.

However in the morning, Alyssa insisted that she was alright and that she had to go to school. Aaron and Robert hesitated, but they both agreed because Alyssa had her exams coming up. Aaron drove Alyssa to school and waved her off. He then drove to the scrapyard, he met Robert and Adam there and they got to work but Aaron and Robert were still worried about their child.

At school Alyssa met up with her friends and they walked to their first class. She sat in her seat at the back of the room and the art lesson started. The class was told to draw the thing that is important to them. Mrs Wood said that they could get a picture up on their phones to copy from. Alyssa got out of her phone and got up a picture of Robert. She drew Robert and then she got a picture of Aaron up. She drew a picture of Robert beside Aaron but with his arm around Aaron. She then added DJ to the picture. She then coloured the picture in and put her phone away.

"Does anyone want to come to the front of the class and talk about their picture?" Mrs Wood asked as she looked around the class "Alyssa?" she asked.

Alyssa stood up and stood at the front of the classroom with her drawing "My drawing is of my dads and my dog DJ" She said.

"What are their names? What are your dads like?" Mrs Wood asked.

"My dad with blonde hair is called Robert. He is very smart, protective, caring and funny. My dad with brown hair is called Aaron. He is very brave, strong willed, kind, protective, caring and loyal. They have never let me down and they are very good dads" Alyssa smiled.

"Have you got any stories about them?" Mrs Wood asked.

Alyssa had many stories about her dads, but she did not want to talk about Aaron being abused, Robert being shot, Aaron self-harming and Aaron getting shot. "At a new years eve part that my nan held at the pub she owns, everyone came in fancy dress. I was dressed as a pink lady from Grease, my dad Robert was dressed as Luke Skywalker and my dad Aaron was Indiana Jones. We danced for a bit and I danced to party rocking with my dad Robert. We played truth or dare with the rest of my family. My uncle Andy gave Robert the dare of blind folded guess, the aim of the game is to guess who and where everyone was. We had to go outside to play the game, he managed to find everyone else but he couldn't find Aaron. He didn't realise that my dad was stood behind him, Aaron crept up behind him and went boo. He fell backwards into my dad and everyone laughed, he took the blindfold off and they laughed. When we were watching the fireworks we were outside. I was stood on one of the picnic tables and my dads were stood up on the ground. When it was midnight they kissed and Robert had one arm around Aaron. They had to carry my uncle home because he was very drunk" Alyssa giggled.

When he lesson ended Alyssa went to her science lesson. She sat next to her boyfriend but halfway through the lesson Alyssa fell asleep. She woke up screaming after having a nightmare about Backs and Gordon. She then ran out of the classroom and hid in the woods behind the school. Dylan went to look for her and he found her sat on a log crying.

"Ally?" he asked.

"Hi Dylan, don't mind me" she quickly wiped away her tears.

Dylan sat down beside her "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she faked a smile.

Dylan pulled Alyssa into a hug and held her there "Don't make me hug you to death. Now spill".

"I had a nightmare about my mum and Gordon" she sobbed.

"Aaron's dad?" Dylan was confused "What did he do wrong?"

"He raped my dad. And he shot him" Alyssa cried harder.

Dylan jaw dropped "Neither of them are gonna hurt you." He reassured.

Alyssa cried for a few minutes and explained what had happened when Gordon broke into Home farm. After talking for a while they walked back to their lesson and carried on revising for their exams.

Meanwhile Aaron was at work and twiddling his thumbs like he usually did when something was bothering him. Robert looked up from his desk and saw Aaron. Robert immediately realised that something was wrong "What is it babe?" he asked.

"Nothing" Aaron answered.

Robert stood up and walked over to Aaron and sat on the desk "Now I know that something is wrong. What's wrong babe? Tell me what's wrong".

Aaron looked at Robert "I should've never told her about what happened to me, I should have kept my mouth shut from the beginning. I should've never told you what Gordon did to me. I should've just gone to France and stayed there. Everyone's lives would be better without me. I ruin everything I touch". Aaron started to bite his nails.

"Aaron don't talk like that, you were right to expose him. He's a paedophile and he hurt you, baby. I could kill him for putting you through all of that... pain. Alyssa kept asking questions about him and she probably would've found a way of visiting him in prison. You probably prevented him from hurting Alyssa and anyone else for that matter, you're her hero Aaron. My life is better because I have you and Alyssa, if I hadn't of met you I would still be stuck in a marriage with Chrissie and I would've never have realised that I was gay. You changed my life for the better, you are an amazing guy and you make me the happiest man alive" Robert said in a soft but firm voice.

"But I still put you and Alyssa in danger. What if he had came into our room that night? He would've made you watch as he raped me again and then he would've shot both of us and done god knows what to our daughter. I put you in danger, you could've been killed because of me" Aaron began to cry "She shouldn't have found out, She'll hate me now. I won't be surprised if you hate me" Aaron covered his eyes with his hand and cried.

Robert got up and kneeled down in front of his husband. He then pulled Aaron into a hug "It wasn't your fault, you didn't put us in danger. You were attacked when you tried to protect me, you're mine and Alyssa's hero Aaron. Just a few days ago you ran into a house and saved her. She's safe because of you. She doesn't hate you. And neither do I" Robert stroked his husband's hair and held him as he cried. After a few minutes Aaron stopped crying and they just talked for a while. Robert then stood up and walked outside to scrap a car. "Bloody thing!" Robert shouted a few minutes later.

Aaron stood up and poked his head around the door of the trailer. He saw that Robert was about to hit the windshield of the car with a crowbar "Whoa Robert calm down" Aaron said as he ran out of the trailer and grabbed the crowbar away from Robert "Tell me what's wrong babe" he said as he threw the tool onto the ground.

"It won't budge" Robert huffed as he sat down on a wall.

Aaron looked at the car "Here let me" he said as he rolled his sleeves up.

"Don't bother Aaron, it's wedged in" Robert sighed.

Aaron then pulled out the engine of the car and put it on the ground "That was easy".

"What the hell? How did you do..." Robert sat there gobsmacked.

"I work out" Aaron patted Robert on the shoulder and then walked back to the trailer.

"So do I!" Robert exclaimed. He then stood up and walked forwards but tripped over scrapped engine. "Fuck!" he shouted.

"What have you done now?" Aaron rolled his eyes as he turned around.

"I've fallen over this bloody thing and hurt my ass" Robert said as he lay down on his back.

Aaron laughed as he walked to Robert and offered his hand "You idiot" Aaron laughed.

"It's not funny. My bum hurts" Robert sulked.

"Stop sulking and I'll help you up" Aaron smirked. Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and got up, Aaron pulled his husband close and slowly moved his hands down from Robert's waist to his arse. He then kissed Robert, when their lips parted Aaron smiled "Better?"

"A lot better now" Robert smiled. They then locked up and drove back to the village to pick Alyssa up from Andy's.

Andy opened the front door "Hey you two. Come in" he greeted.

"Hi Andy, is Alyssa ready to go?" Robert asked.

"She's in the living room. Go straight through" Andy said as he shut the door. Aaron, Robert and Andy walked into the living room and saw Alyssa sat on the sofa doing homework. She looked up and saw her dads.

"Daddy!" said happily as she ran into Aaron's arms.

"Hiya princess" Aaron said as he hugged his daughter.

"She's been as good as gold. Better behaved than you used to be Aaron" Andy chuckled.

"Even Robert was probably better behaved than me" Aaron smiled.

"Thanks for having her Andy" Robert said.

"No problem, she's welcome anytime" Andy said.

Alyssa gathered up her stuff and they said goodbye as they walked back to the car. They drove back to Home farm and walked into their home. Robert walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner as Aaron helped Alyssa finish her homework before they turned the TV on. After a while Robert put the dinner in the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes, he then walked into the living room and crouched down next to the sofa where Aaron was lying down. He kissed his husband's head and stroked his hair.

Aaron tilted his head backwards and saw Robert "Hi babe" Aaron said softly.

"Hey beautiful" Robert smiled at Aaron and then he stood up. Aaron sat up and made room for Robert. Robert sat down with his arm around his husband "What are we watching?" Robert asked.

"Worlds dumbest criminals" Alyssa answered.

"A bank robber forgot how a door opened so he walked around shouting at the people who worked there to let him out" Aaron chuckled.

"And there was a guy who ran into a lamppost" Alyssa added.

They watched TV for a bit before Robert walked back into kitchen to finish the dinner. He then called Aaron and Alyssa in for dinner, they all sat around the table and started to eat. Once they were finished Alyssa asked if she could be excused, Aaron said yes and he picked up his, Robert's and Alyssa's plate and he carried them into the kitchen to wash them up. Robert then picked up the large bowl of cottage pie and carried it into the kitchen, he put cling film over the food and then put it in the fridge. He walked up behind his husband and placed his hands on Aaron's hips.

Aaron jumped and then he looked over his shoulder. "Jeeze Robert, you made me jump" he said when he saw Robert.

"Sorry babe" Robert said as he lifted his hands away from Aaron.

Aaron loosely grabbed hold of Robert's hands and placed them back on his hips "It's okay. Don't move away from me please" Aaron said softly.

"What's wrong baby?" Robert asked.

"I feel like I've done something wrong, why do I feel like that? Have I let you down or something?" Aaron sighed and looked over his shoulder at Robert.

"You've done nothing wrong and you most certainly haven't let me down. Maybe you're just tried" Robert said as he rested his head on Aaron's shoulder.

"My head hurts. I'll get some paracetamol in a minute" Aaron sighed.

"Why don't you have some medicine now?" Robert asked.

"Because I like you holding me like this. It helps" Aaron kissed the side of Robert's head.

"I'll just stay here then" Robert smiled as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

"Thank you" Aaron whispered as he placed his hands on Robert's hands.

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "No problem, I like being this close to you. I means that you trust me" Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron turned around and looked at Robert, he then hugged Robert and his husband hugged him back. "Of course I trust you. Or I wouldn't let you touch me like that or at all".

"I know, that's why I love it when you hug me or when you let me touch you. Even if it is just me placing my hands on your hips or holding your hand" Robert said as he nuzzled into Aaron's neck and kissed his skin "I means that you feel safe with me and that makes me happy".

Aaron smiled "I know that you'll always keep me safe. You've kept me safe for years. I'd do anything for you, I love you so much Robert" Aaron whispered.

"I love you too babe. You're everything to me" Robert replied.

They then walked into the living room and Alyssa asked if they could play a board game. After playing monopoly with Alyssa for a few hours everyone went to bed. Robert lay in bed with one arm around Aaron and holding his phone in the other hand as he checked Facebook. Robert looked at Facebook Aaron when he heard him giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he put his phone on the bedside table.

"You falling over today" Aaron chuckled.

"It wasn't that funny! I hurt my bum" Robert whined as he turned onto his side to face Aaron.

Aaron also turned onto his side to face Robert "I can fix that" Aaron said as he moved his hand under the covers, over Robert's thigh and placed it on his husband's arse. Robert pouted when he felt Aaron's hand on him. Some how Aaron's touch always made him feel better. "Does that help?" Aaron smirked when he saw the excited look in Robert's eyes.

"More then you know" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's upper arm with his thumb "You're so beautiful" Robert said softly.

Aaron smiled "So are you, handsome".

Robert moved closer to Aaron, and they fell asleep with their foreheads touching as they held each other close.


	20. Talk dirty to me

A few weeks later Alyssa was on a school trip because she had finished her GCSE'S. Aaron at Robert were at Home farm, Aaron walked down the stairs with his mind set on a certain goal as he walked into the kitchen. Robert was sat on one of the stools around the island in the kitchen, he was working on his laptop and was in need of a very long break. He was very stressed and fed up with his laptop freezing all of the time. His eyes lit up when he felt a pair of strong but gentle hands smooth down his chest. He groaned when he felt a pair of warm soft lips pressed against his neck. He instantly knew who was behind him when he felt the stubble on the man's face. Aaron.

"I don't know whether to smile or to moan" Robert groaned as Aaron kissed his neck.

"I'll sort that out for you" Aaron whispered, he slowly moved his hands down and rested them on Robert's thighs. Very close to the top and gave them a small slap. Robert moaned and let his head fall back, Aaron pressed his lips to his husband's ear "Is it my turn to be in control?"

"uh hu" Robert answered, he then spun around on his chair to face Aaron.

Aaron smirked as they leaned in again and their lips met, Aaron grabbed Robert's jacket and pulled him to his feet. Robert had his hands on Aaron's waist as his husband slowly pulled him into the living room whilst they kissed. Aaron then pushed him down onto the sofa, he then crawled over the arm and onto Robert. He lowered his head and started to kiss the side of Robert's neck.

Robert started to unfastened Aaron's belt but Aaron pulled back "What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"No one's coming around within the next hour right?" Aaron asked.

"Nope. It's just me and you" Robert answered.

"Good" Aaron said before ripping Robert's shirt open.

Robert looked down and saw that non of the buttons had broken off "How did you do that?"

"Pure skill" Aaron answered as he leaned down and started to kiss Robert's chest. He tore at Robert's belt before pulling both his trousers and boxers down. Robert unfastened Aaron's belt and pushed down his husband's jeans and boxers. Robert moaned as Aaron kissed his torso. "Do you trust me?" Aaron asked as he planted soft kisses on Robert's abdomen and chest.

"I trust you" Robert answered.

"OK" Aaron said before inserting himself into Robert.

"Uunngghh" Robert moaned as he felt Aaron enter him.

Aaron paused "What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, keep going please. You're in control today" Robert answered.

Aaron smirked "OK big boy". Aaron started to thrust in and out of Robert.

"Aaron, Aaron" Robert groaned.

"Having fun big boy?" Aaron smirked.

"I love you my dirty little grease monkey" Robert Moaned in response.

"I love you too babe". Aaron said as he kissed Robert. After one hour Robert and Aaron lay on the sofa. Aaron with his arm around his husband and Robert lying on his chest. "So?" Aaron asked.

"That was some of the best sex ever" Robert smiled.

"Some?" Aaron asked.

"It's always great when you're in control" Robert said before his kissed Aaron's chest.

"I try" Aaron smiled. He then started to stroke Robert's hair

"Best break ever" Robert smiled as he snuggled into his husband's naked body.

'Mission complete' Aaron thought to himself as he did a little fist bump.

They lay there for a while before Robert got up and he got dressed again. Aaron lay with his arm behind his head and watching his husband, whilst smirking to himself. "Nice ass" Aaron said to himself but Robert heard him.

Robert smirked "Hhmm, what did you say babe?" Robert asked as he turned around to face Aaron.

"Nothing" Aaron answered with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Robert walked over and sat on the sofa beside Aaron "Really?" He said as he moved his hand down the front of Aaron's body and back up his chest. "I could've of swore that you said something about my body. What was is? Ahh I remember! You said that I have a nice ass" Robert smirked at Aaron.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Aaron teased.

"Oh I think you did" Robert said as he leaned down and kissed Aaron.

Aaron smiled when their lips parted "I'll admit that you have a very sexy ass".

"I'll admit that you have a very sexy body. God I'm so lucky to have you" Robert smiled fondly at his husband.

Aaron then noticed the time on Robert's watch. "Right... I have to go" Aaron sighed.

"Aaww I wish that you could stay here with me. I miss you when you're not here" Robert made puppy dog eyes.

"After what I just did to you... that doesn't really surprise me" Aaron laughed.

"Maybe I should come with you. I could get Vic to get rid of Adam for a while" Robert said as he stroked the pecks on Aaron's chest.

"Knowing Adam he'd just say he's not budging, then he'd say some rubbish about him being a later and that he thinks you have a thing for him. Just to whined me up" Aaron rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Nah, I don't have a thing for Adam... but I am incredibly in love with you" Robert smiled as he stroked Aaron's chest.

"All the more reason for me annoy him by not saying anything about what we just did. Because he always wants to know". Aaron said as he sat up. "I'll miss you though" he put a hand on the back of Robert's head and kissed him on the lips. He then stood up and he got dressed. Robert sat back and watched Aaron, he was entranced by his husband and hypnotised because of how much he loved him. Aaron then kissed Robert "I'll meet you at the pub later" he said into their kiss. He then straightened up and walked to the door.

"See ya later my sexy grease monkey!" Robert called to Aaron. When the front door shut Robert collapsed onto the sofa and smiled "He must have read my mind" he said out loud, knowing that no one would hear him "That was totally and utterly amazing". At three o'clock Robert was walking through the village when Chrissie walked up to him. He rolled his eyes when Chrissie stomped up to him. She then pushed him backwards, causing him to stumble. "Hey what was that for!" he exclaimed as he stopped himself from falling over.

"You have some nerve being here!" She shouted at Robert.

"I live here, my husband owns his own business, his uncle owns the garage and my mother in law owns the pub. I have a right to be here, you don't run the village Chrissie" Robert stayed calm.

"You think you're so much better than me just because you have money and you live at Home farm!" Chrissie snapped.

"So? As long as I have Aaron and Alyssa I don't need any of that. My husband and my daughter mean more to me then money!" Robert argued.

"You would give that girl a freak of nature for a dad, rather than allow her to have a mother? If you had chosen me we could have adopted her! She deserves a mother not some freak for a parent!" Chrissie's shouted.

"My husband is not a freak! He is the kindest most beautiful person I have ever met and I love him more than my own life! I'd do what ever it would take to protect him and to keep him safe. I'd do anything for my Aaron!" Robert shouted back.

Robert then felt gentle arms wrap around his chest, he calmed down when he heard Aaron's voice "Hey babe. Did you miss me?" Aaron whispered to Robert but loud enough so that Chrissie heard him.

"Hiya sexy. Of course I missed you" Robert smiled and held Aaron's wrists.

"You two are disgusting. Acting like that in the village. What if your kid saw you? You freaks!" Chrissie yelled.

"Just because my marriage to my amazing husband has lasted longer than yours, doesn't make me a freak. I heard what you were saying about me, the whole of Hotten probably did" Aaron said as he rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

Chrissie then stormed off "You're a disgusting freak of nature, you deserved every bad thing that happened to you and every horrible thing you get" she snarled in Aaron's ear before walking away.

Aaron then let go of Robert "And yet your ex husband married me. My life is pretty good thank you very much!" he yelled back at Chrissie.

"Man steeling freak!" Chrissie shouted.

"It's not stealing if it was given willingly!" Robert yelled to Chrissie. "Just ignore her babe, she's not worth it" Robert said as he rubbed Aaron's arm.

"Alright. I have a way better life than her anyway" Aaron grinned as he held Robert's hand "And a better love life".

Robert smiled and pulled Aaron closer, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist "I love you baby".

"I love you too" Aaron said as he kissed his husband. They then walked to the pub, Aaron was walking behind Robert, he ran up to Robert and gave him a smack on the butt "Nice ass!" he said playfully before running down the path.

Robert smiled as he chased Aaron to the pub. He caught his husband just before he managed to enter the Woolpack. "I knew it!" he laughed as he picked Aaron up and spun around a few times.

Aaron laughed "I can't help it!"

"Cheeky sod!" Robert laughed.

They then heard Adam trying to sing bare necessities from the Jungle book. Robert put Aaron down and they looked at Adam. "Hi!" Adam shouted as he approached them.

"Could you be any louder if you tried" Aaron said sarcastically.

"Victoria is making Michael watch Disney so that he grows up being a happy child. The songs are stuck in my head, I'm going insane!" Adam exaggerated .

"Hey don't diss Disney, it's good" Aaron said, this caused him to earn a light punch in the arm from Adam.

"Aaww you like Disney. Is your favourite song let it go?" Adam laughed.

"No, my favourite Disney song is Why should I worry" Aaron said even though he was slightly embarrassed.

"Oliver and company! Soft lad alert!" Adam laughed.

"Mine is When you wish upon a star" Robert shrugged.

"Aaron Dingle likes Disney. Do you have a mickey mouse teddy as well?" Adam laughed

"Nope, I have Robert." Aaron answered.

"What did you do to him today? He didn't say anything at work? He was just smiling the whole time."

"Don't even try Adam, I'm not telling and neither is Robert" Aaron smirked and walked into the pub.

"Come on Robert lad, spill the beans" Adam said.

Robert smirked "Nope" he then walked into the pub.

Adam then ran in after them "Aaron!" he shouted

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Give me something to tell Vic! She wants to know what you two have been getting up to today!" Adam shouted as he waved his arms around in the air.

"Do you guys need to go into the backroom?" Chas asked as she put Robert's drink in front of him.

"Calm down mate, there's nothing to tell" Robert said.

Aaron looked at Robert as if to say 'after all that'. Robert winked at Aaron to put his mind at rest. Aaron understood and smiled at Robert before turning back to Adam "Tell you what Adam, come and have a drink with me and Robert and then we'll tell you".

"That's mint idea" Adam said as he walked over to a table.

Robert grabbed Aaron's arm "What are you doing? Don't tell him what we did" Robert said in a hushed but quick voice.

"I don't plan on telling him, just get a pint down him and do what I say" Aaron whispered back. "Mum, when I give you the signal I need you to hide me and Robert" Aaron whispered to Chas.

"Ok, how many drinks do you need?" Chas asked.

"It's Adam, he'll be drunk with the first pint. Tell Vic that I'm sorry" Aaron said before he walked away and sat with Adam.

Chas and Robert both looked at each other "What is he thinking?" Chas asked.

"I have no idea, he's your son. Lets just go with it" Robert answered.

"Good idea. Best of luck" Chas said.

"Thanks" Robert then walked over and sat with Aaron.

After a while of drinking and Aaron dodging Adam's questions, Adam was finally drunk. He was not too drunk but just enough to be more gullibly than usual. Adam was still asking what Aaron and Robert had gotten up to earlier.

Aaron nudged Robert's shoulder with his own. Robert looked at his husband and Aaron winked at him, Aaron then nodded at Chas before he turned back to Adam "What the hell is that!" Aaron pointed behind Adam.

"What?" Adam asked as he turned around to see what Aaron was pointing at.

Aaron quickly jumped out of his seat, he grabbed Robert's hand and pulled him up. They ran out of the pub "Aaron? What the hell are we doing?" Robert asked.

"Just run!" Aaron shouted as he pulled Robert along.

"What? Hey wait!" Adam yelled as he got up and chased after Aaron and Robert.

They ran around the village for a bit before Aaron and Robert ducked down behind a car at the garage. "Aaron what the..." Robert started

Aaron quickly covered Robert's mouth "Sshh" when he heard Adams's voice.

"Aaron? Are you in here?" Adam asked as he walked into the garage.

"Get under the car" Aaron whispered.

"What?" Robert asked.

"Just do it" Aaron responded.

Robert did what he was told and he pulled himself under the car. Aaron did the same thing and covered Robert's mouth with his hand as Adam searched for them. Once Adam had left Aaron took his hand away from Robert's mouth.

"Did we just hide from Adam?" Robert asked.

"I had to think fast, okay?" Aaron said as he looked outside.

"I would've preferred to hide in the car rather than under it" Robert looked at Aaron and smirked.

"We both know how that would've ended" Aaron pushed himself out from under the car.

"Ahem" Robert held his hand out "A little help please". Aaron smirked and grabbed Robert's hand. He pulled his husband out from underneath the car and help him up. "Thanks babe" Robert said

"Why couldn't you do that yourself?" Aaron asked.

"Because... I wanted to do this" Robert grabbed Aaron by the shirt, Robert then placed his hands on his husband's buttocks and smirked.

Aaron had both hands on Robert's chest "Only you could be in a playful mood after hiding under a car" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while, but we were kind of interrupted by Adam" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

Aaron kissed Robert back, but he realised that if they continued to play around like this... they would end up in the back of the car that they had been hiding underneath. Cain would not be happy about that.

Aaron pulled back from their kiss even though it pained him to do so. "We can't do this" Aaron sighed and looked up at Robert.

"Aaww no fair" Robert huffed.

"Try telling Cain that" Aaron said.

"I could make it worth your while" Robert smirked.

"I don't doubt that" Aaron chuckled.

"I think I have a serious problem" Robert said as he and Aaron swayed from side to side.

"I've always known that. You're too confident in yourself" Aaron said.

"Well that is true, but... I think that I'm addicted to you" Robert smiled at Aaron.

Aaron raised one eyebrow "I've always known that too". He wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and kissed him again.

They then walked back to the pub and saw Alyssa sat at the bar talking to Chas. They walked up and sat by their daughter. "How was the trip?" Robert asked.

"It was ok, I went on the rollercoasters. Mr Jarson screamed his head off on the log flume. The teachers got soaked" Alyssa gigged.

"Your dad screams at anything" Aaron laughed.

"I do not!" Robert argued.

"Hi I'm Chucky wanna play?" Alyssa laughed.

"I hate that doll" Robert huffed.

"That's my girl" Aaron laughed as he highfived Alyssa. His daughter then got up and walked to the toilet.

"I'm too soft, I need to be stricter with you" Robert huffed.

"More like you need to man up" Aaron muttered.

Robert looked ag Aaron "Hhmm what was that?"

Aaron smirked "Nothing" he answered.

Robert then started to tickle his husband "I'm man enough. I just need to be stricter towards you".

"We both know that you couldn't if you tried!" Aaron laughed.

Robert then held Aaron's hand "Very true. I can never stay mad at you".

"I've tried with you, I gave up." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"What because you love me?" Robert smirked.

"That's reason one. Reason two is that you couldn't survive without me" Aaron said as he rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

"Right again" Robert smiled.

They then heard Adam shouting. "Behind the bar now!" Aaron and Robert said in unison.

Both men ran around the bar and crouched down just as Adam stumbled in. "Chas have you seen Robron?" Adam asked.

"Who?" Chas asked.

"Robert and Aaron, I can't find them" Adam huffed.

Aaron and Robert both looked at each other and smiled, once Adam had walked out of the pub again Aaron and Robert stood up and walked into the back room with a very confused Alyssa.

"Why were you two hiding from uncle Adam?" Alyssa asked as Aaron looked out the backdoor.

"We're playing a game. Just do as we say" Robert said.

"Ok come on go go go" Aaron said as they all ran out of the door.

"Hey there you are!" Adam shouted as he tried to catch them.

"Run!" Robert shouted as they ran to the car.

They got into the car and drove back home "What just happened?" Alyssa asked.

"Adam was drunk. You know what drunk Adam's like" Aaron answered.

"Daddy" Alyssa looked at Aaron.

Aaron looked into the back of the car "Yes princess".

"Can I start running with you?" Alyssa asked.

"You want to get up at the crack of dawn to come running with me?" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, you run really fast. We could all go together" Alyssa said enthusiastically.

"We? Who's we?" Robert asked.

"The three of us" Alyssa replied.

"You're having a laugh right? I already work out enough" Robert scoffed.

"And yet you're the one who was breathing like a hyena watching the movie Aeroplane" Aaron murmuered.

"Alright fine. We'll start tomorrow, but I'm not getting up at dawn" Robert said sternly.

"Yay!" Alyssa cheered.

That night Robert was lying in bed as he waited for Aaron to join him. After a few minutes Aaron came out of the En-suite bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and rubbing his hair with another towel.

Robert sat up and smirked at Aaron "Had a nice shower did you?"

"Yeah. Have you been behaving yourself?" Aaron chuckled.

"I always behave myself" Robert replied.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Aaron scoffed.

"You look very sexy with just a towel on" Robert said.

"That's a matter of opinion. And behave Rob" Aaron said as he turned around.

Robert smirked and then he crawled over the bed and looked up at Aaron "I can't help but be bad when I'm around you. You're a bad influence on me".

Aaron looked at Robert "Am I now? Maybe I should go back to finishing school" Aaron climbed onto the bed and sat in front of Robert.

"Don't, I like my village bad boy just the way he is" Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron. Robert placed his hands on Aaron shoulders and pulled him forwards, until he was lying down on the bed and Aaron was above him.

Aaron pulled back "We can't, Alyssa is sleeping just down the hall" Aaron reluctantly said.

"Aww but you look good when you're just wearing a towel. And you're hard" Robert said as he grinded his crotch against Aaron's.

"I'd love to but Alyssa would hear us" Aaron said before he rolled onto his back.

"I can be quiet. I can be real quiet" Robert sais as he rolled on top of Aaron.

"No you can't, you always end up groaning and saying my name over and over again" Aaron smirked.

"I can get one of my ties" Robert suggested.

"Err the head board would make noises. We can't risk it" Aaron sighed.

"Well at least let me spoon against you then" Robert said in a pouty voice.

"When do I ever object to that" Aaron smirked.

"Yay he said yes" Robert smiled as he got into the bed and pulled Aaron close.

Aaron felt Robert's hands undoing the knot that kept the towel around his waist. He then felt Robert pull away the towel "You not gonna let me have anything on?" Aaron smirked.

"It's your choice. I just prefer it without a towel around you." Robert answered.

"I thought that I looked sexy with it on?" Aaron teased.

"I did say that but... I did intend on taking that towel off of you, so this is my alternative" Robert said as he snuggled into Aaron.

Aaron reached behind him and pulled down Robert's boxers "That's my alternative. Because I really wanted to pull them down before".

"Cheeky sod" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's neck and snuggled into his husband.

"Just for you" Aaron said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in Robert's arms.


	21. I will always be with you

The next morning Aaron and Robert woke up when they heard knocking on their bedroom door "What is it Al?" Robert asked sleepily.

"We're meant to be going running, remember?" Alyssa answered.

Robert looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table "It's 7am in the morning, go back to bed Al. We'll go running tomorrow" Robert said as he buried his face in Aaron's chest.

Aaron stroked his husband's hair "We'll be downstairs in a few minutes princess" Aaron laughed when Robert groaned. He then looked down at his husband "You did say that we'd all go running this morning".

Robert groaned "Don't want to" he gripped Aaron's body so that he did not move.

"You'll end up hurting me if you hold me this tight" Aaron stated and Robert loosened his grip.

"Sorry" Robert said into Aaron's chest.

"It's fine Rob" Aaron smiled.

"Can you be quick please?" Alyssa asked.

"I need to get your dad up first! I'll get him up in a minute!" Aaron laughed.

"Do I need to get the Chucky doll that Zak gave me?" Alyssa asked.

Robert jolted out of bed "I'm up, I'm up!" Robert said as he ran around his room getting dressed. Aaron then got out of bed, and walked over to the cabinet of draws. He got dressed in some tracksuit bottoms, a shirt and his trademark hoodie. Robert looked over at his husband. "You're not putting gel in your hair today?" Robert asked. 

"I don't put hair gel on when I go running" Aaron answered. 

After they were dressed Aaron and Robert walked downstairs and found Alyssa in the kitchen. "Why are we doing this again?" Robert asked. 

"Stop whining, you agreed to this" Aaron said as he tied the laces on his trainers. 

"But it's too early in the morning" Robert huffed. 

"Stop your whining you big baby" Aaron said as he grabbed his iPod. 

They walked out of the house and started to jog towards the woods. After jogging for twenty minutes Robert stopped and hunched over. Alyssa looked back and saw that her dad was tried. "Daddy wait! Dad's stopped!"

Aaron stopped, he turned around and walked over to Robert "You tired?" he asked. 

"Tired isn't the word" Robert said as he looked up at Aaron.

Aaron rubbed Robert's back "Do you need a break?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breathe. Why are you two so fast?" Robert said as he straightened up.

"Daddy can I run on ahead?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah ok princess" Aaron nodded and Alyssa ran ahead.

Robert sat down on a log "You're both like Olympic sprinters".

Aaron smiled and sat down next to Robert "We're just fast runners".

Robert smiled "You don't have blades in your shoes right?" he asked when he remembered that Aaron's feet used to bleed when he went running.

Aaron untied his laces and pulled off his trainer and sock. "I don't do it anymore. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt myself again" he said before putting his sock and shoe back on.

"I never stop worrying about you. You're my life" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

Aaron smiled into the kiss "Have you rested enough now?" Aaron asked when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah, let's go find Al" Robert smiled.

They stood up and walked the same way as Alyssa had gone. They had not walked that far when they heard an ear piercing scream. "Dad!"

Aaron and Robert ran towards the screaming until they saw a man holding Alyssa's wrist and trying to pull her away.

"Alyssa!" Aaron grabbed his daughter and pulled her into his arms "You okay sweetheart?" Alyssa nodded and hugged her dad.

"Who the hell are you?" Robert demanded.

"Her granddad wants to see her, I'm taking her to see him" the man answered.

"Robert take Al" Aaron said, Alyssa ran to Robert and he hugged her.

"You're gonna tell me where you were going to take my daughter" Aaron walked closer to the man.

"To see her granddad" The man said.

"Her granddad is my dad, he lives in the village. He doesn't ask people to bring his granddaughter to see him, he texts me and then comes around to see us" Aaron clenched his fist.

"Gordon wants to see her, I've told him that she's coming" The man replied.

Aaron's eyes widened "Take her home Robert".

Robert walked to Aaron and placed a hand on his shoulder "You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be alright. Just take her home, I'll be back soon" Aaron answered. Robert and Alyssa then walked back the way they had came. Once his family was out of sight Aaron balled his fist. "Gordon Livesy has nothing to do with me or my family anymore. Tell him to leave my daughter alone, tormenting me is bad enough but she is just a kid!"

"He has the right to see his grandchild." The man argued.

"That pervert has no right to say her name. If he had been a father to me then things might be different!" Aaron shouted.

"You might want to change the locks, if you don't want me to get into your house again" The man then ran off. Aaron pieced everything together and realised that he had just come face to face with the person who had been watching Alyssa all that time ago. Aaron turned and started to run back to Home Farm. Not long after he had started running he felt someone push him and he fell down into a ditch the ground. "Ah!" Aaron exclaimed as he sat up. He looked at his knee and saw that he had a long slit going down his leg. He felt a sharp pain in his head so he placed his hand on the side of his head, he felt a sting and he then looked at his hand... he saw blood on his hand and realised that he had cut his head, he winced as he stood up and limped back to his house. He limped up to the front door and opened it before walking in.

Robert walked out of the living room and saw that Aaron was hurt "Aaron!" he rushed over to his husband "What's happened?"

"I know who was watching Alyssa" Aaron winced.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Robert said as he helped Aaron into the kitchen and sat him down. He then hurried over to one of the cupboards and got the first aid kit.

"It's not bad Robert. You don't need to play doctor" Aaron sighed.

"And risk you getting blood poisoning? I don't think so" Robert walked over to Aaron and crotched down front of him and rolled up his joggers, he then started to started to clean the large cut on his using antiseptic wipes.

"Ah! That hurts" Aaron hissed in pain.

Robert held Aaron's hand "Squeeze my hand if you need to".

Aaron squeezed Robert's hand when he felt a sharp sting in his leg as it was cleaned and bandaged up. Robert then straightened up and put a plaster on the cut that Aaron had on his head.

"Gordon's trying to get in contact again" Aaron said as Robert sat on the stool in front of him.

"How do you know?" Robert asked.

"That guy that tried to take Alyssa, he was the one who was watching her" Aaron sighed.

"What happened to you?" Robert asked as he held Aaron's hands in his own.

"I was running back when I felt somebody push me. I fell and cut my leg" Aaron answered.

"That guy said that we should change the locks so that no one can get in again" Aaron sighed.

"I'll call Cain and Andy, they'll know what to do" Robert reassured.

"Where's Alyssa?" Aaron asked.

"She's in the living room with DJ. She was worrying about you" Robert answered.

"Should we tell her what's going on?" Aaron sighed.

"We'll see what happens. Don't worry babe, I won't let anyone hurt either of you" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

Aaron smiled at Robert before he stood up and walked into the living room. He sound Alyssa sat on the sofa with DJ "You alright princess?" Aaron sat down next to his daughter.

Alyssa looked up and saw the plaster on her dad's head "What happened? Why are you hurt?"

"I tripped and hit my head on a log, that's all" Aaron smiled.

"Who was that man?" Alyssa asked.

"He's a friend of Gordon's, he wanted to see you" Aaron explained.

"Gordon's not getting out of prison right?" Alyssa looked at Aaron with fearful eyes.

Aaron pulled his daughter into a hug "He'll die in prison. He'll never hurt any of us again. I won't let him hurt you" Aaron comforted.

"What about dad?" Alyssa asked.

"Your dad is a big boy, he can take care of himself" Aaron answered.

"Me and you both know that's not true" Alyssa smiled.

Aaron chuckled "Okay maybe he does need to be looked after sometimes, but he's amazing. He has looked after me ever since I told him about what happened when I was little. Therefore I'll always be there to look after him" Aaron smiled.

"Will you always be here to look after me?" Alyssa asked.

"I may not always be around but I will always look after you" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"Promise?" Alyssa asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I promise" Aaron said as he kissed the top of Alyssa's head and stroked her hair. DJ then jumped onto Aaron's lap and started to whimper. Aaron looked down and saw the puppy. He smiled and started to stroke the dog "Are you gonna look after my little girl too?" Aaron said and DJ barked in agreement.

Robert then walked in and saw Aaron and Alyssa hugging "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Needed a daddy hug" Aaron smiled.

Robert walked over and sat next to Aaron "What about him?" Robert pointed at DJ.

"He thinks he's a bigger dog than he is. The naskle is protecting Alyssa" Aaron smiled.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"She's worried that I won't always be here to look after both of you" Aaron answered.

"He'll always look after you, Al" Robert said softly. "I remember when you wouldn't go near your dad" Robert stated.

"And I was the first one that you hugged" Aaron smiled at the memory.

"I remember that. I was worried that you won't like me" Alyssa said.

"We loved you from the moment we saw you" Aaron said with a soft smile.

They hugged for a bit before Aaron took Alyssa to village. Robert called Cain and Andy and then he went on a drive to clear his head. He then walked into the prison and sat in the visiting room. He waited for a few minutes before he saw the one person he hated more than anything in the world. Gordon Livesy.

Gordon walked over and sat opposite Robert "Aaron not with ya?" he asked as he slouched in the metal chair.

"I wouldn't bring him anywhere near you" Robert glared at Gordon.

"Then why are you here? I doubt that it is to kiss and make up" Gordon smirked.

"To tell you to leave my husband and daughter alone. You have nothing to do with my family anymore" Robert snarled.

"But I do really? She's my grandchild" Gordon sat forward so that he was closer to Robert.

"Call her that all you want, you're never gonna see her or Aaron. We want nothing to do with you" Robert said bluntly.

"Listen here pretty boy, Aaron's my son and I'll contact him if I want to" Gordon growled.

"Listen here you paedophile" Robert sat forward "He's my husband and you will leave him alone" Robert snapped.

"You turned him against me. I've done nothing wrong" Gordon snarled.

"You raped him, hit him, tormented him for months by dating his mum, called him a liar, broke into our house, threatened him, tried to hurt him again and shot him. That's a full list of what you've done to my husband, I could tell you every word that he told me seven years ago. You made his life hell, so I will not let you hurt him anymore!" Robert snapped.

"He wanted it, he never stopped it. He had to be punished for being a naughty boy!" Gordon spat at Robert.

Robert wiped the spit off of his face with the back of his hand and smirked as he leaned over the table "He never wanted to be touched like that by you. He has only ever wanted me to touch him like that. He feels loved when I kiss him and hold him at night, he feels Happy when I tell him that I love him. He feels good when I kiss all of his scars and straddle him in our bed. He likes it when I kiss his neck just hard enough to make him moan, he lets me pull his shirt off and caress his chest and back. He loves it when I push myself into him to the hilt and he loves how good it makes him feel when we have sex. He only wants me to do that to him, nobody else has ever come that close, I tell him I love him every night before the lights go out. He snuggles into me and kisses my chest and I wrap my arms around him to keep him warm. He knows that he is safe when he's with me and I will keep him safe for the rest of my life. So take my advice and leave him alone otherwise I'll end your sentence early but you won't walk out of here alive" Robert snarled before he stood up.

"You weren't the one to take it though were you? Jackson didn't even know that he hadn't taken my son's virginity. I had him first, I took that last piece of treasured innocence that he had, I made him who he is so he's my property!" Gordon grinned evilly.

"His name is Aaron Liam Dingle, he's not your property. He is the most amazing human being that I have ever met, he's kind, loving, loyal and has a beautiful heart. And I have the honour of calling him my husband. He's no possession but he's my Aaron and he always will be. So back off and you'll live to tell the tale of how a brave young man proved that you're a sick pervert!" Robert smirked before he walked out of the doors leaving Gordon very shaken in his seat.

When he got back to the village Robert found Aaron sat in the pub talking to Adam and Victoria. He walked over and sat next to him. Aaron turned his head and saw Robert "Hiya babe, I got your text. Do you feel ok?" Aaron held Robert's hand.

"Yeah, everything is how it should be again" Robert answered.

Aaron was confused but Robert was happy so that put his mind at rest. He did not know that Robert had visited Gordon in prison so he just pushed his confusion to where Robert had been to one side and kissed him on the cheek. After talking to Victoria and Adam for a few minutes before Alyssa came around the bar with DJ running at her side and asked if she could stay at Chas' for the night. Aaron and Robert said okay and Chas said that she would also have DJ to stay to give them a break from DJ barking at 6am every morning. They said thank you and they then drove home.

On the drive back home Robert had a great idea to prove to himself how much Aaron felt safe with him. When they got home Robert walked upstairs "Aaron!" he called.

Aaron walked up the stairs and he found Robert waiting on the landing "What is it Rob?" he asked as he walked over to his husband.

"This" Robert said as he grabbed Aaron's belt and pulled him close. He placed his hands on Aaron's waist and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Aaron closed his eyes and put one hand on the back of Robert's head and the other one on his shoulder. Robert smoothed one hand up Aaron's back and used the other one to slide under the bottom of Aaron's shirt as their kiss deepened, Robert and Aaron moved into their bedroom and Robert pushed Aaron down onto the bed.

"Do you trust me?" Robert asked as they kissed.

"More than anyone" Aaron answered as he rolled up Robert's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Robert tore at Aaron's belt before he pulled down his husband's jeans "Prove it" Robert breathed.

Aaron unfastened Robert's jeans and pulled them down. He then kicked off his own jeans "Do it" Aaron breathed.

Robert lowered one hand and placed it on Aaron's thigh, he then slowly moved it up and gripped Aaron's boxers before he pulled them down. He then threw them to one side of the room.

Aaron pushed down Robert's boxers and wrapped his legs around his husband. "I trust you Robert".

Robert smiled as he moved forward and pushed himself into Aaron. His husband moaned and gripped the pillow as Robert started to work on him.

After they had finished Aaron lay on his side with his head resting on Robert's chest and stroked the pecks on his chest. "I'm impressed" he smiled.

Robert had one arm around Aaron and he was stroking his husband's biceps "I just surprised myself" he chuckled.

"It was one of the best surprises ever for me" Aaron said as he snuggled into Robert's naked body "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" he looked up at Robert.

"I wanted to prove that I love you, and I wanted to know how much you trust me" Robert smiled as he looked at his husband.

"Did I prove it?" Aaron asked.

"You proved it alright" Robert said as he kissed Aaron. When he pulled back he looked at his husband "You're so beautiful".

"You've told me that before" Aaron smiled.

"And I mean it every time I say it" Robert said as he stoked Aaron's cheek. Robert now understood exactly how much Aaron trusted him and loved him, it made him smile when he thought about how he had protected his family when he had seen Gordon. He felt a sense of achievement when he had taunted Gordon with how much Aaron trusted him. "Mr Aaron Liam Dingle, my man" Robert said in a proud voice.

"I'll always be your man. I love you Robert" Aaron said softly as he kissed Robert's chest.

"I love you too Aaron" Robert smiled and stroked Aaron's ruffled hair. 'mission accomplished' Robert thought to himself as he did a little fist bump at his side.


	22. Heros

Days went by and Alyssa was getting ready for her year 11 prom. Victoria and Chas had taken her prom dress shopping and she had chose a teal coloured, floor length single strap dress with a crystal belt around the waist. She was in her room with Bernice and Chas as they helped her get ready. Bernice did her hair and makeup and Chas helped her put her dress on. Aaron was secretly annoyed at Robert, because he thought that Robert had forgotten that it was their wedding anniversary. Aaron had bought Robert a dark blue braded leather stainless steel bracelet. However he had not given it to him. Because to Aaron it seemed that Robert had forgotten that it was the anniversary of their seven year old marriage. Adam had called Aaron and told him that he could not attend a meeting; he begged Aaron to go in his place. Aaron agreed so that he could take his mind off of the fact that Robert had let him down. So he had changed into his dark blue suit and a tie. He then walked down stairs and stood at the bottom of the staircase and Robert stood next to him.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" asked Robert.

"Adam can't go to this meeting, Michael's been sick so he's asked me to go. Were you planning something for tonight?" Aaron asked hoping that Robert would remember.

"No no, that's fine. I have to fill out some paperwork so I'll be kept busy" Robert smiled.

Aaron's heart sank, he really wished that Robert would remember but he did not say anything. Chas then shouted down the stairs that Alyssa was ready, Robert and Aaron looked up the stairs and saw their daughter; her hair was curled and she was wearing a small tiara which had small crystals on it. She had makeup on but she had gone for the natural look.

"How do I look?" Alyssa asked when she was stood in front of Aaron.

"You look beautiful Princess" Aaron smiled at his daughter.

"You're a proper princess tonight aren't ya?" This was more of a statement of fact rather than a question from Robert.

Aaron hugged Alyssa "I'm so proud of you Alyssa" he said.

"Thank you daddy" she smiled.

The doorbell went and Robert answered it. Alyssa's friends walked in and they hugged her. Aaron, Robert and Chas took some pictures before the limousine arrived to take Alyssa and her friends to their prom.

Robert then looked at Aaron and saw that he was starting cry. "You alright hun?" he asked.

"I have to go. I'll see you later" Aaron said before he kissed Robert on the cheek and then he walked to his car.

Robert then turned to Chas "Do you think he fell for it?" he asked.

"Yeah he bought it. He looked heartbroken, bless him" Chas answered.

"I hate lying to him. But I know that he's gonna love, what I've got planned for his wedding anniversary present" he smiled and then said goodbye to Chas and Bernice. "Stage two of surprising Aaron starts now" he said as he ran upstairs to get changed.

Aaron was crying as he drove to the meeting. He then heard his phone ringing, he pressed answer call on the screen. "Hello?" he asked as he wiped away his tears.

"Hey mate, are you at the meeting yet?" Adam asked.

"Just driving there now. Why?" Aaron inquired.

"There's some paperwork at your place that you'll need at the meeting. Robert just texted me and told me. He said that he left it in the kitchen for you" Adam answered.

"You're joking right? I only agreed to go to this thing because I wanted to take my mind off of my husband" Aaron sighed.

"What's he done now?" Adam asked.

"He's forgotten that it's our wedding anniversary today" Aaron sniffled.

"Oh mate, you must be devastated. Did you get him a present?" Adam acted like he was sorry for Aaron.

"Of course I did. I showed you what I bought him" Aaron replied.

"That bracelet thing? Did you get it engraved?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, with his initials and the date of our wedding" Aaron sniffled again.

"Aw Mate that's a mint thing to get him. Hold on... are you crying?"

"Yeah, Only Robert Jacob Sugden can make me cry over something that is as stupid as today" Aaron pulled over at the side of the road and wiped away his tears.

"It's not stupid. It's your wedding anniversary, do you want me to call Cain and have him beat Robert up?" Adam said in a caring tone.

"No, I'll be ok. I'll go back home and get those papers. I hope that Michael gets better, give my love to Vic" Aaron made a U-turn and drove back the way he came.

"Thanks mate. Will do, hope that you sort things out with that Sugden lad of yours" Adam said.

"I always look after him. See ya mate" Aaron said.

"See ya" Adam said cheerfully before he hung up the phone.

Aaron drove back to Home farm and got out of his car, he shut the car door and then walked into his house. He walked into the kitchen and searched for the other pieces of paperwork. "Robert! Babe?" Aaron called out when he could not find the paperwork. He walked into the living room with his head down "Adam told me that there's some more paper work that I need to take to this meeting..." Aaron stopped talking when he looked up and saw Robert stood their in his wedding suit. There were candles all around the room and romantic music was playing.

"Surprise! Happy anniversary Aaron" Robert smiled.

Aaron placed his hands on his hips "It was a trick" he said.

"I wanted to surprise you" Robert said.

"Was everyone else in on this surprise too?" Aaron asked.

"They helped but I sorted the rest out. Down to the last candle" Robert said proudly.

Aaron bowed his head, he covered his eyes with his hand and started to cry. Robert walked over to Aaron "Aaww don't cry, baby" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I thought that you'd forgotten" Aaron sobbed.

"I'd never forget about today" Robert hugged Aaron "Adam called me and he told me that you were crying when he was on the phone with you. I'm sorry if I upset you".

"Only you can make me cry so much. I'm happy now though" Aaron cried happy tears into Robert's chest.

"You're a big softy really, aren't ya?" Robert similed.

"Only when it comes to you" Aaron chuckled.

Robert released Aaron from his embrace "Can you smile for me please?" he asked. A shy smile appeared on Aaron's face. "Come on Mr Dingle, smile for me. If you don't smile I'll have to squeeze you to death" Robert jokesd. Aaron sighed and then a smile grew on his face. "There's that smile that I just adore. You look beautiful when you smile. My beautiful Aaron" Robert smiled at his husband.

Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I bought you this" he handed the box to Robert.

Robert smirked "So I have been good this year then" he takes the box from Aaron and he opened it. Robert smiled when he saw the dark blue braded leather bracelet "Thanks babe".

"Read what it says." Aaron nodded.

Robert lifted the bracelet out of the box and he looked at the metal part "My initials and the date of our wedding" he smiled and hugged Aaron "I love it, thank you". He then put the bracelet on. "I also got you something" he pulled a black box out of his pocket and handed it to Aaron.

Aaron took the box and opened it. He laughed when he saw the black braded leather bracelet "Matching bracelets?" he smiled.

"Look at what it say" Robert smiled softly.

Aaron lifted the bracelet out of the box and looked at the metal part "My initials and the date of our wedding".

"Adam let it slip what you had bought me, I just couldn't help myself. Did I do ok?" Robert asked.

Aaron heard in Robert's voice how nervious he was "You did ok" he placed a hand on the back of Robert's head and kissed him.

Robert smiled as they kiss. Aaron then pulled back and Robert grinned "Are you ready for the next part of the surprise?"

Aaron laughed "There's more?"

"I don't have romantic music playing for the fun of it" Robert said with his usual sarcastic and smug look. He held his hand out for Aaron "Mr Aaron Liam Dingle, would you give me the great honour of a dance with you?"

"I'd love to, Mr Robert Jacob Sugden" Aaron took Robert's hand.

Robert placed his other hand on Aaron's back and gently pulled him closer to his body. They laughed as they danced to the music. Robert spun Aaron around a few times as they danced, Robert smiled when heard Aaron laugh. Over the years of being married Robert had seen Aaron smile and heard him laugh a lot. But since Gordon had broke into their home, Aaron did not smile or laugh as much as he did before. Robert had missed Aaron's amazing laugh and his beautiful smile, Robert had always thought that Aaron's smile seemed to brighten up any room. He had missed seeing Aaron happy and enjoying himself. It was a blessing to see the love of his life so happy.

After dancing to Amazed by Lonestarand Can't help falling in love with you by Elvis, Aaron and Robert stopped dancing and they sat down on the sofa. Robert had one arm around Aaron and the over thrown over the arm of the sofa. He looked at his husband and he noticed that Aaron was looking at his wedding ring.

'(Rob's Angel)' was engraved into the ring and Aaron smiled.

Robert then looked at his own ring '(Aaron's Hero)' was engraved into Robert's wedding ring and he smiled when he saw it. He was happy to belong to the person he loved and he wanted it to always stay that way. Robert then looked at Aaron "You ok my angel?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at his husband "Yeah, I am now".

"Good, because I missed seeing that beautiful smile of yours." Robert smiled fondly at Aaron.

"I know. I guess that everything just got too much for me, I haven't been coping with everything" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"I noticed, I've been planning this whole surprise for weeks. I wanted to make it up to you for when I said those horrible things to you, I wanted to show you that I do care about you and that you're everything to me" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's upper arm.

"I know that you care about me I know that you love me. Thank you for always being there for me through everything over all these years. I know it's not been the easiest of marriages" Aaron raised his arm and held Robert's hand.

"I'll always be here to protect you. I love you more than life. I love our marriage and I wouldn't change you for the world. screw easy life, I love mine just the way it is" Robert said before he kissed Aaron.

After resting for a bit Robert stood up and held his hand out for Aaron "The best part of the surprise is now".

"More dancing? I'm all danced out, I'm not a character from step up" Aaron joked.

"Just one last dance, Come on you know you want to" Robert smirked.

"Why can't I ever say no to you?" Aaron sighed before he took Robert's hand.

Robert put his arms around Aaron's waist "Put your arms around my neck. And let me lead this one".

Aaron did what Robert asked and smiled nervously "No twirling me around, I was dizzy the last time".

Robert then lifted one arm and pressed play on the control, he then threw the control onto the sofa. "This is a slow one, I promise not to make you dizzy. Just follow my lead" he wrapped his other arm around Aaron's waist again and he smirked as the music started to play.

"Let me be your hero" came the first lyrics of the song.

Aaron smiled and laughed "Our song?"

"Definitely our song" Robert smiled lovingly at Aaron. He then started to sing along to the song that they danced to on their wedding. "Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care. You're here tonight.  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah."

They slowly swayed from side to side as their song played. Aaron moved closer and rested his head on Robert's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder and rested his head on his husband's shoulder as they danced.

"I love you so much Aaron". Robert said softly.

"I love you too Robert. You're my hero" Aaron said in a soft voice before kissing Robert's neck.

Robert smiled and continued to sing along to their song as they danced. "Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care. You're here tonight.  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero."

"My angel" Robert said as their song ended but they held onto each other and continued to slowly sway from side to side. They had picked that song for their first dance on their wedding, because Robert had always been there to comfort Aaron and Aaron had always done the same for Robert. They were and always will be... each others Heroes.

THE END.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed She's a good kid, I know it's been long but I have loved writing for all of you guys, I may do a sequel only time will tell, thank you for all of your comments and followers it has really meant a lot to me to know that you have loved reading my story just as much as I have loved writing it. Thank you to my best friend Meg who has helped to give me that drive to continue writing, thank you to all my other friends who have helped me with spelling and grammar and have said that my stories are good, loves you guys. And now once again THANK YOU XXX.


End file.
